Kuroshitsuji: Another World
by Aishitsuji
Summary: I'm just like everyone else whose obsessed with anime, this time with Kuroshitsuji, but I write from dreams and technically...I'm in the world of Kuroshitsuji...the only problem is that things...are not what they seem...(Under re-construction due to grammar errors. Will re-upload fixed chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

_Please note as with ALL stories posted on , I did not write "Kuroshitsuji" That honor belongs to Yana Toboso. Also, as with most stories written in chapter form, the first chapter for my fanfic story may NOT be interesting, but please read for the MUCH BETTER second chapter. Oh! and please enjoy. By the way, all reviews are welcome with an open mind!_

**Chapter 1: Real and Obsessed**

How far does one have to be obsessed only to realize that it's far more real than anything? Right now, I'm so enthralled by "Kuroshitsuji" that I think I've begun to lose it. My mind, my will, my entire being, my soul even…is starting to dissolve into nothingness. I've never before been touched by anime such as this one. Now that I've read it, I must see it. This obsession, it's eating me alive! I'd endure the wrath of the demon rather than face this gluttonous lust.

It hurts.

On the other hand, I got a job. I work as a stewardess for a high ranking family. Of course, I had never submitted any job applications nor did I ever try looking for a job such as this.

The letter just came to me.

I had nothing to do with it. As it is, I don't even believe in fate, just the possibility. Even so, there were two different traveling tickets enclosed; one for a train and one for a ship's passage: both were first class tickets. It never really struck me as odd that there was no return address; however the wax seal seemed vaguely familiar. I never knew that my obsession would eventually push me off the deep end…

…literally.

But…I guess this is what drowning feels like…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 2: I Dimension Travelled and all I got was this LOUSY awakening**

"Is she conscious yet?"

"Not yet, my lord."

"Ooh, she has such pretty hair…she does."

"Don't touch her and go see to your duties."

"…y-yes, s-sir…"

"Hmm, she wears such strange attire…"

"Shall I ring for Nina?"

"Later, for now dress her in something of Meirin's"

"I don't think Meirin's dress top will fit over that…"

"So? The last thing she needs to catch is hypothermia."

"As you wish, young master."

"Oh, and Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Quit touching her cat ears! Just because you're a demon that happens to have a liking for cats, doesn't mean you have any right to touch others for you own personal amusement! We don't even know of her powers yet…_if _she even has any!"

"As you wish…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I think I fell asleep for a long time after that, because when I woke up it was super dark. After pinching my-self to see if I was awake (more like alive for that matter), I felt along my arms at the feathery soft, yet heavy shift sleeves. The nightdress clung gently to my chest, billowing out softly towards my knees. My feet were bare (I knew this because I could feel the luxurious carpet then the cold marble as I felt around for a door). As I opened it, I peered out to see if anyone was walking along the scary, pitch dark hallway. No one was, but luckily for me, no one came running towards me with my accidental slamming of the door.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

After debating which way to go, I decided to go left (I don't know why, it just felt like it was less ominous than the right side). For some unknown reason, I began to run. I can't explain why (and no the dark was NOT getting to me and neither was my overactive imagination), I just felt that there was something malevolent moving somewhere behind me. In my childish bout of fear, I ran into something (more like someone) that felt warm and carved out of steel at the same time.

"Are you all right, Miss? Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, I just…I-I-I-!"

"There is no need to fear the dark, Miss. Come, I'll guide you back to your-"

My fear then took the opportunity to show itself instead of a reasonable answer.

"S-…Stay away from me, demon!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't touch me!"

I turned and ran. Just as I was sure that I had put some distance between me and _him_, I tripped during a misstep, but didn't fall (all because a certain _someone_ had managed to catch to me).

"My-my-my! You certainly are feisty like a cat, too bad you're not really as fast as one."

I could only struggle fruitlessly in his iron grip, completely ignoring his taunting comment. I'd have given back a stinging remark if he didn't have a hand clamped over my mouth. We stayed like that for another minute, until I decided to just relax to see if he'd also relax his hold upon me. Slowly, I felt his arms drop from around me.

"Are you done with your nighttime tour of the manor? If you are, I'll now guide you back to your room so that you can get your proper rest."

"Just who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"N-no…impossible!"

"Impossible? I certainly don't think so, but then again I never lie either."

Gently, 'Sebastian' guided me by the arm to 'my' room. I had let him for two reasons: 1) I was in shock over his name and the information I had just learned, and 2) I didn't even know where my room was. Eventually we stopped and he opened a door that appeared to be invisible in the darkness. After leading me to the bed, I sat down heavily as he opened the drapes, on the opposite side of the room, to let in a little light from the starry skies.

"Now, no more unguided nighttime excursions," Sebastian chided softly," you must get your rest, for you and the young master have a busy day tomorrow."

Already he had crossed the room towards the door as I was mulling over whether or not to believe him.

"S-…Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I…uh, mn…never mind, goodnight."

I think he smiled, but I couldn't really tell since his face was only half visible in the soft darkness.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 3: Earls, and Demons, and A New Stewardess…oh my!**

Okay, now I know I DEFINITELY fell asleep after that, because when I awoke dawn was already beginning to turn the sky a faint pink.

"Ah, so you're awake on your own. That's good because it won't do if you sleep in on your busy day."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Oh! My! God!"

Then it hit me. I was awake (pinching myself hard with my nails told me so), not dreaming and 'Kuroshitsuji's' Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis (and NO I did not intentionally repeat the manga title twice!) was really real. And he was pulling back the curtains even farther to let in more light!

"You sound shocked to hear my name, why is that?" He asked amusedly.

I stared at him incredulously, sitting up in the bed, "Because you're real!"

"Well, of course."

"NO, I mean _really_ real!"

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at, but if it's necessary…pinch yourself."

"Ha! Beat you to that myself, several times." I scoffed, getting out of the comfortable bed to fix the blankets.

Sebastian then moved to help me fix the other side, straightening the coverlet so that not a single wrinkle was visible, "Maybe you're doing it wrong. Want me to try?" he asked, reaching for my hand with a mocking smirk upon his lips.

I pulled back in mock horror, "No, that won't be necessary…"

"Well then, I drew you a hot bath and found more suitable clothes for you to wear. So when you're ready, I'll send in Meirin to help you with the bath."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I was led to an ornate bath chamber, complete with a giant, porcelain, claw-foot bathtub. Meirin (as I immediately recognized) stood next to the tub holding a washcloth and a small piece of scented soap. A towel and a small bucket were on the floor, standing ready for use.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your bath, excuse me as I go to wake the master." Sebastian stated, closing the door behind him.

"Oh uh, hello…Meirin?"

"Yes," She smiled, "Come, let's hurry and get that night dress off you. By the time we're finished, the master will be expecting you...yes, he will," She stepped forward as if to assist me.

"W-wait!"

"What's wrong?" She asked, jumping back at my sudden outburst.

"I, uh…" I tried to stall," what clothes will I wear after this?"

"Oh," Meirin gasped, smiling," I was going to let you borrow this dress of mine until we ring for Nina."

"Oh…" I sighed, "Who is Nina?" I asked despite already knowing.

"Nina," Meirin began, "Is a well known tailor and dress maker of the fashion industry. She makes and designs all the clothing we servants and the master and his fiancée wear. She is the best there is!"

I smiled back in the most understanding smile I could (not willing to admit that I already knew at least _that_ much about her from what I've read).

"Hold up your arms."

Now I gave her an inquisitive look, "Why?" doing as she told me to.

"BANZAI!" She grinned, whipping the night dress up over my head.

My hands immediately shot down to cover my nudity. I glared at her as she folded the night dress somewhat neatly and placed it next to another pile of similarly folded clothing.

"Do, uh, you have a special way of washing your hair?" Meirin asked, turning to face me.

"Not really. Why?" I asked, still futile trying to cover myself.

"Wh-…I was just asking b-because of your…" She turned to face the tub.

"My…what? Oh!" I realized, reaching up to my hair to unclip the cat ears I had been wearing, "Oh, you must mean my cat ears. Alright, I took them off."

Meirin looked at me in shock, horror echoing from her shriek, "You did what?!"

I laughed, "Silly, these are hair decorations. Did you actually think they were real?"

"W-wait, what?" She stammered.

"Look," I held them out for her to examine, "They're hair clips."

"Oh, you scared me very badly, you did," She replied shaken as she examined the clips, "I see. Well, okay then, time for your bath." She smiled timidly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 4: Breakfast at...Ciel's**

After the bath, Meirin helped me put on the borrowed dress. As I had overheard yesterday (at least I _think_ it was yesterday), the dress top was tight, but I could still breathe. I also wore a pair of shoes (also borrowed from Meirin) that resembled calf length combat boots. She even went so much as to brush my hair, styling in the style I was wearing earlier (and yes, when we finished tying my hair, I did clip the ears back on.) Afterwards, Meirin led me to a spacious dining area, already Ciel had walked in, through a different door, with Sebastian escorting him.

"Good morning, master." Meirin called, bowing slightly, "Nnng…Good morning, S-Sebastian~"

"Good morning, Meirin." Ciel answered, nodding to dismiss her.

I bowed as well, "Good morning, Ciel Phantomhive. Good morning Sebastian."

"Yes, good morning," Ciel replied, he then motioned towards the table (which was set for two). "Care to join me?" he asked as Sebastian seated him.

I guess I must have hesitated a bit too long, because Sebastian guided me (much like he did last night) towards the table, and seated me on Ciel's right. I sat with my hands in my lap, admiring the mirror-like sheen of the eating utensils and decorative platter (not really willing to touch them in fear of leaving behind far too many fingerprints upon the well polished silver), doing what I could to avoid starting a conversation.

"So," Ciel started, breaking the silence, "What matter of demon are you? Since you have the ears of a cat, I assume that you're unable to fully hide what you are…"

"I-…What?" I stared up at him, meeting his gaze, "Oh! No! I'm not part cat, nor am I a demon."

"That's not what those ears say." Ciel countered, concentrating upon my face as if looking at a difficult chess move.

I laughed, "Ciel, please," I reached up to unclip one, "These are decorative hair clips, meant for decorative use."

I handed him the ear I unclipped, after he examined it and handed it back, I clipped it back on just as Sebastian wheeled in a tea cart complete with a tri-tier tray containing an impressive array of delicate pastries. My mouth opened in silent astonishment, never have I seen such talent pastry decoration (and yes, just so you know, I do have some skill in baking and pastry decorating.)

"I see you went all out on today's breakfast, Sebastian," Ciel stated in a near-bored, selecting one to eat.

"They're so beautiful," I sighed, selecting one as well, "I don't know whether to frame it or eat it."

"If I were you," Ciel said, sipping a burgundy tea sweetened with honey, "I'd eat it. Trust me, for you'll find no other taste like it."

"But then the artwork will be ruined," I exasperated.

"Please do," Sebastian smiled, also giving me a cup of tea, "if not I'll feel insulted."

"Ha," I scoffed, "playing the 'guilt' card…that is SOOO like a man. Fine then, I will."

I lifted the pastry to my mouth, expecting a run-of-the-mill taste, only to have heaven burst inside. My eyes closed as a scene of an opened field covered in wild winter roses danced within view. Just savoring the taste of the individual, yet distinctive flavors allowed enough sensory details to my vision for me to want to reach out and touch one of the roses near me. It all faded when I swallowed what I had bitten.

"Oh, Sebastian," I whispered," How did you do that? How? I-…oh, my god…"

Ciel chuckled, "well, what did I tell you. Wasn't it good?"

I glanced up imploringly at Sebastian, who was standing next to Ciel, "I must know what you did to make me taste the freedom and beauty of nature."

Sebastian placed a finger on his lips, smiling, "Like any good magician worth his salt, a good chef never gives out his recipe's secret ingredient."

"I'm a chef too," I commented, "but I've never made nor tasted anything as heavenly as this!"

"I thank you for the compliment," Sebastian bowed.

"So you're a chef too?" Ciel asked, licking powdered sugar from his fingers, "what can you make?"

I stared at Ciel, "Oh no, compared to this level of intensity, you'll not want anything I can make." I gazed morosely at the pastry before finishing it, "Sebastian, you put anything and everything I've ever made to shame." I smiled sadly before sipping my tea and reaching for another, "The tea is perfect too…"

"Hey," Ciel reprimanded, "if you thought THAT was good, you should have been here two and a half years ago when Sebastian was my only employee. Back then his cooking was so bad, not even a beggar would eat it. Everything he made was either too spicy or too salty."

Sebastian sighed, "Need you poke fun at my pre-culinary skills, master?"

"If it'll make her feel better," Ciel sighed," then yes. Besides, you're a man; you can take a little insult now and then."

Sebastian smiled ruefully, "Then I take it you've asked for her name already?"

Ciel froze, grimacing, "No, I was just getting to that! Must you under-mind every moment of my life?"

"Master," Sebastian answered," I hope you'll find this piece of information useful…"

"Oh," Ciel raised a brow, "and what might that be?"

"Know the name of a human and demon's offspring and control the rest of their-"

"She's no demon's child." Ciel interrupted.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, partially shocked, "and just how are you so sure? After all, trickery is a demon's most noted trait."

"Speak for your-self," I muttered, sipping my refilled cup. I sighed and took off the cat ears, "See, I'm no more a demon then Ciel is a women."

Sebastian stared open-mouthed at me, "You…you just…wait! I'm confused…" He replied, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"She was wearing hair adornments." Ciel sighed as if bored with the conversation. "I suppose those are all the rage in America, I'll need to invest in that-"

"Um, actually," I muttered, "I, uh, created this myself…" I replied to hide the fact that I had bought them from a different world, "I did this because I like cats but cannot have one due to my allergies."

"That makes two of us then." Ciel commented disdainfully, glaring at once at Sebastian (who appeared to be strangely pleased with him-self).

"Well, if you won't ask me my name," I mused, finishing the second cup. "Then I'll just tell you."

"No," Sebastian interjected, "The young master will ask like a proper gentleman, won't you?"

"If only to shut you up, Sebastian," Ciel stated, also draining his cup. "What is your name?"

I smiled, "My name is…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 5: My name is e-i-e-i-nick-a-na-nick-a-na…**

"…Nekohime, but that's because my mom was SUPER obsessed with learning Japanese and she loved cats as much as I do…but because of my allergies…"

"Understandable," Ciel comforted, "but what does that mean in the English language?"

"It means-"I started before being interrupted by Sebastian.

"Princess Cat," Sebastian smiled, "Am I correct?"

I frowned, "Yes, it DOES translate to such….but sometimes its SOOO embarrassing to say it in English."

"Is there a preference that you'd like us to call you?" Ciel asked kindly, (almost as if wanting to keep it as something to hold over my head later).

"Normally I go by Neko or Hime," I answered, "but truthfully, I'm no 'princess', but you can call me Neko or Cat….I'll answer to both…" I sighed, "I'll even answer to Nekohime or Hime if you insist."

"Alright," Ciel smiled, "Neko it is. However, I should warn you, Sebastian here, will probably getting a kick out of it as we speak."

Now I raised a brow, "Why do you say that?"

"No particular reason," Ciel began, glaring at Sebastian, "except that he is SUPER obsessed with cats himself."

"Figures," I swore softly.

Sebastian only smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 6: Melting Mr. Cool**

Later, after breakfast Ciel gave me the low-down of what I was supposed to do as a stewardess. I was to follow the directions of whatever Sebastian (this I saw elicited an evil grin from _him_) assigned for me to do, whatever Ciel asked me to do (which wouldn't be much…or so he said), help whoever needed help (probably no one since they were all so good at what they did…then again…), and enjoy my spare time (like Mr. Tanaka XD). I was also to do one more thing, and THAT was to accompany (the 'young master' Sebastian insisted I call Ciel) on every far away outing. This I knew would require some extensive training in martial arts (at least I'd had some practice there growing up, along with capoeira, tai chi, and other 'jutsu' training), so I had asked Sebastian to help me continue my training by being my sparring partner whenever we had some free time together (his smile though when he answered me almost looked like it wanted to tell me otherwise, but I won't have ANY of THAT).

Afterwards, (and that is, before Ciel dismissed me) I was permitted to take the day off to get to know my way around the manor and its inhabitants. As I wandered around aimlessly, opening doors (and closing them), looking through windows to the outside world, and EVERY once in a while running into either: Sebastian, Mey-Rin, or the master; I decided to go down this hallway that I almost didn't see. Almost immediately, I stumbled (quite literally) into the kitchen…and again into Sebastian, except this time he was preparing an afternoon treat to go with Ciel's lunch.

"Hello, Nekohime," Sebastian greeted, never once looking up from his masterpiece.

"Hi," I answered, looking at his culinary skills with awe. "What's up?"

"…um…," He answered with a flourish (I guess he noticed me studying how he decorated the cake because he began to show off). "I'm just preparing the master's afternoon snack….and what exactly do you mean by 'what's up'? I know it's not a proper use of the English language."

"Oh," I was kind of disappointed that I would have to refrain from using my American shorthand slang-lang. "Um, it's just a vulgar American way for saying 'what are you doing' or 'how are you at the moment'. That's all I meant by it."

"Hmm," Sebastian murmured. "Hime, you might want to start speaking proper English. As soon as I can, I will teach you, but it will have to be after the lessons with the master."

"Aww!" I pouted, slowly an evil smile crept onto my lips. "What lessons, Sebas-chan? Why do I come after the master? Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, "You sound just like Grell…"

"NO! WAY!" I gasped, faking shock. "Just like Sutcliff-kun?" I thought for a moment, "Okay now, Sebas-chan, now you're just being mean!"

"_WHO_ did you just say sounded _JUST_ like me?"

Sebastian groaned, smacking his forehead, "_GREEEEAAAAT_!"

Immediately, (and since I recognize everyone I will for typing sake (and laziness) not describe them except when needed) Grell burst in through the kitchen door with his chain saw, swinging it maniacally. I could only laugh at the site, and that was only after Grell noticed where he was at and who was standing in the room with him and stopped swinging his chain saw long enough to do both. At first he seemed SUPER pissed but then his eyes lit up when he gazed at Sebastian without his tailcoat on.

"Oh, Sebas-chan," He cooed, hugging Sebastian from the back, "you shouldn't have made me such a wonderfully delicious looking cake. Since your cooking is SSOOOOOOO decadent, I might end up eating it all and getting a stomachache."

"Lucky for _you_ then," Sebastian growled, shrugging off Grell's embrace, "This is not for _you_ it's for the young master."

"But WHY?" Grell complained, hugging him again…only tighter this time. "I've been a good girl and I think I deserve SOMETHING!"

"Tch," Sebastian started, irritated, "The only thing you deserve is a good hell-bent destruction to your face."

"Face it Grell," I smirked, "All he cares for is Ciel, who's soul he'll devour in one swallow, and one-night stands with himself."

"That's 'master' to you, Hime," Sebastian reprimanded.

"Who are you?" Grell asked, finally realizing that he was NOT alone with Sebastian.

"I'm Nekohime," I replied, smiling, "and Sebas-chan here doesn't appreciate us women, so don't worry I'm on your side….well, that is for most things."

"That's no woman," Sebastian stated, clearly annoyed now, "THAT is a transsexual who happens to be a GUY and GAY. Besides the ONLY reason I'm tolerating this right now is because I MUST get this done on time." As he spoke, his voice got louder and louder.

"Sebas-chan…" Grell whispered, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Sebastian…" I sighed, "Look, I was only kidding about the 'Sebas-chan'. I didn't mean to make you angry…"

The sound of clapping sounded at the kitchen entrance.

"Bravo, bravo,"

Sebastian and I turned to face the sound and bowed. Sebastian though, still had an irritated glare on his face. Ciel walked in, still clapping.

"B-r-a-v-o!" Ciel laughed, stopping when he was within a few feet of us. "That was quite a show, I want an encore now. Nekohime, great job at trying to keep your cool. Grell, didn't expect you to show up so soon. And Sebastian…" at this he burst out laughing, "…never thought Mr. Cool, calm, and collected would freak out as you did from a little teasing."

"I assure you master," Sebastian replied, slightly hissing. "I was caught slightly unawares as I was preparing your lunch."

"It matters not," Ciel continued, frowning slightly, "but just so you know, you're five minutes late. Oh, and Grell…"

"Yes….what do _YOU_ want Phantomhive boy?" Grell asked, clearly annoyed that his game was interrupted (strangely enough, I noticed that he was no longer trying to appear like he was crying).

"My manor, my rules," Ciel commanded, "1) there will be no lewd pick-up lines directed towards my butler or anyone else that works here. 2) You, of all people, must have some sort of business with me in order to even step foot onto the manor grounds. And 3) If you want to start a fight with Sebastian, it must be when he has free time and when I want violent entertainment. Now, leave."

In a huff, Grell stormed off. Ciel walked back to wherever he came from, and I decided to stop pestering Sebastian and go exploring some more…but this time I went outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 7: Taste the air with your tongue, why don'tcha?**

I walked to the greenhouse, determined to find someone else to talk to since Sebastian was being rude and not wanting to play with my 'innocent' jokes. I had already known that since Grell had shown up at the manor…then Snake was probably there as well. Little did I know how right I was, because just as I walked into the greenhouse this GIANT KILLER MONSTER CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! Of course, being the 'innocent newcomer' that I was…I screamed and flinched…ready for the bite that I knew wouldn't come.

"Bronte, STOP!"

As fast as the attack happened, it quickly ended. I looked around, finding Snake kneeling in the foliage of the greenhouse garden, petting the snake that tried to bite me. I should have been irritated, but strangely enough…I wasn't.

"'Sorry about that' says Bronte," Snake translated for the slithering one. He looked up, addressing me with his next comment, "What are you doing here on the Phantomhive property unannounced?"

"I work here," I answered, looking cautiously around for any more of his precious pets that could be within striking distance. "I'm the new stewardess that Ciel sent for, my name is Nekohime. So you're Snake, correct?"

"I am…" Snake replied, "'As are we' says Emily."

I laughed, the snake actually made a joke! Snake smiled, finally realizing the joke. We shared our moment a little longer before resuming our conversation.

"So why did the master send for you?" Snake asked, glancing at my tight maid's dress after a momentary hiss from a serpent that encircled his upper arm, "'Why do you wear clothing that doesn't fit you?' asks Oscar."

"Cheeky serpent," I teased before answering. "Well, to answer your question first Snake, I honestly have no idea why, and Oscar, the only reason why I'm wearing this is because this particular dress was borrowed from Mey-Rin, whom I do realize is not the same size as me."

Cautiously, I edged closer to Snake, "Snake, you have such darling friends!" I gushed, admiring the glittering scales of (and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it was…) Oscar.

"They all say 'thank you'," Snake translated, slightly blushing at the second translation, "and the males say 'you're just as precious'…" He turned and gasped at another snake that slithered out from the undergrowth, "Wilde I am NOT going to translate that!"

I giggled, "What did he say?"

"If you want her to know," Snake hissed, "Then you tell her yourself!...oh, yeah, I forgot…"

I arched a brow inquisitively, "Neh?"

Snake offered me a wry grin, "I'm the one who is stuck translating for them."

I laughed again, "Oh!...do you hate it sometimes?"

"Nah, not really," He mused, turning to who I assumed was Wilde, "except when the ones I'm translating for want me to get in trouble with any girl I talk to that happens to be as old as I am."

"And how many would that be?" I asked, completely amused.

"Including you…" He thought for a moment, "that would be about 3…"

"So, who are the other two?"

"Well, there was this girl I used to know. Her name was Beast, we used to work together in a circus called 'Noah's Ark'. She was the big cat tamer…."

"How cool!" I smiled.

"Yeah, and the other is the maid here." Snake finished.

"What was it like to be in a circus?" I asked, faintly curious.

"It was a blast!" he answered, smiling sadly after that, "But it didn't last long. But since I now work for the young master, I'm much happier. Way before I was rescued by Joker…he was the leader of us all, I was in a freak show…..I was there against my will. Everyday I was beaten for being different, starved, and put in a cage for everyone-else's amusement, and it was usually in that order. After the circus, I had wanted revenge against the master for ruining my family, but he told me that my family had already been ruined by father, a man who had sent Joker to save me, and that I was lucky to escape without knowing father's true horror. Since then, I've worked hard here to thank the master for saving me….again."

"Snake," I whispered, reaching to squeeze his hand, "That is so sad, I'm sorry that you grew up through all that."

"Yeah," Snake sighed, smiling knowingly, "but I'm much happier now than I've ever been. I'm finally free. I don't have to put on a show, nor do I have to suffer any injury. I owe the master so much that I'd willingly trade my life for his."

"Really?" I laughed, squeezing his hand once more, "Let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

Snake only smiled happily in response.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude," I asked, curiously, "but are you…..like part snake or something?"

"Sorta, but I don't have much knowledge of why, so I don't question it," Snake replied, locking eyes with me, "I feel that if I try to look for an answer then I'll never be satisfied, I'm content enough."

"That's good." I smiled. I let go of his hand, "Well, I'm going to go and find other people to introduce myself to,…..um, I guess this is goodbye for now…"

Snake's mouth twitched slightly, "Hime…will you come back?"

I smiled, "So far Snake, You're my favorite person to talk to." I began to walk out, "Oh, and by the way, Snake,….you have beautiful eyes."

I left Snake staring at me with an inquisitive and admiring look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 8: Meet me where the flowers never stop blooming**

I walked out, glad that I made at least one friend. Of course, that didn't stop me from grinning and walking towards the next person I hoped to meet. As if on cue, the Phantomhive gardener, Finnian, waved in my direction. I smiled and waved back.

"Wow!" he grinned, walking towards me, "are you the new girl Mey-Rin was talking about?"

"Yup," I answered, "My name is Nekohime, but you can call me any variation of that name."

"That's quite a long name…can I just call you Neko?"

"Sure"

I turned to admire all the towering trees that lined the courtyard. Slowly, Finnian edged towards me, almost as if hesitant to be near me. I merely laughed, and took the remaining steps to stand beside him.

"What's wrong?" I smiled, "are you nervous just standing next to me? Don't worry, I won't bite…much."

"It's not that," he muttered, now looking down at his boots.

"Then what is it?" I asked, now trying to stand dangerously close to him.

"I…." he struggled to find the appropriate words, "I…I think you're pretty!"

When he admitted this, his face turned red and he turned to run. I was in shock, no one to this very day as ever called me pretty. Only after I couldn't see him anymore did I realize that he had run away.

Uselessly, I called after him, "Finny!"

I stayed in the courtyard for a few seconds longer. With a grim sigh and a wry smile, I continued my stroll around the manor. In my mind, I knew that I only had two…if not three more people left to meet. Out of who remained, I only dreaded meeting one of them….and THAT person I'd hoped to meet WAAAAAAAY later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 9: In the fire and the flames…BOOOOOOOM!**

I eventually ran into Bard, the Phantomhive 'chef'. As for our conversation, it was nothing short of overused pick-up lines. I could only hope that I wouldn't burst out laughing at his poor attempt to 'pick me up'.

"Hey, doll," He smirked, hooking an arm around my shoulders. "How about you and me make some sparks to set the world afire with passionate flames of love?"

"How about _you_," I emphasized, removing his arm from my shoulders…only to have it drop to my waist, "make like a bee and buzz off?"

"Oh, honey," He continued as if my remark didn't faze him. "like the birds and the bees, we can have a harmonic relationship of ecstasy."

"How about not and say we did." I managed to escape his grip and take a few steps away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that," Bard whined, stepping towards me, "I was only kidding around…..I'm Bard by the way…and you are?"

"Nekohime," I answered, stepping back to keep the same distance between us.

"I'm really a nice guy," He continued, holding out a hand uselessly towards me, "…honest."

"Hmm," I thought aloud, my voice singing with sarcasm, "…really, well if you were then you'd…..restart that pathetic excuse of an introduction like a PROPER gentleman."

"Alright," Bard sighed, straightening up, "My name is Bard and I work as the Chef of the Noble Phantomhive Earl. (he extended a hand in a courting gesture) May I ask you for your name, my lady?"

I smiled, pleased, "My name is Nekohime and I am the newly hired Phantomhive Stewardess." I extended my hand in a formal style.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, I quickly took back my hand and laughed nervously, "There, now was that so hard?"

"Not really," he replied, returning the grin.

We stood there for a moment longer.

"Well," I began, breaking the silence, "It was nice meeting you, but I have others to meet and a master to appease. So, I guess I'll be seeing you later…"

"Nah," Bard answered with a wry grin, again looping an arm around me. "Tell you what I'm in a good mood…so I think I'll give you the grand tour."

"Aww too bad," I sighed, slipping from his grip, "but the young master gave me free reign to explore the grounds without the help of someone else, so I think I'll just stick to that while you get back to whatever you were working on"

"Neko, you're no fun," Bard complained, trying to look downhearted.

"I'm not falling for THAT," I retorted, walking away, waving back, "See you later Bard!"

Either he didn't hear me or he was mad, because he didn't reply. I continued walking on, glad to be finally away from his playful teasing….although after what Finny said, it wasn't THAT bad. I made it my final goal to meet Tanaka before anyone or anything else today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 10: Retirement is NOT for the elderly**

Just as I was about to give up on ever meeting Tanaka, I finally found him sitting beneath a very shady tree drinking tea. He waved me over (thankfully he was not in his chibi form…if not all I would have gotten was his standard response), as I neared I smiled and waved back."

"I suppose you're the new young miss that the Earl hired, correct?" Tanaka asked, gesturing for me to sit next to him beneath the tree.

"I am," I answered politely, "My name is Nekohime, I am the new stewardess to the Phantomhive Earl."

"So young," he sighed, "what was the Earl thinking when he gave you a matching position?"

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you are the steward for the master?"

"I am, but don't get me wrong I'm not judging your proficiency at actually performing this particular job…well, I suppose I also shouldn't judge what the Earl does for the household as long it is for the good of the household."

"Well," I sighed, relieved that he readily accepted me, "I'm a good person, so in other words I'd never betray the Earl or any of the staff. So, do you have any tips as to be a good stewardess since you've been here for so long?"

Tanaka smiled, sipping his tea, "Actually, yes. Here are a few: 1) Listen and listen well, 2) Do specifically and EXACTLY as you are told, 3) Protect the Phantomhive master, name, staff, and manor, and 4) Enjoy yourself while doing whatever the young master has asked you to do."

I raised a brow, "Hmm, looks like I'll have my work cut out for me."

"It may seem that way," He laughed, "but always remember that there are two types of people in the world, the ones you can consider family and everyone else. We're your family and we are your friends. Besides, whatever the young master will order you to do at any whim of his won't be too difficult…he only allows the most dangerous orders for Sebastian."

"I could tell that from a distance," I muttered, enjoying the feel of the warm sun rays.

"Speak of the devil," Tanaka said to me, "There is Sebastian right now, my guess would be that either he or the young master has something that they want you to do."

"Aww man," I whined softly, getting up. "and just when I was enjoying my conversation with you too."

"Nekohime," Sebastian called as he approached where we were, "The master has requested your presence."

"Yes, Sebastian," I answered, my voice barely tinged with annoyance. I turned to Tanaka and curtsied, "it was nice meeting you, Mr. Tanaka. Oh, by the way, thank you for your words of encouragement and advice."

"It was my pleasure," Tanaka smiled, "It was fun while it lasted. Go now before you get a scolding from Sebastian and try the patience of the master."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." I replied with a final wave as I followed Sebastian back to the manor.

With my meetings with the Phantomhive staff officially over, I calmly walked slightly behind Sebastian, with determined steps (I was determined to keep up with Sebastian's long stride…it just SOOOOO did not help that he was far taller than I was. Men and their height, SOOOOOOOOOO NOT FAIR!). Still, I walked with confidence…especially since I already knew every character like the back of my hand (no doubt that my obsession with the anime helped A LOT). At that moment, I could take on the world if I wanted to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 11: Mission Improbably impossible….maybe…**

I was lead to a rather impressive looking study, and (as I per thought) there was a beautifully carved lacquer wood desk with Ciel sitting behind it. While Sebastian and I were still some distance away from the desk (and Sebastian even further since he walked back out and then back in…this time pushing a tae tray), I waited calmly where I stood, watching Sebastian pour Ciel a cup of strong, but sweet smelling tea.

"Neko, there's no need to be shy," Ciel stated, noting how far away I was standing. "Trust me, I won't bite because that'd be too vulgar and Sebastian won't either unless I order him to."

"Oh, I feel SOOO safe!" I teased, walking to the desks' edge.

"With me around, you'd better feel that way." Sebastian rebuked, sounding as if he WAS trying to bite me with his words.

"Is that a challenge?" I countered, glaring up at his impervious grin.

"Only at my bidding," Ciel interrupted icily, first sharply glancing at me then giving Sebastian a lingering glare. "Back to the pressing matter at hand, Neko, the reason why I called you is because I have a very important 2 part mission that I know you can handle."

I thought for a moment, "Does it involve maiming or evenly possibly death? A malevolent form of torture?"

"Unless you count your ears being raped by high pitched squeals torture," Sebastian sighed, "the yes."

My soul flooded with dread, 'on the other hand,' I thought, 'this could be interesting.'

"It involves you going shopping for a weeks' worth of shoes and dresses, lying, and entertaining my fiancé tomorrow." Ciel concluded, giving me the gist of the 'mission'.

"I'm a little lost," I answered, disappointed that I wouldn't be in some sort of epic battle, "but what do you mean by lying? What would I have to lie about?"

"You'll have to lie about who you truly are. "Ciel continued, locking his fingers and leaning forward. "Lets try lying now."

"Okay, um…" I gave it a split second thought before answering, "My name is Nekohime and I'm secretly a man."

Ciel made a slight 'ick' face, while my 'lie' never even fazed Sebastian.

"I think the young master meant for you to lie about your name and background. Try again." Sebastian replied.

"Hmm," I thought, scratching my cheek with a finger. "My name is Amaria Phantomhive, daughter of the Earl Claudius Phantomhive. I come from America to spend at least a week with my dear cousin, the gracious Earl Ciel Phantomhive in England."

Both Ciel and Sebastian were floored by how I naturally flowed with practiced my fib. Ciel's mouth hung open in surprised interest, Sebastian's eyes merely grew wide in response.

"Wow," they breathed in awe.

I bowed, proud of my lie.

"That's perfect…you filled out the basic details." Ciel stated, recovering slightly, "I didn't think it would be so easy for you to lie so quickly and efficiently, even I almost believed it."

"Well," I replied, basking in my victory, "before I became your employee, I DID have a life you know. I could lie, cheat, and steal with the best of them, I STILL can." After looking at their shocked and questioning faces, I burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding, that was also a lie. Geez, I never lying could be so easy!"

"Well, alright…so long as you are truthful when you speak to me." Ciel stated, completely recovered. "I'll allow you to choose someone…that is, if you don't want Sebastian…to be your escort to the boutiques of London…and don't worry EVERYONE knows their way around."

"What are my benefits if I choose Sebastian?"

"A thoroughly 'spoon-fed' tour of the highlights including the dark streets." Ciel commented, glancing once at Sebastian. "and the best protection from anything bad happening to you."

"Someone else?"

"Whatever protection they can provide, and a straight forward tour…however it will be more like to the shopping districts."

"I don't really want a tour." I whined softly

"Then I take it you have someone in mind?" Sebastian asked, looking slightly amused.

"Not really…"

"Since you don't have someone in mind and time is of the essence," Ciel concluded, "then Sebastian will take you shopping and give you a 'bare bones' version of his tour." A small, but genuine smirk of evil lifted his lips, "and I'll hear no complaints about it. Remove your apron, wrist cuffs, and maid frills…and before you say anything, yes, each piece that I named is detachable, after all I did have Nina design that dress for efficiency and easy conversion."

With little effort I managed to detach the named items, giving me a solid, but less maid looking dress.

"Sebastian, give her one of my hats that will match the dress. If anything, she will look a bit childish but it will serve to keep her in her role." After dismissing Sebastian, Ciel turned to me, "Nekohime….well, for now, Amaria, please try to act like the American Aristocrat you are lying to be. It will make you seem more natural when you meet my fiancé tomorrow."

"Alright," I replied, donning the top hat and slightly crooking it to my left. "Butler of the English Earl, lead on to London."

Ciel nodded to Sebastian's inquiring glance. With a sigh, Sebastian bowed like the way he always did for Ciel when given an order.

"Yes, my lady."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World **

**Chapter 12: To any girl it's a sweet dream but Sebastian's nightmare…**

The thrill that filled me after stepping out of the carriage that Ciel, my now pretend 'cousin', graciously ordered to take me and Sebastian ('my' butler…Ciel had also mentioned that since I was to be his 'cousin' then what's his is mine and so forth (like a VERY gracious host)) could not be measured. Now, I'm not much of a big clothing shopper…but O.M.G! 18th century London could DEFINITELY change that in ANY girl. Since I had always been interested in the Victorian/ Edwardian fashion, this WAS definitely a dream come true.

"Come along, my lady, as your cousin will be waiting." Sebastian sighed, practically dragging me away from just looking through the windows to actually shop in the store, "and since this is your first time here, I'd suggest you'd best be quick with your shopping as the young master is NOT a patient man."

"You suck!" I pouted, reluctantly following his lead. "When a daughter of an American Earl first comes to London, she EXPECTS to be treated with the UTMOST respect that YOUR master has ordered you to do. I'm quite sure my dear cousin, Ciel, would reprimand _you_ for your rude behavior in public."

"How about this lovely pink dress?" he asked, turning to face me with the frilliest dress that looked like a pink crayon puked all over it.

"How about that…?" I asked, pointing at a modest, but less frilly midnight blue dress.

"Yes, that's nice, but," Sebastian continued, STILL holding the pink mess in his hands, "I don't think the young master's fiancée would agree with the color or the small amount of lace."

"Um, H-E-L-L-O!" I retorted, "Ciel asked ME to choose the dresses, not you! You're a man! What the HELL do you know about shopping for GIRLS?"

"Plenty enough."

"Obviously NOT!"

"AWW, my poor darling Sebas-chan!"

I rolled my eyes, and Sebastian groaned in annoyance, covering his face with a hand. Grell strode past me and immediately attached himself to Sebastian's hip. I could only laugh at the face he made when Grell did this.

"Hi!" I giggled, extending a hand out to Grell, "I never caught your name earlier, will you please tell me?"

Without letting go of Sebastian, Grell extended a hand and shook mine, "My Name is Grell Sutcliff, and I will not allow you to have the heart of my Sebas-chan!"

"I laughed, "Don't worry, he's all yours. By the way, you could not have come at a better time!"

I grinned wickedly at Sebastian, who in turn glared back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I continued, "Sebastian was supposed to take me shopping. The Ciel even said that I could pick out what I wanted, and he," I indicated towards Sebastian, "Won't let me! He insists that I wear what he picks out! I had told him earlier that he is no girl, so how could he EVEN know what girls like!"

Grell gasped, "Sebas-chan! How rude!"

"The name is Sebastian," Sebastian argued, squirming in Grell's tight grip, "and I was only simply trying to help her shop faster."

"Lesson 101 on Females," Grell tutted, rubbing his cheek on Sebastain's, "Never pick out a dress for a girl, it'll only make her feel worthless and shameless in a man's eye."

"And I suppose you know from experience?" I asked

"I do." Grell answered.

"Yeah, right!" Sebastian growled.

"Well, now that Grell is here, "I began after my laughing fit attacked then subsided, "You'll be distracted enough so that I can get what I want."

"And so can I!" Grell smirked, never hiding the joy in his voice.

Sebastian could only groan in protest. However, since he was in public…it would be very bad (and not to mention rude) if he created a scene. So, with as much dignity and grace (and severe control) that he could muster, Sebastian and I continued shopping.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

In another store (after buying the midnight blue dress that I chose), Grell decided to make himself my 'personal' dress matchmaker. At first I was skeptical, but I eventually warmed up to the idea when he began finding dresses that were more my taste. The first one he found was a pretty turquoise blue two-piece, the skirt was made up of solid petticoats draped in a matching gauzy over skirt. The blouse was the same solid color as the petticoats. I immediately was enamored with the dress, Sebastian on the other hand…not so much.

"My lady," Sebastian began, still annoyed that Grell decided to tag along. "I don't think it would be wise to allow _a man_ to do your shopping for you…as you had scolded me earlier for it."

"That was _YOU_, "I retorted, admiring myself (with Grell's picked dress on) in the tri-body mirrors. "Besides, Grell has MUCH BETTER taste, than any man."

"I thank you for the sincere compliments," Grell commented, this time he returned with another dress, this time it was a deep ruby, blood red dress. "It's only a shame that men cannot have the same tastes as us women. We are, after all, the only beauty left in this world." He sighed, "Oh, since I've been with you and my dear Sebas-chan, I've caught myself wishing that I had hair as black as yours…if I had I could most certainly pull the gothic décor of the colors black and red. On you this dress will look dangerously hot, however I like my hair the way it is…especially since I ADORE the color red."

"I already told _you_ MY NAME IS SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian growled, gritting his teeth. "AND YOUR NO WOMAN GRELL!" he said with increasing annoyance and anger. He turned to me a practically begged, "Please, my lady, let me go find you some dresses that will actually complement you."

"You had your chance, sorry" I slightly comforted. "Maybe, I'll let you pick out a dress or two at the next shop, for now go and pay for these two."

"Yes, madam." Sebastian stated, his voice held a slight twinge of relief since it meant getting away from Grell…even if it was just for one minute.

"Grell, darling," I continued, trying to keep him from following Sebastian

"Yes?"

"I had so much fun today," I sighed, looking slightly dreamy eyed. "but Sebastian is not feeling well, so out of consideration I will quit early and return another day. Please leave, but return when Sebastian is feeling better….like maybe tonight in his bedroom?"

Apparently, Grell got the hint, with a devious smile he replied, "Alright then, but do not let my dear Sebas-chan know that I'll see him later. Lie for me and say that I grew bored and wandered off, okay?"

I smiled back, "Sure thing."

With a slight wave (and a kiss blown to Sebastian's back), Grell left the shop and disappeared (for now). When Sebastian returned, he cautiously glanced around, searching for Grell. When he found no trace of him, did Sebastian dare to relax…this time looking at me inquisitively with a demonic smirk.

"So what happened to your gender confused friend?" He taunted, holding my purchases.

"I made him go away," I replied nonchalantly.

"How?"

"I told him to come back another day."

"And he left just LIKE THAT?"

"Just like that." I answered, walking out the shop with Sebastian following me.

"Hmm," He thought, slightly grinning, "You must be a miracle worker."

I turned to face him with the most dangerously demonic grin I could muster, "Nope, I'm just a female to the core."

Sebastian's eyes only widened in response.

"Well then, to the next shop?" I asked, immediately pulling my expression into a calmed one.

"As you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry that this chapter is not waht you are expecting, but I had this major project due. BUT FOR YOUR SAKE, I WILL MAKE Chapter 14 and 15 WAAAAY more fun...forgive me on this one..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroshitsuji: Another World<strong>

**Chapter 13: In the Middle of the Street, there IS an Oasis**

After perusing another shop (and letting Sebastian pick out the last two dresses; a pretty, deep purple and a morbid green dress (and yes, there is a such color…it's actually black with emerald green glitter….(XD I own) and I was currently wearing the nail polish), we were looking around to see where else we could shop at. In that split second, we heard two distinct voices. I rolled my eyes in my own imagination.

"HOW DARE YOU! You WERE and HAVE sworn to NEVER leave MASTER CIEL's SIDE!"

"Soma, please,…maybe there is a logical explanation for this…"

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE! And to think I actually trusted you with my life once, FOR SHAME!" Soma marched up to Sebastian, fury written all over his face, "Ciel must and WILL hate you for this! And then you have the GALL to SHOW UP IN PUBLIC WITH THIS…this….this…Agni, help me out here!"

"This…girl?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

Soma glared at me with as much hate as he could, I (on the other hand) decided to use this opportunity to test myself. I widened my eyes in false innocence, side stepping slightly until my shoulder was behind Sebastian's form. With my opposite hand, I grasped his sleeve, acting like I was frightened.

"Sebastian," I began, trying to sound timid, "who are these men?"

Sebastian sensed what I was trying to do, so he played along, "My lady," he replied, trying to sound like he was trying to comfort me, "there is no need to fear, these two," he growled at Soma, "are-…"

"I am the GREAT PRINCE SOMA!" Soma authenticated loudly, "I work for the ever so KIND and NOBLE Earl Ciel Phantomhive, as a house sitter for his London manor."

"Soma…"Agni chided softly, "maybe you shouldn't say that so loudly…people are staring…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Soma continued, "THIS here is HIGHLY INDECENT and UNETHICAL! Ciel's BUTLER SHOULD NOT BE ESCORTING, much less _shopping_, with ANYONE ELSE _unless_ THAT person is HIS MASTER!"

Sebastian, somewhat irritated, covered his mouth with a fierce grip, "There is a lady amongst us and several others present on these streets, PLEASE refrain from yelling obnoxious and obscene things about what I am doing right now!" he hissed dangerously, "As for me escorting someone other than my master, I'm only doing this because my _master_ has ordered me to."

"I suspected as much," Agni commented, "what is your name, fair lady?"

I smiled softly, "I am Amaria Phantomhive, may I ask you for your name?"

"My name is Agni, and we were wondering why Mr. Sebastian is accompanying you instead of staying by his master's side."

"Well, it so happens that the young master," Sebastian stated, glaring once at Soma before releasing him, "asked me to escort his cousin, Amaria, to the shopping districts so that she may purchase some new dresses."

Soma blinked at me (almost as if noticing what I was wearing for the first time), "Why? I can understand updating the style with some color or lace, but an entire new wardrobe? Wouldn't that be a bit much?"

I sighed, smiling sadly at him, "Unfortunately, I lost everything within the span of a few weeks…" I glanced up at Soma's and Agni's concerned faces. I shook my head, waving away my sad visage with a rueful smile, "Um, I'm not going to burden you with my ridiculous sob story at the moment. My clothes were simply stolen from me by the sea, and all I have is what I'm currently wearing."

Soma's hands suddenly gripped mine, his eyes shining, "You poor darling child! To be so young and with nothing but the very clothes on your back…..Agni!"

"Yes, Sir!" Agni snapped to attention.

Soma gently kissed my knuckles, releasing my hands and turning sharply to face Agni, "There is so much to be done! Colors; both to match and contrast, QUICK!" He pointed outward, mimicking a hero's stance, "Agni, to the fabric store!" He walked through the thinning crowd with business-like steps.

Agni swiftly bowed, "Goodbye for now, Miss Amaria and Mr. Sebastian," following Soma.

I raised a brow, grinning awkwardly, "Okay…that was random."

Sebastian (I noticed) had the same look, "Yeah, well…they're like that. Oh, well…are you ready to go home?"

I sighed, "Might as well…" I began looking around, "where's our ride?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, sighing with his customary smile, "That is just like the young master…"

"Don't tell me!" I groaned, "Ciel SO did NOT order a coach to bring us out here just to leave us stranded!"

"It seems that way, follow me."

"He's SOOO gonna get it when I get back," I growled, following him to the back streets of London, "HOW DARE HE!"

I continued following him, only mildly interested in where we were going. When I finally noticed how dark it was getting did I bother to ask where we are. To this Sebastian only gave me another one of his customary grins. I seriously wanted to punch him in the face right about now. We eventually turned a corner to a misty walkway. I suddenly knew where THIS was going.

"Sebastian," I hissed, using the most threatening tone I had, "you'd better not be taking me where I think you are!"

His smile took on an even more wicked appeal, "Don't worry. It''ll be a quick visit, and then we'll be on our way home."

"It'd better be." I growled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 14: I kissed a corpse and I Iiked it…I hope Sebastian won't mind it…**

"We're here."

I wouldn't have bothered with asking where if I didn't know why. I simply followed him to the dark entrance of yet another shop. There was only ONE major difference, there was nothing to buy here and the only thing that WAS up for grabs in there was death…literally.

"So I'm guessing that THIS is Ciel's version of '_Bare Bones_' tour," I air quoted, slightly annoyed.

Yet again with that customary smile, "Yes." He held open the door for me to enter first.

I rolled my eyes, "If something in there grabs me and I end up kicking it's butt, then _you're_ next."

"Don't worry, I'll be long gone before you can even turn around from you're wanna-be victory."

My hands clenched into fists as I stepped into the darkness, 'heh, I'll not lose this Sebastian…after all girls are the MOST dangerous creatures to walk the planet.' I thought.

"Oooooh….such a _wondrous_ and _delicate_ creature…"

His hand shot out from the darkness to caress my cheek and hair. An arm wrapped itself around my waist, dragging me further into the blackness, into another warm, defined body. A warm breath fanned against my cheek.

"What kind of information is your master looking for, Sebastian?...He's such a dog, gifting me with this type of soul when you yourself could have easily kept it."

"She's not here to be a sacrifice; this one is not for you, Undertaker." Sebastian replied smoothly, lighting hidden candles.

"Then what could the young earl possibly have planned for _you_, my dear sweet?" Undertaker cooed in my ear.

"I'm no one's dear sweet, nor am I anyone's sacrifice!" I growled, squirming in his grasp. He _was_ a lot stronger than I thought.

"Nekohime, stop struggling," Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "He'll let you go when he's good and ready."

"We-ell, THAT'S too bad now isn't it?" I argued, pushing against my captor, "Release me now or I'll DESTROY YOU!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Undertaker breathed, "Such language for a feisty mortal." He placed a chaste kiss near the corner of my mouth.

I was livid. I could no longer hear what he continued saying nor what Sebastian was replying. My hands came between us, I pushed with sudden force, striking Undertaker hard in the chest. He fell backwards, landing on his butt. Immediately, I pounced on him, pinning his arms beneath me with my knees and raking my nails across his face. The room was deadly silent.

"Well, well, well, so this pretty little kitten has claws. How cute." Undertaker grinned up from beneath me.

"Nekohime," Sebastian sighed, walking to where we were, "get off him. I did not bring you here so that you could start a fight with my master's informant."

"He kissed me!" I hissed, glaring up at Sebastian with furious hate. "He deserves my wrath."

"Not as much as _you_ deserve mine," Sebastian replied, his control never faltering (this infuriated me even more), "Now get up or I'll drag you off like the insolent child you are."

I glared at Undertaker one last time before standing up and moving to stand next to the door. Sebastian helped him up. Undertaker began brushing invisible dirt off his clothes, smiling wickedly in my direction.

"Now that'll be a delicious dessert, eh, Sebastian?" He continued grinning, "especially after that decadent buffet you call 'master'."

"I'm not going to eat her soul," Sebastian sighed, even though the idea is VERY tempting since my contract with Ciel is nearly up and everyone else's soul would be up for grabs…"

I gaped at him, "Impossible! No…no, it can't be!"

"Oh, yes, my dear Nekohime," Undertaker quipped at my reply, reaching onto a nearby shelf for an urn. He opened it, popping into his mouth a bone shaped treat, "and afterwards I get to bury that precious little body under six feet of sweet smelling earth."

I felt my heart pound in remorse for Ciel. 'Poor kid…even so, I already know full well what happens…and NO amount of fanfiction can change that.' I thought a little longer on that, "So why are you telling me this?"

Undertaker shrugged, munching on another treat, "Ask Sebastian, he's the one who sent you the letter…"

My eyes locked with Sebastian's, shock written on my face.

"Yes, but that was only after _you_ insisted, Undertaker." Sebastian replied, no glint of emotion in his eyes, "So do we tell her now or…?"

"Later…maybe in three days time," Undertaker sighed, sorting through the contents of the urn, "Besides, I still need a bit more information."

"Granted," Sebastian bowed, walking to stand next to me, "It's late. The master will be expecting us." He guided me outside.

"See you later, my lovely Nekohime!" Undertaker waved as the door closed.

The dusk air had a soft bite to it. I inwardly shivered, remembering what had just taken place. Sebastian grasped my shoulders with a firm grip, staring intently into my eyes.

Nekohime," He began, studying my face for a reaction, "under no circumstances are you to reveal what you just heard. Both your life and Ciel's depends on this information. Whatever happens next will make you and Ciel play crucial roles for your souls. I'm asking you to go on and show the world your smile while hiding the true hideousness of human nature, do you understand me?"

I swallowed, nodding.

"Good, now," He grinned, "Let's hurry back."

He took the dresses we'd bought in a hand, picked me up bridal-style and ran.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 15: I'm a knight…dressed in shining silk brocade**

We arrived at the manor, my cheeks stinging from the cool air that had a bit them as Sebastian had carried me. He calmly walked (still carrying me) up to the front door. Slowly, he set me down and held my face in his hands, staring (again) into my eyes.

"Nekohime," He whispered, just enough so that only I could hear, "I will never allow anything to happen to you or Ciel. I may be a demon, but I do have a heart. I need you to keep what happened a secret."

At first I could only stare into those hypnotic, ruby eyes. I released a breath, "I promise."

He grinned softly (this grin, I knew, came from his heart), "Thank you…" He released me, straightening, "Ready to go in?"

I sighed, pushing the ordeal to the back of my mind, "Yes."

Sebastian opened the door, skillfully replacing his butler demeanor.

"OH CIEL, YOU LOOK **SOOOOOOO KAWAII**!"

He swiftly, but silently shut the door, glancing at me with a wry smile, "Going up?"

He picked me up again, readying himself to jump, "Hold on tight" he grinned, selecting the nearest balcony to land on.

I gripped him around the neck, not hard enough to choke him. He leaped, landing gracefully on the second story balcony rail. He hoisted me higher in his arms, grinning.

"Now to your room."

He smoothly walked across the rail, narrowly jumping to the next. We eventually reached my darkened room, the drapes still open from this morning. He stepped down, still holding me. After opening the doors, he walked and set me down in the middle of the black room. Without turning on the lamp, he closed the balcony doors and pulled the drapes closed, the darkness swallowing our forms. The door to my room opened with Sebastian peeking out. He closed it after a moment.

"Hurry, I must make you presentable for Lady Elizabeth. Take off that dress."

I glared into the inky darkness, "I'm not doing THAT with you in here!" I hissed, crossing my arms.

His hand gently tugged at a lock of my loose hair, "I can't see in the dark as well as you might think. Just strip to your undergarments and hold up your arms."

I hissed. "Fine…."

"Do you want to wear the purple dress?"

"I sighed, reaching around me for the dress zipper, "Yeah, sure…..um…"

"What now?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I can't reach the zipper…"

"Let me help."

I felt his fingers touch lightly on my shoulder, softly trailing to the zipper tongue. He unzipped me, his hand disappearing as fast as it happened. I pulled the dress down, letting it pool at my feet.

"Alright, I'm done." I said, awaiting his instructions.

"Hold on."

I felt him pick me up again. My cheeks reddened. I was being carried to another part of the room.

"Hey! Put me down!" I demanded, my voice coming out in a hissing whisper.

My feet touched the floor. The hands vanished. My heart rate (I didn't notice until now) steadily dropped to normal.

"I apologize, but I needed to move you so that you are able to grip something when I put the corset on you."

"A WHAT?" I gasped, (somehow I knew this would happen).

"Come now, wearing a corset isn't as bad as you may think. Ciel had one on once and he never complained."

I laughed darkly, "Yeah, right up to the point where he was screaming something about his organs being pushed out as you laced it."

"I told him as I am telling you now, no woman has EVER had her organs pushed out from wearing a corset."

"What if I don't want to wear one?"

I felt rigid material wrap itself around my waist.

"We-ell, that's too bad now isn't it?" He whispered, mocking me with my earlier words. "Just hold onto the bed post in front of you tightly and try not to scream."

I did as he said, gritting my teeth as I felt the first tug. The rigid bones of the corset began closing in. I let out pained hisses as Sebastian continuously pulled viciously, as if he was determined to break me. Eventually he stopped, tying the pulled laces neatly. I couldn't breathe. My breath was coming in shallow gasps. 'No! I mustn't hyperventilate!' I scolded myself. I felt my eyes start to roll back.

"Sebas…tian…"I whispered, the floor rushing up to meet me.

I heard him swear softly, but couldn't make out what he said. I felt him work to unlace the corset. Slowly, my breathing returned to normal…the corset no longer threatening to suffocate me.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried, turning me till I lay on my back. "I'm sorry. I must have laced it too hard."

"Too Hard?" I gasped, slapping at his face that was over mine, "You freak! You were trying to KILL ME!"

"No, not kill," he hissed, clearly annoyed that I had actually hit him, "only make you suffer like the rest of the females nowadays. I'm going to re-lace you, but I will do it a bit more loosely out of consideration."

"Gee, thanks," I sneered, rolling my eyes.

His hand found mine and he helped me up. Again I held onto the bed post, slowly breathing deep breaths as he re-laced the corset. I still gritted my teeth, it was still VERY painful…but strangely enough, not as much as the first time. He was _actually_ being considerate.

"There, now hold up your arms so that I can slip the dress over you."

I obeyed. After he zipped the dress up, he pushed a pair of button up heels into my hands. I arched a brow.

"Put those shoes on. I'll be back after a moment." Sebastian replied, walking back to the balcony, pulling open the drapes to give me some light and exiting the room by jumping off the balcony.

I reached under my dress, untying the laced up boots and tugging them off. In the midst of doing so, I fell to the floor. I began struggling to button up to heels. 'Man, what was he thinking? Buying me a pair that is thigh high? Honestly he WANTS me to suffer. That's okay though, I'll get him for this."

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" Sebastian's voice asked, breaking my thoughts. As he entered the room, he chuckled softly, "What are you doing on the floor?"

I glared at him. My dress was hitched up at the side as I tried to finish buttoning the top buttons that were _ever soooo conveniently_ at my thigh. My fingers continuously fumbled at the catches.

He knelt next to me, buttoning the last of them. Sebastian buttoned the other side before pulling me up to stand. The heels felt weird, I'd never worn any that laced up so freaking high.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, a smile grinning wickedly in the soft moonlight that seeped into my room.

I sighed wearily (I'd been doing that a lot lately), "Yes. Onward to slay the blond haired, blue eyed dragon and to rescue the one-eyed princess!"

Sebastian laughed darkly at my mission parody.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 16: Can't read my, can't read my, no-one can read my smiling face…oh, wait! Sebas-chan can!**

He led me down stairs to the dining room. It would have taken forever, but unfortunately…he decided to carry me (again and believe me, I was all for walking too!). He set me down just at the foot of the staircase, next to the dining room door.

"This has GOT to stop." I hissed, listening to the endlessly annoying babbles of the blonde just behind the door.

Sebastian smiled, "Just be happy that, second to the master, you'll be the only other I've ever carried like that."

I rolled my eyes, "You sound just like Bard. Now hurry up so that I can get this over with and this corset off…it's digging into my ribs!"

"Patience," He replied, adjusting my loose strands of hair, "and I do believe that _you_ have been spending WAY too much time with the master…you're starting to sound just like him."

"Well what do you expect? I AM his 'cousin' you know." I retorted, moving away from his hands.

"Of course,…my lady," Sebastian grinned, opening the door to announce my presence.

"Ah, so there you are," Ciel began, looking relieved, "I had thought you were never going to come out of your room. "

Immediately, I pulled a sad visage, making myself appear like I had just finished crying, "I didn't want too…" I whispered, my eyes falling to the stone floor.

"Who's she?" Lizzie's voice rose to an unpleasant octave.

"This is Amaria," Ciel introduced, giving Sebastian time to seat me across from her, "She is my cousin from America. Amaria, this is my fiancé, Elizabeth or Lizzie for short."

Her face immediately lit with surprise (I'd say screw her head into the nearest lamp and be done with it, but then that wouldn't be too _bright_ of an idea, jk,…man, my puns are terrible). "OH WOW!"

I kept my gaze locked onto the table setting, determined to not encourage her 'glowiness' any further.

"She is staying here by her father's wishes…correct?" Ciel asked, making me make eye contact with him.

"Yes," I whispered softly, my voice cracking to speak at my normal tone.

"I don't seem to recall the reason why, will you tell me again," He asked, an evil smile dancing in his words.

"Oh, this is sooooo EXCITING!" Lizzie squealed with delight.

I winced slightly, "well, earlier…Ciel, I didn't tell you the whole truth…"

Ciel's face darkened accordingly, "I see, will you tell me the truth now?"

"Yes," I took a deep breath that came up short because of the corset. "I…I lost everything within the span of a few weeks. My father, your uncle, died of a deadly disease that left me with nothing after my stepmother and her closet lover took over my inheritance. I went to live with my fiancé, Stefan Aluton, the son of a duke. He was wonderful, as was his family until…." I allowed tears to form willingly to make my lie more convincing, "…until he was killed by a random act of violence trying to protect me. He was brutally stabbed several times. All of his wounds…were fatal. His family blamed me for his death, so I knew I had to leave. I came here with what little money I had left and whatever clothes I could fit into a travelling trunk." A soft metallic clink interrupted my momentary pause, a tear glistened on the charger plate infront of me. After Lizzie's sharp breath intake, I continued, "While I was travelling, the ship I was on sank. I had barely managed to escape wearing only the dress that I had on this morning before you asked Sebastian to take me shopping…I am ever so grateful for your generous kindness."

"That's what family is for," Ciel replied kindly, taking one of my hands in his, "Since I'm basically whats left of any family related to you, I want to call you my sister…if that's alright with you…"

I smiled softly, "Yess…brother…"

"THAT IS S-S-SOOO SAD-D-D!" Lizzie bawled, tears streaming down to soak the front of her dress.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's not ladylike to cry at the dinner table," Sebastian stated, rolling in a cart laden with dishes, "After all, what would you mother think if she saw you like this?"

"Yes, don't cry, Lizzie," Ciel comforted, releasing my hand.

"Please don't, "I added wiping away my false tears, "do not cry for me. Whats done is done and cannot be undone."

Lizzie muffled her sobs with a handkerchief, her eyes wide with sympathy as Sebastian placed a plate of food in front of her. I gave her a weak smile, still trying to play off my fib. She smiled back, almost as if a moment of understandment had passed between us.

I took another deep breath (or as deep a one as I could get), "I'm sorry. Will you both forgive me? That was really rude of me."

"For what?" Ciel asked, first glaring at the vegetables that were on the plate Sebastian had placed in front of him, then glancing sharply at Sebastian (who played it off with a smile).

I nearly gave my true self away by wanting to laugh at his expression, "For bringing my troubles to the table. No dinner should begin with tears or anger, only laughter and joy. So for the moment, lets forget my past ordeals and enjoy the delicious dinner that Sebastian has graciously prepared."

A smile graced Sebastian's lips as he set my plate in front of me, "Tonight's dinner is braised beef with lightly seasoned, sautéed vegetables…for your drink, I've prepared a pre-sweetened iced tea, a notably favorite in America, in honor of Amaria."

I smiled kindly at Sebastian, still keeping my façade, "…Thank you."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

After clearing away the main course and serving us dessert (a chocolate Bavarian cream pudding), Sebastian escorted a reluctant Lizzie outside to an awaiting carriage. She STILL managed to weasel out another visit (not counting tomorrow DX) and a small 'tea for two' party between me and herself (supposedly to take place about two weeks from tomorrow)…hw she did it, I'll never know. Either way, I was glad that she was FINALLY gone (even if it was just for now). Ciel had managed to disappear (after telling Lizzie good-bye) and I was left standing in the foyer looking like an idiot. I sighed, waiting for Sebastian to come back inside. When he did, he glanced at me with relief written on his face.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, also showing my relief.

He thought for a moment, "Well, I guess it'd be alright and safe to let you have the rest of the evening…"

"Awesome!" I grinned, thinking about what I wanted to do,"hey, can I see your room?"

"I don't think that'd be wise at the moment," Sebastian answered hesitantly, "It's just a room with an armoire with my clothes is in it and a bed…" He started walking away nervously, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I swiftly followed him, "Aww, but I've seen every other room in this manor and I've yet to see yours."

"Well, now isn't a good time…"

"Why not?" I persisted.

"It's just that my room is a mess right now…and…"

I frowned slightly, "you're lying."

"No, I'm not! I'm-"

"mew…"

We both froze in our tracks.

"Sebastian," I mocked, crossing my arms with a grin that CLEARLY stated 'you'll be in SOOOOO MUCH trouble when I tell Ciel'. "What _do_ you have?"

"Nothing, why?" He asked, an 'I'm screwed' smile plastered on his face as he turned to face me.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I taunted, wagging a finger at him, "I clearly heard a cat, well, a kitten to be exact…and the sound was coming directly from you."

"Why would I be stupid enough to bring a cat into the manor when both you and the master are allergic? Come on, Neko, I know better than that."

"We'll see about that," I replied, smiling wickedly. I cleared my throat, "mreaow…mreow…mew?"

Sebastian looked at me like I was a retard, until…

"mew!"

His face dropped (I SOOO loved tearing him down from his 'I'm a god and there for better than you' pedestal).

"Gotcha." I snickered evilly.

"Oyah? Well, I'm not the only liar then."

My eyes narrowed, "what do you mean? I'm not in the wrong here, you are."

He smirked at me, "actually, you are, for you see…you're NOT _really _allergic to cats, are you?"

Now I was forced to be on the defensive, "Of course I am."

"Liar, liar, the truth I desire," Sebastian mocked, "if you truly are, then you'd be having a sneezing fit just by standing next to me."

I gritted my teeth, "Fine, I'm not. There, happy?" I pouted.

"very much so," He replied, retrieving the cat from an inner pocket.

The kitten was SOOO ADORABLE! It was a gorgeous pure white, American short hair. It's eyes were chibi-like and a beautiful turquoise blue.

"mrew? The cat looked at me adoringly.

"aww, so cute!" I laughed, reaching out to pet the kitten's soft fur.

The kitten began purring at my touch.

"Sebastian…" Ciel's voice called quite some distance behind me.

Sebastian and I froze. He quickly pushed the cat into my arms, halfway dragged and carried me down the hallway. He suddenly took a sharp turn, opened a hidden door, and pushed me into a VERY darkroom.

"wait here!" He whispered urgently, closing the door.

I rolled my eyes, clutching the kitten to my chest and running my fingers along the wall for the light switch. When I turned it on, my eyes locked onto someone (nude) lying on the bed. My cheeks blushed hard as I screamed and immediately exited the room. My heart pounded frantically, the kitten rubbed its furry cheek on me in comfort.

"what's wrong?"

My eyes locked onto Bard's approaching figure, "Oh, um, nothing…heh heh."

I laughed nervously, holding the cat behind my back.

"Hmm," He mused, not convinced. "Why'd you scream then?"

"Scream?" I squeaked, "Me? Who screamed? Ididn't hear a scream…"

"That's funny, because I thought I heard a scream that sounded VERY much like yours coming from this VERY spot." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe you heard Mey-Rin scream," I lied, "So why don't you go and check up on her…she might be in danger."

"I doubt that,' Bard continued, studying my stance, "So…what's behind your back?"

"N-nothing."

"Show me," He demanded, "I promise I won't tell."

I swallowed, slowly bringing the kitten out from behind my back.

"Is THAT it? A cat?" He raised a brow.

I bit my lower lip, "Yes…"

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Bard asked, reaching out to scratch the kitten behind its ears. "Kinda cute, just like you." The cat purred loudly.

"Sebastian had asked me to put it in his room. I tried to, but there were so many inside and I didn't want any to escape…"

"So that explains why you screamed," Bard clued in, "guess he never told you that he had more in his room…and a cat fetish."

"Uh, yeah…" I replied nervously.

"Let me help you," Bard stated, taking the kitten from me and kneeling on the floor with one hand on the door knob. He swiftly opened the door (wide enough to push the kitten in) and pulled it shut, "There, mission accomplished." He replied, standing up.

I stared at him, "That was fast."

"Yeah, well," Bard continued, smiling, "anything for a beautiful maiden."

"How chivalric," I smiled, "Thank you."

"How about thanking me with a kiss?" he teased, tilting my chin up.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but my kisses belong solely to the one I love…"

He arched a brow, "and that would be?..."

"Clearly, NOT _you_." Sebastian stated, walking up and wrapping an arm around me to pull me away from Bard.

I felt a soft blush gently kiss my cheeks.

Bards eyes narrowed, "Oh. I see whats going on."

"W-wait, what?" I stammered.

"I'm going to bed." Bard snapped, walking away angrily.

Sebastian remained unfazed by Bards sudden display of anger, I (on the other hand) tried to put two and two together.

"So where's the cat?"

"I, uh, Bard helped me put it in your room." I replied, feeling my heart beat like a pair of humming bird wings.

"Oh," Sebastian stated, half annoyed, "So, did I interrupt something between you two?"

I pulled away from his embrace, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two were a bit too close for _my_ taste," He replied, his voice like acid, "So I was only wondering if there was something was _going on_ between you two that _I_ should know about."

"What? NO!" I stated clearly, "no-no-no-no-no! Bard isn't my type! I don't see anyone here THAT way yet!"

He studied my eyes for lies, but only found truth, "yet, huh? Well, it's getting late, so you'd best be getting upstairs to your room."

"Oh, okay then," I softly replied, my eyes hurting from looking at his stern expression, "…goodnight, Sebastian."

His facial expression softened, "Goodnight, Hime…"

I began walking away, hearing a door open as I did so. Suddenly-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GRELL SUTCLIFF!"

I began running back to my room, laughing SOOOO hard…I was crying.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 17: Oh! My Death God(ess)…**

I awoke the next morning with dawn barely peeking through the open curtains. For some VERY odd reason, I was in my undergarments (under the sheets) while the dress and corset were folded neatly at the foot of the bed. I sat up, confused.

'What the HELL! Now I know VERY well that after I came in the room, I crashed ON TOP of the sheets with the dress AND corset on…unless…'

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," I called softly, covering myself with the soft under sheet.

"Good morning, Hime," Sebastian replied, entering with the kitten from last night (which cuddled into his chest). "I trust you slept well…" He eyed the sheet I covered myself with, failing to suppress a grin.

I glared at him, watching the kitten (which he placed on the bed) pounce playfully on the wrinkles in the coverlet, "Did you do this?"

"Do what exactly?" He asked, playing with innocence.

"Did you undress me?" I hissed, the kitten coming to rest in the dip my crossed legs created under the sheets.

"You were complaining about how much the corset bothered you, " Sebastian explained, standing near the bed, "So I took the liberty of taking it off along with the dress…seeing as you fell asleep with it on…to make your sleep a bit more comfortable."

I scratched the kitten gently behind its ears, "How considerate…at least you covered me up with the sheets…"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Would you had rather slept with the corset on?"

"NO! It's just that…" I trailed off, now petting the purring cat.

"What?"

My cheeks blushed softly, "You're a man…and…"

Sebastian looked at me inquiringly, a brow arched.

"…and I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never allow another male to dress or undress me without my permission…" My voice dropped to an impossibly soft whisper.

"Did something happen that made you swear something like that?" He asked, softly touching my hair with his fingers.

I felt totally exposed, all of my past wounds raw and bleeding. There was something in his voice that practically begged me to tell him everything. I wanted too so badly, but I didn't. 'My problems are my crosses to bear, NOT someone else's enjoyment.'

I sighed heavily, "That's a part of my past that I can never change, but yes…something did. It is also something that I will take with me to my grave."

"Such a pity…" He sighed softly, his fingers now tracing nonsensical figures on my cheek.

I continued toying with the kitten. In my depressed demeanor, the cat swatted at my palm, lancet like claws embedding in my skin then immediately retracting.

I gritted my teeth at the pain. Sebastian noted the momentary tension in my body. He glanced at the cat, which (ironically) began licking the blood that seeped under its nails. I stared at the crescent shaped wounds, watching blood well up to the surface of the marks.

"You're bleeding…" Sebastian stated, running a finger over each of the little cuts.

It stung.

I calmly took my hand from his ministrations, "Sebastian, why are you doing this? I know that behind every action, there is a reason. What is yours? You cannot possibly be in love with me…that would be below your station. So, why? Are you not satisfied with knowing that towards the very end everyone's life, this is all just a game to you?" Tears (I do not know when) had started softly coursing down my cheeks. "So why are you so intent with playing with mine? Isn't Ciel's enough?"

"Hime…" Sebastian sounded softly, bending to hold me gently to him.

I (in turn) held him as tightly as I could, my voice muffled by the arm of his tailcoat, "You sicken me, Sebastian."

The kitten slept soundlessly throughout our conversation. We remained like that until the sun had fully risen. My tears, slowly dried (well, what was left from my cheeks brushing against Sebastian's coat).

"Hime, I cannot help the way I am. I only wish that somehow you can forgive my over protectiveness-"

"Over protectiveness?" I sneered, pulling away from him. "You ARE unbelievable! Well, I hope you enjoyed your night with Grell, because you'll be seeing a lot more of him! I'll make sure of THAT!"

"Do not threaten me with _him_," Sebastian replied, releasing me (slowly at that), "Other than being as obnoxiously annoying as lady Elizabeth, Grell has NO power over me."

"Except for when it comes to molesting the front of your pants," I muttered, "then _you're_ ALL for it."

He grasped my chin harshly, making me lock eyes with him, "Maybe I _should_ have let Bard kiss you last night. You are nothing but a human; a mere weak, human female. It's now no wonder whomever messed with you in your past left you like this…you _were_ asking for it."

I slapped him hard, using my nails to dig into his cheek and leave 4 fine-bloody lines. The cat, sensing danger, leapt off the bed. Sebastian's mouth twisted into an ugly frown as he pinned me to the bed.

"That wasn't very wise," He hissed, his fingers clenching my face harder (almost as if he wanted to leave bruises). "When the time comes…I'll let Undertaker have you. You WILL beg, you Will scream, and you WILL cry. I'll be watching, as will the young master…and everyone else in the room will be getting their sick, perverse pleasure from your pain. This will happen very, VERY soon…and you'll be mercilessly ravished and viciously ruined for all those present."

My jaw hurt, tears stinging the corner of my eyes for the pain, "I'll not break so easily. I may be a woman and a human, but I grew up in the shadows of the world, so do your worst…even a demon with imaginations have their limits."

He released my jaw to softly caress my cheek, his gaze becoming more kind, "I know…"

I closed my eyes, severely punishing myself (mentally) for allowing myself to cry (twice! and in front of him!). I bit my lower lip, feeling more and more tears well up and slip out from behind my closed lids. With the knowledge he'd unwittingly given me, I felt like my heart wa mangled and shredded beyond recognition. In the midst of all my pain, I felt his lips softly kiss my forehead.

"Hime," His warm breath drifted softly where his lips fluttered against my skin, "Hime,…I-"

"Seba-ATCHA!-tian, you STUPID TWIT! ACHOO!"

We immediately turned and found Ciel grasping the kitten by the scruff of its neck, tearing madly from his allergies. The cat mewled pitifully at us.

"I thought I-TACHA!-told you to nev-ACHO!-er bring ca-AHTCHA!-ts into the manor! TACHOO!"

Sebastian pulled me to a sitting position before getting off me and walking to grab the kitten from his hands.

"I am so dreadfully sorry, my lord," He apologized, pulling him into the room and closing the door. "I shall immediately take the kitten outside….but on the bright side, Nekohime is no longer allergic to cats, and it's a small win for me because now the only person left that IS…is you."

"Shut-ATCH!-up!" Ciel glared. He didn't seem to notice me at first, until…"Sebas-CHA!-tian, what ARE you do-ATCH!-ing in Neko-HECHU!-hime's room? ATCHOO!"

"Yes, what the HELL do _you_ think _you're_ doing?"

We all turned and glanced at the balcony. Grell stood there, glaring maliciously at us (well, more likely at me, because I was STILL in my undergarments, covering my front; leaving my back exposed…which he could CLEARLY see since I was sitting on the edge of the bed that was nearest to Ciel and Sebastian). He strode in, his heeled boots thumping loudly on the carpet.

"ATCHA! GRELL! Get out-ETCHU!-of my man-ATCHU!-or!" CIel demanded, still sneezing from the cat fur that drifted in the air (mostly because there was a light breeze blowing through the open balcony doors). Grell didn't reply, instead walking till he was equally distant between both Sebastian and I. He slapped me, delivering a round-house kick to Sebastian in the stomach when he tried to intervene. Sebastian flew back from the sudden force, indenting the wall with his back. Immediately, Grell proceeded to grab me by the shoulders.

"Why? I trusted you!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He let go, sinking to the floor to cry in my lap. "I trusted you…" He whispered.

I had (somehow during all that) dropped the sheet covering me. Ciel's eye grew wide, his face blushing hard when he realized that I had caught him staring. Ignoring the fact that my chest was no longer covered, I began softly petting Grell's hair. Notably, his hair was THE softest (and The shiniest) I'd ever touched.

Sebastian growled softly, dislodging himself from the wall. I glared at him, still trying to comfort Grell. Ciel (still blushing) muttered something (that sounded and AWFUL lot like 'women') and dragged Sebastian out of the room with him.

"…why?..."

I looked down at him, his emerald eyes still looked like they wanted to continue crying.

"Why doesn't he look at me with that same precious look he gives you?" He asked, a fist pressed tightly against his mouth as if trying to muffle his sobs, "Am I not good enough for him?...Is my soul so ugly and tainted that he won't even look at me?...Ever since I've first saw him, I was irrevocably enamored with him. What is it about me that he hates? Everything I've ever done since that day, I've done for him. Why can't he see me and love me when…" His voice fell to a whisper, "…when I love him?"

"Unrequited," I softly replied, wiping away the tears he continued crying, "I too, know all too well what that's like…for there was someone I once loved…and by the one I loved I was broken and abused….o him, I was nothing but a toy to be used at either his whim or the whim of his friends. Everything I did, I had thought that it was for love…but he didn't see it that way."

Grell's eyes were wide, a devastated look gracing his face, "What happened?"

I smiled sadly, allowing a single tear to slowly roll down my cheek, "I found him in the arms of another lover. Only then did I realize that if he truly did love me, then he wouldn't have sought the comfort and luxury of another…So, the next day I told him that I wanted to break up…"

"Did you?"

I dropped my gaze, feeling a long dormant scar awaken and bleed as if it were a fresh wound, "Yes, butI'll never forget what he told me…" Grell bared his sharp teeth in anger, tears still falling freely. "He told me, 'Baby, I had already broken up with you the moment I had asked you to be my girl. Heh, but htose were some crazy exotic nights. Let's have another round for old time's sake.'…" The tears now fell swiftly from my eyes, "…then proceeded to have his way, leaving afterwards and laughing like it was all just a game to him…I could never look at any male, even if it were a small child, in the eye…I didn't trust anyone for the next 4 years after that…I STILL partially don't…"

He hugged me so fiercely that all I could do was hold him in the same fervor. His subtle cologne gently bathed my senses in comfort, sorrow, death, pain, love, and identity. For once, I wasn't suffering. When he finally let me go, I felt at peace. I locked eyes with him, a brilliant emerald flame burning brightly behind his tear stained, cat-eye glasses.

"Nekohime, I saw the face of the stupid twit that dared to defile your beauty," Grell stated, his sorrow melting into anger, "The next time I meet him, I'll paint that sick, fugly grin of his red. No woman, no matter what, should EVER suffer as you did."

"How did-…oh," I grinned softly, remembering, "cinematic records. How'd you do that without reaping my soul?"

"Well," Grell began, flashing his teeth in a proud (but still malicious looking) grin, "unlike most Death Gods, I don't have to reap someone's soul just to see their past…The only othe reaper that I can think of at the moment with the same ability is Undertaker." A thoughtful gaze flitted across his features, "Nekohime, are you even from here? When I looked into your past, I didn't recognize it as the England that I know of…who are you really?"

I sighed, knowin that it would be VERY difficult to explain everything…so I omitted some of the less important details, "My full name is Nekohime Kurotsuki, I'm from America. My family kicked me out of the house at the age of 16, the same age I got out of that horrible relationship," I shuddered, "…and I've lived on my own ever since…until yesterday when I found myself working for Ciel Phantimhive."

"Are you happy now? I mean, since you're no longer suffering like THAT…"

I gave him a rueful smile, "Yes,…um, Grell?"

"Hm?"

"Will you help me get dressed? I need help lacing the corset."

He stood up, holding out a hand to help me, "I'd be more than happy to assist…Are you going to wear that purple dress next to it?" He pointed to the dress lying on the corner of the bed.

I shook my head, my mood immediately jumping back to 'carefree' mode, "No, I wanna wear that two-piece turquoise dress that you picked out."

"You don't have to wear it for me," Grell smiled, helping me with the corset (I had noticed that he had a MUCH more gentler touch than Sebastian as he laced it).

"I'm wearing it for one reason and one reason only," I stated, allowing him to lace up the back of the dress-top.

"And that would be?..."

"I'm wearing this dress because, at this moment, I feel beautiful…daring. So to show off what I am feeling, I wanna dress in something just as equally beautiful and daring."

He laughed, adjusting the gauzy layers of the overskirt (after helping me attach it to the dress-top), "Resiliency, you gotta admire that amazing quality in women."

"Yes," I smiled at him, "That's why I'm so glad you're one of us in heart and soul. Now lets go and see what kind of 'innocent' trouble we can get into."

"Yes!" Grell replied, pleased with my 'take it and run with it' plan for the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 18: Beloved and Loveless: Miss Independent and Miss Keep-Your-Distance…**

Grell and I snuck into the kitchen, surprisingly…it was empty. I smiled, running my hand over the cool countertop. My stomach throbbed softly.

"Hey, Grell…you hungry?" I asked, turning to face him.

"yeah," he sighed, looking slightly sad, "but Sebby isn't here…"

"Ha!" I laughed, exploring the cabinets and pulling out random cooking equipment, "Just because dear Sebas-chan knows how to cook, doesn't mean that the rest of the Phantomhive staff does not."

Grell arched a brow, crossing his arms as a soft smirk formed on his lips, "Do _you_ even _know_ what you are doing?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, standing up straight with two aprons in hand, "After all, as one beautiful human, there is _nothing_ I will stop at until victory is mine."

"You sound just like my sweet Sebas-chan," He snickered, taking one and putting it on.

"Well, Sebby IS a bad influence, ya' know," I teased, walking around the kitchen to gather the ingredients that I wanted.

"So what are you trying to make?" Grell asked, following me around and holding whatever I gave him.

"I hope you like scones," I answered, walking back to where I had stacked the equipment, "because that is what I'm making us…that and some tea. I'll let you choose whatever flavor you want."

"Well, that all depends on what you're going to serve it with," He remarked, helping me measure out the necessary amount.

"Well, since the recipe I'm going to use makes them a lot lighter in taste and texture," I began, thinking, "I was thinking about maybe some strawberries and some lightly sweetened cream."

"I like the way you think, " Grell winked, now watching me work, "I'm not so sure if I should make the tea though…since Sebby once told me that I have a bad reputation for making brown water and not tea."

"I'll show you how," I replied, pointing to a kettle, "Now start boiling some water and go pick out the tea."

"Alright." He snatched a strawberry from the bowl next to me and did as he was told.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

After teaching Grell how to make a proper cup of tea (ironically, he either has no imagination or he wanted to match flavors, because he chose a subtle-tasting strawberry tea). We ate in the kitchen, then cleaned up afterwards. While we washed the dishes we'd used (well, Grell washed; he insisted, and I dried), I began humming lines from 's 'Butterfly' (the origional edition).

"What are you singing?" He asked curiously, listening after I'd hummed the first verse.

"Um, it's just a song that I know," I muttered, embarrassed that I had gotten caught.

"I wanna hear the words…after all, based on the way you were humming it, it must be a pretty catchy tune."

"It is, but," I paused, taking in a deep breath, "but my voice…I've been told that I have no talent for singing…"

Grell crossed his arms, looking annoyed, "Just WHO told you that? Anyone with a brain can CLEARLY hear that you were in tune. Now I know that my precious Sebby is an active tutor for the earl…lets see, it should be about 10 by now and they should be…in the music room upstairs!"

I looked at him suspiciously, "What are you getting at, Grell?"

"Come," He grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me towards the kitchen door. "We're going to prove me correct. I definitely know Sebas-chan will agree."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"SEBAS_CHAAAN!" Grell called loudly, barging into the music room…STILL dragging me along.

Sebastian's face held a substantial amount of annoyance (however, Ciel's face was torn between that of relief and annoyance.)

"Sebas-chan, you MUST hear Nekohime!" He continued, finally releasing me only to latch onto Sebastian.

I locked eyes with Sebastian over Grell's shoulder, rolling my eyes.

"Grell, please refrain from barging in during the young master's music lesson and yelling obnoxiously about Nekohime." Sebastian stated slowly and calmly (man, where he got THAT patience from, I'll never know), peeling Grell off of him, " When the lesson is over, I'll listen to whatever ridiculous ravings you're trying to say. So please, have a _little_ patience. You both," he flicked his gaze at me, watching as I sat on the little bench in front of the pearl in-lay, grand piano, "will have my full attention when we are done. You can both stay in the room, but you must remain absolutely _SILENT_. Understand?"

"Crystal," I replied, flashing a devious but innocent smile.

Grell frowned, walking away to stand next to me.

Sebastian let out a small (annoyed) breath, "Let's continue, my lord…you were on the fourth line…"

Ciel breathed slowly, striking a perfect violin pose. He began playing. I immediately recognized the melody, it was Mozart's symphony # 84, violin part A. Ciel scratched a few notes every now and then. We all winced as a string of notes were hit far too high. He stopped in frustration, his face contorting into anger at the music sheet he stared at.

"I never told you to stop," Sebastian began, his customary smirk never faltering to make an appearance. "Start again."

Again, Ciel began playing; messing up in the EXACT spots yet again. He began messing up even more (this time, and somehow I knew, on purpose). Ciel' s vibrato was failing to make itself clear. Sebastian immediately snatched away the bow.

"If you do not stop messing up," He hissed, raising the bow like he wanted to smack Ciel with it, "I'll hit you with the violin, maybe then you'll learn to play it right."

"It's hard!" Ciel complained, anger written on his face and dripping in his voice, "It's near impossible to play in some spots! Don't even get me started on the vibrato arc!"

"Please," Sebastian retorted, "I could play this in my sleep. In fact, I could play this piece with both arms tied behind my back."

"Prove it!" Ciel demanded.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face the piano keys. Focusing, I began playing the concerto that Ciel had recently botched. Immediately, the only thing left in existence was the piano's melody and my fingers that danced atop the smooth keys. Eventually, the piece ended and the world began spinning as if what I had done had never happened.

"Nekohime…" Sebastian whispered, staring at me in awe.

Ciel's expression matched Grell's, shock and admiration written on their faces.

"What?" I asked, irked that I was being stared at like I had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"How long have you been playing?" Sebastian asked, approaching me.

"Hmm, good question…" I thought, staring up at the high ceiling, "I wanna go out on a limb here and say forever, but I believe I began playing at the age of 4…"

"Up until now…and you're what? 17? 18?" He inquired.

"19," I corrected.

"WHAT!" Grell exasperated loudly, crossing his arms, "BUT YOU LOOK SOOOO YOUNG!"

I scratched my cheek sheepishly, "I've been told that…"

"Play something else, please," Ciel asked, coming to sit next to me.

"Um, alright…" I replied, startled by his request, "What would you like for me to play?"

"Anything," He answered.

"No," Grell interrupted (once again latching himself to Sebastian's hip),"Don't just play anything, play something with words. I want Sebby to listen to your voice and tell me that I was right." His hand cupped Sebastian's cheek as he rubbed the other with his own.

"Grell," Sebastian growled, trying to push him away.

I closed my eyes, thinking momentarily, "Grell, there is a song that I once heard…and I think that it would perfectly describe your feelings…"

"Play it then," Grell smiled, his grip holding fast against Sebastian's attempt to remove him.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly…and began playing…

_'Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em>I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em>And I wish on a star<em>  
><em>That somewhere you are thinking of me too<em>

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
><em>'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me<em>

_Wonder if you ever see me_  
><em>And I wonder if you know I'm there<em>  
><em>If you looked in my eyes<em>  
><em>Would you see what's inside? Would you even care?<em>

_I just wanna hold you close_  
><em>But so far all I have are dreams of you<em>  
><em>So I wait for the day and the courage to say<em>  
><em>How much I love you, yes, I do<em>

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
><em>'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me<em>

_Sweetheart,_

_I can't stop thinking about you…_

_How I need you.._

_My love, how I miss you!_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em>I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em>And I still can't believe that you came up to me<em>  
><em>And said, "I love you," I love you too<em>

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
><em>'Til tomorrow and for all of my life<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly<em>

_Dreaming with you tonight_  
><em>'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly<em>

_Dreaming of you tonight_  
><em>And I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>'Till tomorrow<em>  
><em>Dreaming with you tonight!<em>'

The sound of clapping broke the stunned silence that had immediately followed the song.

"Brilliant!"

"Marvelous, Neko!"

"TOO COOL!"

"Simply lovely…"

I glanced at the door of the music room. Standing in the entrance was Bard, Mr. Tanaka, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Snake. They were all clapping and smiling happily. I blushed from slight embarrassment; I had thought that the only ones that would've heard me were Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel.

"That was very pretty, Ciel clapped, "Surprisingly, I liked it…a lot. I never knew you were so talented."

"But I'm not a very good singer," I tried to insist, only to be interrupted by Sebastian.

"Well whoever said that lied." He interjected, (he had clapped around Grell [sorta making him look like he was hugging him, XD], who still clung onto Sebastian…only not as hard as before), "They must have been jealous enough just to lie to you. You're voice…there's no comparison, it's beautiful…"

I stared at the piano keys, blissfully happy that someone acknowledged me and what I could accomplish, "…thank you." I whispered.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Later Ciel received a small letter of apology from Lizzie (which stated that she was feeling a bit under the weather and was VERY sorry that she couldn't make it for her promised…she even went on to say that she would make it up to him when she was feeling better). Ciel decided to play nice and sent Sebastian to buy some flowers to send to her. I guess the song that I sang put everyone in a good mood, because everyone was being especially nice to one another. I was happy, 'After all, the world could do with a bit more kindness.' Later, after dinner, I decided to take a stroll outside, enjoying the beautiful night sky and the fresh air.

"Hime?"

I turned, finding Snake standing partially in the shadows. I beckoned to him; he smiled and walked to where I stood waiting. I'd noticed that his hands were behind his back, but I didn't question him about it.

"That was a very beautiful song," He began, walking beside me, "I liked it."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I'm happy that you liked it."

We continued walking in silence, enjoying each other's company. After we'd made a complete circuit around the garden, Snake led me to the small gazebo that was near the center. I found it very peaceful and beautiful there.

"Neko, there's something that I want to tell you," Snake whispered, softly touching my cheek with a finger.

I smiled softly, waiting for what he wanted to tell me.

"I didn't just like the song you were singing earlier…" He continued, pressing something into my hand with the hand that was previously behind his back.

I looked down at what he had given me, it was a single, thorn-less rose, "Oh…oh, Snake, it's beautiful…" I whispered, bringing it closer to breathe in it's delicate scent. I closed my eyes, memorizing the moment.

I felt his lips softly press against my cheek.

"I also like you, Neko." He whispered, his mouth fluttering atop my skin with every syllable.

A soft blush caressed my cheeks as I opened my eyes, which met his.

"Nekohime…Nekohime…"

Snake chuckled softly, smiling at me before turning to disappear into the darkness.

"There you are!" Grell stated, walking towards the gazebo, "I was looking all over for you!"

I sighed, gently touching the petals of the rose.

"Nekohime," He stated, grapping me by the wrist like earlier, "you shouldn't be out here so late, it's dangerous out here for us ladies…ESPECIALLY us beautiful ones. Beauty rest is EVERYTHING! Come on, from what I'd overheard between Ciel and Sebby, you have a busy, albeit dangerous day tomorrow. Luckily, I've decided to invite myself to make sure that your beauty won't be ruined by those three…savages."

In my dazed state, I didn't pay his ranting any attention, allowing him to guide me to my room so that I could get (what he called) my 'beauty sleep'.

* * *

><p><em>Song info incase you don't know...<em>

_This song is SSSSOOOOOOOO NOT mine, (it's WAAAAAY too beautiful to be so) it belongs to the EPIC, LEGENDARY QUEEN of CUMBIA, Selena Quintanilla...the title is 'Dreaming of You'._

_I chose this song so that Nekohime can: 1) showcase even more of Grell's feelings to Sebby, 2) make Grell happy, and 3)try to start an embarrassing moment for the ever so dear Sebas-chan._


	19. Chapter 19

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 19: Gothic Rose**

The next day was pretty much uneventful. I helped out around the manor; fetching, shining, and tidying things for whoever asked. My mind kept whirring back to yesterday; Sebastian nearly confessing in the morning and Snake being romantic at night. I don't know why, but all day I kept wanting (no, anticipating!) the unique timbre of their voices. I've never truly felt like this, nor have I ever felt such feelings from someone else dedicated to me. It was only about an hour after midday when things started to get really interesting…FREAKY interesting.

We all rode in a carriage into town, Snake acting as coachman (and yes, Grell really did tag along). Ciel had been forced to sit in front of him, and I opposite of Sebastian. The ride into London (well, London's backstreets) was sorta entertaining. Grell, for the duration of the ride, kept either trying to sit on Sebastian's lap or caressing some part of him, pouting whenever Sebastian would put a stop to it.

Eventually, we pulled to a stop in front of Undertaker's shop. Sebastian got out first, helping Ciel exit the carriage. Grell hopped out next, helping me exit the carriage. Sebastian rolled his eyes, watching him act sub-servenient to me. I gave him a sharp glare before walking to stand slightly behind Ciel.

The door to Undertaker's shop opened (quite dramatically, I might add) as if the very shop sensed our presence. Much like the first time I was here, it was dark inside (but now dim since some brave beams of sunlight forced themselves through begrimed, tinted windows). We all entered, Sebastian closing the door between us and the outside world (plus Snake, since he'd been told to wait outside).

"Ah, my darling precious, Nekohime!" Undertaker called, bowing and kissing the back of my hand, "I was beginning to wonder when I'd get the chance to see you again…" Again, he wrapped an arm around my waist before addressing everyone else. Grell stiffened when he saw this. I could tell that he was using A LOT of control just to not extract me from Undertaker's grasp. "And my favorite earl is here too…as is his butler, Sebastian….Oh! and the lovely Grell…"

"Cut the formalities," Ciel interjected, his face never letting his emotions show, "I trust that you have that information I want?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Undertaker chided, running a nail slowly down my cheek, "where are your mannors, earl? It is only polite if you'd remember them and NOT show yourself to be the rude little boy you are when in the presence of two very lovely ladies…right, Nekohime?" He licked my cheek, tracing the same path his nail had previously made (only from the bottom up).

I didn't reply, shuddering inwardly as he laid his head on my shoulder and cupped my other cheek.

"Fine," Ciel hissed, eying the way the creepy man thouched me, "Name your price."

"I want her. Will you give her to me, young earl?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, remaining stoic, he grabbed Grell's wrist when he tried to step forward.

Ciel's eye remained cool and calculating, "You'll have to ask her, because I don't own her."

"She works for you, does she not?" Undertaker asked, his grip on my waist tightening. "So quite surely, you _do_ own her."

"Not anymore," Ciel proclaimed, "Nekohime, I release you from your servitude. You've served me well, and I also grant you permission to remain at my manor for as long as you wish."

"Clever child," He chuckled, now starting to gently sway, "Well, what do you say, my pretty? Will you willingly give yourself to me in exchange for the information the young earl desperately seeks, knowing full well that there is now no obligation towards you?"

My hands clenched into tight fists. I breathed deeply, trying to mentally dig myself out of the hole Undertaker wanted me in, "Is there no other way? Something else you want?"

"At the moment, no," Undertaker replied, spinning me until I had my back against his front and I was facing Ciel. He still held me at the waist, grasping my chin so that I couldn't turn my head, "Ask _him_ if there is something else _he_ wants. If not, my price stands as is…unless you want to make a deal with me. I'll give you the information the earl wants in exchange for something only _you_ can give me, so,…what do you say?"

I frowned slightly, mulling over my options.

"Nekohime," Ciel warned, glaring at Undertaker, "don't."

"Will I be able to walk away from this with my soul and life attached?" I asked, praying that his answer to fall in my favor.

"It all depends on what you want my consolation prize to be, my dear," Undertaker replied in my ear.

I closed my eyes as a knot twisted in my stomach, "Ant it _HAS_ to be something I can give you?"

"Yes," He answered, bringing my hand to his face to press soft kisses into the back of it.

I bit my lower lip, finally whispering my answer,"…a date."

"Hmm?" He inquired, turning my arm to kiss my wrist.

"I-I'll…" I stammered, disgusted by what I just offered, "I'll go on a date with you, but on my terms only and if everything afterwards goes as planned; meaning everyone is able to walk away untouched and unscathed and we get the job done without drawing any major attention. Does that satisfy you?"

"A date?" He repeated.

"Yes," I answered, hoping my voice didn't show how scared I was.

"What are the terms of the date, if I may be so bold to ask?"

I took a deep breath, "We'll discuss those conditions when the job goes as I want."

"Hmm," he thought.

Silence. Yet, we still waited for Undertaker's answer.

"Nekohime," Undertaker began, both arms tightening around my waist, "deal accepted. Alright, earl, you get to have the information that I've collected."

Ciel, although letting out a sigh of relief, never let his blank expression slip. Sebastian though, looked like he wanted to throttle Undertaker by just glaring at him. Grell too, had his teeth bared in annoyed anger.

"Alright," He continued, swaying with his chin resting on my shoulder, "The place you'll want is an underground brothel; one that specializes in dark fetishes and other…less 'savory' dealings. I've personally investigated the place and know that it's hosting a grand gothic ball. Everyone with a 'black' fetish can go and is invited, they'll even allow newcomers to attend and those who have…an attachment."

"Any details?" Ciel asked, fighting the urge to look sick.

Undertaker thought for a moment, "None that I'd care to recognize or remember. But this place is severely divided between Submissives and Dominants, in other words, half of the people in there were walking around like they owned the place, while the other half ghosted about like shadows of what never was. The Dominants had eyes of malicious hunger, but every Submissive had an empty, hollow look…almost as if they were living without souls.

"So how do we get in?"

"that's all up to you, earl," Undertaker replied, "I don't care since I have what I want."

"Please!" I breathed, my annoyance starting to show, "Technically, you don't just yet. My conditions, remember?"

"Of course, my sweet," He cooed in my ear, "How could I forget?"

"Hmm, makes me wonder," I mocked, continuing, "Anyways, Ciel, I think I can help you…well, us…get in."

"Beautiful and smart, I really starting to enjoy my prize!" He giggled softly, pressing a kiss just beneath my earlobe.

"SH-Never mind," I stopped myself, forcing myself to calm the raging beast within me that wanted to tear Undertaker to unrecognizable pieces, "I REMEMBER SUCH A CLUB BACK FROM MY HOME COUNTRY. If Undertaker is telling the truth, then it should be fairly easy to get in. All we'll need is a new identity and a new wardrobe."

Ciel stared at me in shock, "Is THAT all?"

I fidigeted, nodding, "Can we go back to the manor? I'm feeling tired…"

Grell, sensing my distress, added to my silent plea, "I agree with Nekohime, I too, am feeling a bit restless and would like to go. Besides, I think there's no more information he has to offer." Undertaker laughed softly in my ear before finally releasing me, "Such a pity you cannot stay longer, my precious jewel. I shall miss you…until our date."

As soon as I felt his presence disappear from around me, I immediately walked towards Grell and attached myself to him (he in turn held me in feminine comfort). We walked out that way, in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciao, beautiful Nekohime!" Undertaker called, the door to the shop shutting him away.

Once in the safety of the carriage, I let out a long sigh of relief while cuddling into Grell's embrace. He began petting my hair in soothing touches. I closed my eyes, wishing that what had just happened was only a dream…sadly, it wasn't. The ride back to the manor was quiet, all of us lost in our own thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 20: Curiosity…not **_**exactly**_** the best way to kill a cat…**

We (that is Grell, Sebastian, Ciel, and I) pretty much locked ourselves in Ciel's study for a decent part of an hour once we'd reached the manor.

"By the way, Ciel," I asked, finally glad to have _most_ of my nerves settled, "What EXACTLY did I agree to go on a date for?"

Ciel sighed, wincing at the fresh memory, "Sebastian, bring us some tea, I think we ALL bit off a bit more than we expected."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, exiting the room.

When Sebastian left, Ciel STILL didn't answer my question. Grell was standing beside the window, watching the sunset.

"Ciel," I asked again softly, watching his eye meet mine, "What's going on?"

"I never intended to drag an innocent into this," He began, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh! Just tell her already!" Grell snapped, crossing his arms and glaring an ugly glare at Ciel, "it does her no good to stay in the dark. I had already told you that once she's here before us, she'll be in far too deep. Now tell her before I do!"

"Shut up, Grell." Sebastian hissed, pushing in the tea cart with Ciel's request. "Since you're so busy pouting and yapping about it, then I trust that you've already drawn up the paper work?"

"Well, of course, Sebby!" Grell growled, "Do NOT think for one second that just because I'm a lady, I DON'T trifle with such meddlesome and tedious ideas you men dream up then run headlong to do! As it is, it's ALWAYS better to send a woman to do a man's job!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Ciel barked, sipping the hot tea Sebastian had poured for him. "Nekohime, I trust that, by now, you've already figured out that you're not from here, so I'll not bother you with details since everything is already in place and what ever is not will eventually fall into place. I don't know how much you know about us, but you should know of the long standing feud between the Demons and Death Gods. That battle is as old as time itself, and no one on Earth, Hell, or Other realm knows why or how it started. Essentially, their war is the ageless battle of Good versus Evil. To the Demons, ALL Shinigami are evil and vice versa to the Reapers. It is from their feud that we get _that_ term. It's only an unfortunate circumstance that we humans are caught in the middle."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked, accepting the cup Sebastian handed me.

"You're a dreamer and a believer," Sebastian stated, standing next to Ciel.

"You're a creator and life-bearer," Grell chimed in, sipping his tea.

"You are the only third source of power in this battle," Ciel concluded, "Nekohime, you _are_ the human spirit!"

I stared at them in stunned silence. I dropped onto one of the recliner-like chairs, dizzy. Surprisingly, my voice remained steady as I voiced my only remaining question. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply, then opened them to look at them with an understanding and power-filled gaze.

"What do I have to do?"

Ciel smiled that cunning smile of his, the one that showed that he knew he was winning, "First things first, Sebastian, send word to Nina that we'll be requiring her skills tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed. He barely opened the door when…

"Amaria!...Amaria!"

"Lady Amaria!...Mr. Sebastian, Master Ciel!"

He closed the door again. Ciel face palmed while Grell smiled; opened a rift to his realm and walked in. The rift closed behind him.

"Maybe they're in here!"

"Then PLEASE knock…they may be in an important meeting…"

"Well, WE'RE more important than some dusty old meeting!"

"Lord Soma! Don't!"

Sebastian quickly opened the door. Apparently Soma had been about to something to the door, because when Sebastian opened it, he face planted onto the pristine marble floor. Agni stood somewhat back, holding a stack of wrapped boxes, shocked at what happened to Soma.

With all seriousness broken, I just had to laugh.

"Hello, Prince Soma, Hi, Agni!" I smiled, waving at them.

"Miss Amaria!" Agni grinned, walking around Soma's huddle form. "Look at what we've got for you!"

"Aww! You two shouldn't have!" I replied, watching as he stacked the boxes neatly in front of me.

"Well we couldn't let you stay at Master Ciel's with nothing but those stuffy, drab dresses that English women find fashionable!" Soma replied (apparently his moment passed…not that anyone was paying attention to him any ways). "So I had Agni make you a new wardrobe based on the high fashions of India, our home country!"

"Oh, thank you!" I responded, showing them how much I appreciated their effort.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

After opening all 17 boxes (yes, I did keep count) and modeling the brightly colored clothing for them, Soma, Ciel and I moved to the dining room and chatted while Agni and Sebastian (at Agni's insistence) prepared dinner for us.

"Did you like the clothes?" Soma asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling for his benefit, "The colors were so bright and fiery that it made me happy just looking at them."

"WIAT!" Ciel interrupted, "So how and when EXACTLY did you two meet?"

Soma thought for a moment, tapping his chin, "Well, what was it? 2…maybe three days ago?..."

"It was the day I went out shopping for clothes," I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Soma declared, his face bright, "I was out grocery shopping with Agni, when across the street…I happened to spy an ethereal beauty trailed by a bespelled butler…your butler. The heavenly maiden turned her head ever so slightly and immediately…I was bewitched, much like Sebastian."

I began laughing, tears forming in my eyes, "Oh, PUH-LEASE! You know very well that THAT is not what happened!"

Soma looked at me exasperatedly, "yes it did!"

"No," I tried to calm myself, "Both you and Agni thought I was some evil mistress that stole Sebastian away from Ciel."

Ciel arched a brow, enjoying the entertainment.

Soma opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Agni's announcement that dinner was ready and Ciel's soft tittering.

For dinner, we had a chicken curry dish (a national favorite, according to Agni) and dessert was a fruit and chocolate mousse parfait (made with Funtomhive dark chocolate).

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

After seeing off Agni and Soma, and watching Ciel go upstairs to his office, Sebastian swept me up in his arms and swiftly carried me to his room, locking the door behind him. He sat on the bed with me in his lap. He held me close, kissing the spots that Undertaker had dared to touch with his mouth.

Finally, he laid his head on my shoulder, "Ah, my darling Nekohime," he whispered, his breath making shivers dance along my spine as it danced upon the side of my throat, "You do not know how badly I wanted to rip out Undertaker's spine and strangle him with it while I watched him touch you."

I laughed softly, running my fingers up and down his coat sleeve, "Why didn't you? You could have at least let Grell scratch his face off, because he looked mad enough to do it."

"I know," Sebastian laughed, "So what are the _conditions_ that you are going to impose on him?"

I thought for a moment, "well, I'm either going to drag you, Grell, or Snake along just so he can get mad because he won't get to be alone with me. Then he has to treat me and whoever I decide to drag along to dinner, he's buying of course. Hmm, maybe go and see an opera…because I can deal with him as long as he's quiet and we'll be in a public place, so I don't think he'll put those creepy hands of his on me. Uh, no kissing, licking, biting, or holding me inappropriately in public…and NO escorting me back to the manor…pretty much what I say is what goes."

"He'll be so mad once he hears all of your conditions," Sebastian laughed.

"Well, that's all I have for now," I replied, smirking evilly, "besides, I may add more later on."

He only laughed as he continued to hold me, "Ah, Hime, You're so difficult at times, but that's one thing that I love about you."

I arched a brow, "_You_ get turned on by my natural instinct as a woman to be as evil as possible just to put things in my favor?"

"More or less," He shrugged, kissing my jaw.

I elbowed him playfully in the chest, "Man, you ARE a freak!"

"No, I'm just one hell of a butler."


	21. Chapter 21

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 21: Nightmares are made of these, who am I to disagree…**

About 30 minutes later, Sebastian carried me up to my room and gave me a soft kiss (to say goodnight) on my forehead. After shutting my door, I turned to face the bed. The moonlight shone brightly upon a blood red rose that glistened beautifully on my pillow. I picked it up, pressing a soft kiss onto the delicate petals. In my revere, I felt his arms wrap around me and his jead rest upon my shoulder.

"You're late," Snake whispered into my ear.

"Well, I can't help that a lot of unexpected things happened today," I retorted softly, "What are you ding in my room anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, his voice like silk on my skin, "I'm here to see you and…" with one hand he twiassted my head enough to kiss me fully and softly on the lips, after a minute his mouth left mine, "to give you a goodnight's kiss."

My eyes grew wide, a hard blush coloring my cheeks in the moonlit darkness, "Snake…" I whispered.

"I love you, Nekohime," He stated, turning me to face him, "and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, nothing I wouldn't give to see you smile, I'd gladly and willingly sacrifice my life for you. To me, you're my everything."

"Snake…" I began softly, dropping my gaze from his, "but you hardly know me…" I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, "How can you possibly love me?" A tear fell from my eyes.

His thumb brushed it away, tilting my chin to kiss my lips again, "Because I can see the real you. Like my reptile friends, I have a sixth sense. I could tell that you'd been in love with someone who basically distorted and destroyed the true meaning of love for you. I'm determined to change that. No matter what it takes, I will bring back to you the true beauty of love…even if I have to traverse every realm of hellish evil to do it." He kissed me fiercely, as if to accentuate the very meaning of his words.

I kissed him back with equal fervor, I wanted desperately to believe I his words…and a small, hidden part of me did. My arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Eventually, we broke for air, he softly kissed my lips once, almost as if apologizing for being rough. My heart pounded harshly against my ribcage as he held me in a tight hug. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to memorize my scent. After a whispered 'goodnight', he let me go and exited my room (via, the balcony).

I sighed softly, undressing and putting on the night dress that I'd worn my first night here. Crawling into the cool sheets, I collapsed into the pillow that the rose had previously lain on…and cried.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I was running. There was something malevolent and dark chasing me. I was screaming. The manor loomed into view. Upon entering, everyone stood in the foyer…swaying, living and lifeless. Their mouths open and closing in a sick puppetry game, no sound coming from their throats. As a single entity, they all pointed to something behind me. I turned.

My eyes widened in fear. It just stood there, smiling. Black feathers swept around me in a vicious whirlwind. Only one gently touched my hand. It was a white one-stained red. I turned back around. Everyone was on the marble floor…their bodies mangled. I stood there, my bare feet bathing in their blood. I looked up. It smiled at me still. The white feather etched and buried itself into the skin above my heart. I screamed in anguish before the darkness consumed me.

The white feather now floated freely, dripping with my blood, only to finally disintegrate into nothingness.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Everyone stood around me, holding candles, concern written plainly on their faces. It was still dark. I sat up on the edge of the bed and vomited.

Everything was on the floor; what I'd eaten and blood.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

When the sun finally decided to rise, I sat up stiffly. Ciel slept peacefully on my left, Mey-Rin on my right. Finny (I'd noticed) apparently decided to crash at the foot of the bed. Bard was asleep on a chair, snoring softly, his head propped against the wall with a gun in his lap. Mr. Tanaka slept soundly in the plush chair, his chin against his chest, a gun also in his grasp. Snake was asleep too, sitting upright on the floor; in the sharp corner my armoire made with the wall. The only one awake was Sebastian, he was outside on the balcony watching the sunrise. A rift opened soundlessly, allowing Grell to step through.

"Did you all have a sleepover and not invite me?" He asked, taking note that I was the only one in the room that was awake.

"This was no sleepover," Ciel mumbled in his sleep, slowly sitting up.

"He's quite right." Sebastian stated softly, entering the room.

"Sebby!" Grell called, moving to try and attach himself to him.

"Please, not now, Grell," Sebastian sighed, holding up a hand, "Normally, I'd allow your attachment but now isn't a good time. Especially not after last night."

"Well, what happened last night?"

"There was a break in and an attack on Nekohime," Ciel answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Grell's eyes widened in shock (as did mine), "H-how?"

"We don't know how, but the only way we were even aware of the attack was by Nekohime screaming our names loudly. She kept calling our names loudly, all of ours. When we all entered the room, we found this black, shadow-like, fiendish thing hovering above her body, which contorted into inhuman positions in mid-air." Ciel shuddered, "More than once, I'm quite sure I heard her spine and joints snap with ugly, sickening pops as she continued to convulse. She still kept screaming our names, the words: blood death, and eternity, and she finally just began screaming an evil sounding chant in a dead language. We opened fire on the thing. She dropped onto the bed and laid there. A malevolent wind whipped violently against us as that thing fled out the balcony window. Sebastian checked to make sure she was still alive, she was…and strangely enough, none of her bones were broken. To make sure that thing no longer came back, we all decided to sleep with her in the room."

Everyone stirred, waking up.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord," Sebastian began, fixing Ciel eye-patch, "Since everyone here is waking up, shall I go and prepare some breakfast for all of us to eat up here?"

"As you wish," Ciel replied, stretching.

"Never thought I'd say this but," Sebastian sighed, "Care to help me, Grell?"

"Of course, my dear Sebby!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 22: Mysterious powers have got it going on and on and on and on…**

After being served breakfast, everyone departed as scheduled to see to their duties. Ciel, decided to move whoever stayed behind (which was Sebastian, Grell, himself, and I) to his study. We remained in silence until Ciel decided to go over the information we'd gotten from Undertaker yesterday and plan out how he wanted to proceed from there.

"So, Nekohime," He began, threading his fingers together and resting his chin on them, "What EXACTLY are we up against? Tell us what you know about these 'fetish' clubs. Basically, tell us what we have to do."

"Well," I fidgeted slightly, "I'm not _exactly_ comfortable talking about this, but the only way I can see us walking away is by becoming something we are not."

"By what means?"

"Well, first off, a fetish is what one does for physical pleasure; be it biting or using…"

"Using?...as in opium?" Sebastian asked, trying to follow my brain path.

I nodded, "yes."

"master, you don't think…Lau?"

"No, Lau may be stupid, but he not THAT stupid." Ciel commented.

"Ranmao though…she acts like a submissive." Sebastian argued.

My head perked at this, "Ranmao?...describe her habits."

"Well," Sebastian began, "She dresses rather provocatively and is extremely clingy to anything of power or anything she finds cute to the point of awkwardness, or so Lau says.. She's also very stoic and speaks only in erratic, one-worded sentences if a question is directed to her…unfortunately, her responses have nothing to do with the question asked."

"Hmm," I thought, muttering, "it's a possibility…maybe…seems easy enough to pull off…"

"Nekohime?" Ciel questioned.

My eyes grew wide as I smacked my forehead with a groan, "We'll need to notify Undertaker. He needs to be here, _unless_ one of you knows of someone else with an erratic, dominant personality…"

Ciel arched a brow, exchanging glances with Sebastian.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked, his eyes beginning to glow with malice.

"Eww! Gross!" I shuddered, shaking my head at the thought, "S-since he'd already investigated the club personally…I think it might be better if I went as a more free version of Ranmao, but as his attachment…eww!" just the thought made me sick, "Grell, you should dress as a female dominant bent on trying to convert other dominants into submissives. Sebastian, you can play the role of a dominant (naturally) and Ciel will be your attachment…your fetish, though, will be based on young, adorable boys (a.k.a. CIel) that you force to wear pretty dresses."

Ciel looked like he wanted to puke, "A DRESS! Again!"

"I'm so sorry, CIel," I apologized, "but clubs like this won't allow you in at such a young age unless you were a special case."

"I get to wear a dress?" Grell asked, a small smile forming at the thought.

"Yes," I looked at him, "Since you have such long, pretty red hair and a feminine face to begin with…I'd thought it'd be best to disguise you as a woman…ironically, your name would have to be both memorable and not at the same time…something that either describes you or your fetish…"

"Madam Red…"

We all glanced at Ciel, his quick response stunning us momentarily.

"Madam Red, it's all too perfect," He continued, "Rd hair and a stubborn will to make all men swoon at your feet…just throw in a blood fetish and a back and red accentuated dress and voila! Instant 'Madam Red'"

Grell thought about this for a moment, "Blood fetish…Madam Red…Earl, You're just too precious."

"And I'm to play a dominant with a fetish for young boys in dresses?" Sebastian asked, smirking softly and mulling over the idea, "Does that mean that my master will have to go completely disguised as a girl?"

"No," I shook my head, "The point of Ciel being in a dress IS to show that he IS a boy wearing a dress."

Ciel covered his face, his voice muffled, "Please tell me something to make me feel better about wearing a dress!"

"Well," I began, searching for complements that (I thought) would'nt offend him, "Since you're still young…your face still has a pretty, although a bit childish, feminine charm…your legs, since you wear shorts all the time, are and can rather be easily mistaken for that of a girls, and-"

"Please! No more!" Ciel groaned loudly, "If I want someone telling me how much I look like a girl, I'll just ask Lizzie!"

"But what does Undertaker have to do with this?" Grell asked, sitting on the corner of Ciel's desk.

I shuddered, "His personality is random and erratic, plus (as I'm quite sure) he'll be willing to go along whith what I say and he'll stick to the script. Not only that, but his egostatistical need to be dominant would cover for any mistakes that I may make while trying to act as a more free version of Ranmao." A sudden thought struck my brain, "Hey, Ciel, you never told me what we're doing this for."

Ciel picked his head up, "You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head looking confused.

"About a month ago, an ancient cave was discovered here in England, deep underground. It was an unmarked tomb. Whatever had once been buried is now loose and bent on destroying all forms of life." Ciel stated, "This thing is said to travel in the form of a viscous, black shadow-"

"Like that thing in my bedroom?" I asked, shocked.

"I have reason to believe that it was the very same thing," Ciel nodded continuing, "That thing was not the only thing to emerge…three ancient artifacts did too. A fiery ruby known as the 'Demon Heart', a jade pearl called 'Mother Earth's Stillborn', and a black stone called 'Death's Soul'. Somehow those stones and that thing that attacked you are connected. So at the same time, a tome was unearthed approximately 40 leagues out at sea in a similarly unmarked cave on a previously uncharted island. Along with that tome was a pure white, feather shaped stone called 'Life's Spirit'…Sebastian, bring it in here."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, departing.

"Grell, bring the two that I left in your possession."

"Sure thing," Grell stated, passing through an opening rift.

"What are they going to get?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll see."

Sure enough, I did. Sebastian walked back in carrying a rather thick, ancient looking, untreated leather, bound book. Grell came back bearing two separate pouches. Ciel dug in his desk, pulling out another, similar looking pouch. All four items were placed on the desk with a considerable amount of care.

"This was the tome that was found with this," Ciel pointed to the pouch he'd pulled from the desk, "The ones that Grell has is the jade pearl and ruby." He indicated the other two pouches this time.

I swallowed, "Can I see the feather stone?"

Ciel nodded, standing up and walking to hand it to me.

I cautiously opened the pouch. Of it's own will, the stone floated freely out of the pouch, shining brightly with a pure glow. A thin, silver chain formed out of the light which then immediately encircled my throat. The stone itself clung gently to the chain, which had enough of a give, to make it look like a proper sized pendant. The light vanished.

They all stared at me in stunned amazement.

A knock sounded at the door.

"It would seem that Nina has arrived," Sebastian commented, breaking the awkward silence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 23: Open that door and find a brick wall**

After discussing with Nina our reason for calling her (and epically lying in some spots) and telling her what we wanted her to make (based off of pre-drawings made by yours truly). She immediately set to work (after taking our measurements) in a room Ciel had set aside especially for her. Undertaker didn't show up until Nina had completed our requests (the fashionably late prick!). Luckily, she didn't have to remake my dress (in fact, she used my design to make his!). It was nearly 4 in the afternoon when she'd FINALLY finished and left. I was floored. That woman was either a miracle worker or a sewing goddess, because she completed everything as asked (and yes, that did include the fitting and alterations).

"Ah, my precious Neko-" Undertaker began (after Nina'd left), trying to wrap his arms around me.

"Spare me," I hissed, crossing my arms and walking away.

Undertaker (apparently) didn't take the hint, "I didn't have to agree to go on this job, I could have easily said no." He followed me.

I quickly walked outside, "Well, why didn't you? It would have saved me the pain and trauma."

His hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, spinning me till I faced him. His emerald eyes flickered dangerously beneath the long bangs that hung like a silver curtain in front of his face. I glared back at him defiantly.

"I'm not afraid of you, death." I stated calmly, fury raging just beneath the surface.

"Good," He replied, the hand not touching me tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear, "You should never fear death, but the evil that clings to you…and the evil that haunts your past."

"What the hell do you know about my past?" I swatted at the hand near my face.

He grasped my chin harshly, "Plenty enough," He hissed, "I know that you were beaten as a child, trapped in a loveless relationship, orphaned at 16, and currently you are torn between two hearts; one that would bleed and on that would thrive under the harshest conditions for you." He laughed darkly, "See, these sweet tears you cry…I know. I know how much you hate yourself for inspiring their affections. This very deception and masked façade has been forged into a meticulous shield-hiding away the bloodied and dying child within, but I see her."

He was right, for indeed soft tears had begun to slowly course down my cheeks. His thumb traced my lower lip. With his other hand, he took my hand and kissed the pulse on my upturned wrist.

"That was why I asked the earl for you," He whispered, "I could have protected you until it was time. It may be a bit too late now, but…" his hand dropped from my chin to touch the feather stone, "at least you're protected…however,"

He dug into his clothes, bringing out a tiny, silver hourglass filled with pure, silver sand. I felt a tiny prick on my pulse. I jerked my hand back, finding a small crescent mark welling up with my blood. He'd unscrewed the miniature top, and reached for my wrist. One drop of blood dropped into it, the sand glittering as it was stained red, looking like ruby shards.

"Just a precaution," Undertaker replied, replacing the top and hiding away the hourglass. He licked the mark he'd made, the wound closing as if it never happened.

"A precaution? For what?" I asked, stunned by what had just happened.

He cupped my face in his hands, my eyes locking with his, "Nekohime, I may not have been there for you in your past, but at least now I can be. If you're ever in danger, I'll be there to help save you. Especially more so now, because the world depends on your survival."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

"Ah, sacrifices, sacrifices, my dear," He replied in a sing-song voice, "So much to prepare for with everything to lose…and in so little time!"

"What?" I gasped, panic beginning to set in.

"Tonight is the world's last peaceful new moon, for the ides will be corrupted with danger," He finished, grasping my shoulders (as one would do to a misunderstanding child), "Nekohime, never leave Sebastian's nor Grell's nor my side until the earl has truly left Sebastian's."

I pulled back, "What do you mean?" my eyes widening in fear.

"Nothing," He smiled, "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, since we're here to protect you, nothing shall ever mar your perfect soul."

He walked off, waving as if nothing ever happened. The normalcy of the world came crashing down, my mood pulled a complete 180. My face formed a half-serious frown as I shouted at him.

"UNDERTAKER! YOU FREAK!"

His gleeful laughter was my only response

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Once again, I found myself stuck in Ciel's office (with the other three…which was Undertaker, Grell and Sebby). Currently discussing our plan of action (well, more like my script and character disguises).

"Alright," Ciel breathed (at my insistence, he was wearing his disguise [as we all were]. My lie for that was to make sure we kept in character and not make it awkward [basically I was covering up for Grell's insistence for wearing his dress]…gotta admit though, he was one SUPER smexy lady in that disguise). "Lets review, in detail, who we are. Starting with Grell, Nekohime, if you will…"

"Okay," I began, "Grell is named 'Madam Red', a woman with a strange fetish. She's the very definition of a 'powerful woman'. Her fetish started when she no, longer found her high from dominating someone who's willing, so she's bent on dominating other dominants-especially men. She's also been to various other fetish clubs, but this is her first time in this particular club we're going to." I took another breath, "That's it. What's Grell's job since he has no attachment?"

"The lowdown of it is simple," Ciel stated, "Grell, you are to sift through the conversations and find anything related to the tome, stones, and that thing. Start them talking, see what else they know, but try to do it as inconspicuously as possible, okay?"

"Understood, earl," Grell smiled, flaunting himself in front of Sebastian (who just rolled his eyes at the attempt).

"Next," Ciel stated, his cheeks tinting a soft pink, "Sebastian and…myself."

"Sebastian is an esteemed English born gentleman from France, whose name is Jameson Crowley. He comes exclusively for the grand gothic ball, since fetishes such as his are outlawed in France. His attachment (that he brings with him) is named Fleur, an orphan he adopted purely for looks. Fleur is extremely loyal to his master and prefers to be treated as a pet. Jameson tends to be a bit over-possessive of Fleur, since Fleur is his current favorite. The fetish that Jameson has is beauty based, meaning that since Fleur was naturally good looking; he's taken Fleurs' naturally pretty looks and enhanced it with a girls beauty resulting in a perverse, trans-glamour. Fleur speaks purely French and Jameson speaks both English and French."

"Alright," Ciel coughed slightly, his face still faintly pink, "Sebastian, you will act somewhat innocent of whats going on, but make sure to keep track of who says what and their expressions. We are either looking for someone who looks like they've got something to hide or someone who can play our game well."

"I understand, my lord," Sebastian bowed, an evil smirk suddenly flitting onto his lips, "or should I say 'Fleur'?"

Ciel only glared at him, while Undertaker bit the back of his hand to keep from laughing loudly (but that didn't stop the soft snickering from leaving his mouth), "Finally, yours and Undertakers…"

"Well," I began, surprising everyone (even Undertaker) by wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting sideways in his lap, "Our relationship is based on masochism and purposely inflicted pain upon each other…Undertaker, what name did you give out while you investigated the club?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "None, I just told them I was a passing visitor. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, okay, well, your name is to be 'Hyde', full name Haiden Lynsha. My name is to be 'Ash', short for Ashelia Middleton. We're a young couple that never drew the fine line between Submissives and Dominants. I'm of a semi-quiet nature with a big mouth for when I see something I don't like and a clingy nature. Hyde's is loud and super obsessive/ protective. If we're ever near one another, we're always clinging to each other and doing something to draw blood-I'll do so with a knife and Hyde with his nails. We also like to criticize others."

"Ciel arched a brow," Oookay…never knew you to be the one for knife play. Well, all that's left to cover is a distraction and a thief. Undertaker will provide a distraction by keeping their attention to himself and away from you."

"Why am I a thief?" I questioned, "What am I supposed to steal?"

"Because if you'd take a closer look at the tome," Ciel indicated, flipping it open to a section where only the jagged edges of what used to be remained, "you've seen that there are several pages missing. I want you to steal any paper that you'd find in their pockets."

"Looks like she'll need some practice then," Grell smirked, attaching himself to Sebastian.

"I don't think so," I replied, reaching into an inner pocket on my dress and pulled out a gold chain and pocket-watch, "anyone recognize this?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt his pockets and waistcoat, "How'd she?...How did you get that?"

I shrugged, "I stole it from you last night, I meant to give it back…honest."

Undertaker laughed, "She stole your pocket-watch! Oh, man! She's good! Stealing from a demon…" He'd laughed so hard that he was crying. It'd taken about 5 minutes for his fit to subside.

Sebastian strode over and snatched away the watch, eliciting another laughing fit from Undertaker. Ciel too, was softly laughing. He flashed me a look that clearly stated 'We'll talk about this later' and 'You're in BIG trouble, missy'. I widened my eyes to give him a replying look that said 'I was only having a little fun…I'm sorry…'

"Undertaker," Ciel giggled, "when's this ball?"

Undertaker recovered enough (but only for a few minutes), "Two nights from today, around the late hours. It's expected to last until dawn."

"If the job goes as planned," Ciel continued, "Then we'll be gone long before then." He sighed, "I think we're done here. Sebastian, help me get this dress off."

"Yes, my lord."

Just like that, we were all dismissed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 24: Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me!**

As soon as it was completely dark (and both Undertaker and Grell left with their disguises), while everyone else was in their beds, Sebastian crept into my room. I had stayed awake (only because he'd asked me too), and waited for him in the moonless darkness. I had been staring out into the night (with my balcony doors closed tightly) when I felt him wrap his arms around me, his lips softly kissing the top of my head.

"Are you still mad?" I asked, a small smile gracing my mouth.

"About the watch? No," He replied, his hold on me tightening, "but I still intend to punish you."

I laughed softly, "Do your worst. I'm not afraid to play with fire or mess with death."

He laughed darkly, "You were once. I would know because I'd gotten Grell to tell me everything."

My smile turned into a tiny frown, "Why?"

"because I need to know why you'd cry every time I'd touch you, why you'd look at me with wanting then go and coerce with Snake-"

I pulled away, tears pricking my eyes as I looked at him, "He told you!"

"No," Sebastian replied in a soothing tone, "but I had already suspected as much. You should know by now that my hearing is way above that of a humans, so I'd picked up on his hissing words of affection. He was in your room last night too. As soon as I opened the door for you, I smelled his scent; a warm earthy smell with an underlying tinge of arousal. I also know that he's kissed you at least 4 times."

Tears began falling swiftly, my voice thick with anger and sadness, "And so what? You've kissed me at least 10 freaking times! But you know what? I'm soo glad you can count. So go ahead, keep track of what I do. Next thing you'll know I'll be sleeping with both Ciel and Mey-Rin! After that, I'll have Bard's baby while giving Finny's body a nice introduction to my hands! Hell, I might even flirt with Tanaka while clubbing with Agni, Soma, Undertaker, and Grell!" My voice had grown from a deadly whisper to a high, normal tone.

"Nekohime, there's no need for you to cry or be angry. I understand if you have feelings for him, all I'm asking is for you to acknowledge my feeling for you too. I love you."

His confession caused my anger to dissipate and my voice to drop back into a soft whisper, "I know."

He held me tightly. His near subtle cologne graced me with the smell of a storm. I don't know how long we stayed like that, all I knew was that I was crying and I was being comforted in the arms of someone who truly loved me. I bit my lower lip, fighting back more tears that threatened to consume me.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, his thumb gently tugging at my bitten lip as he tilted my head up. He kissed me. The kiss was soft and kind, so sweet it tore my heart to pieces. It never deepened, but it couldn't have been more delicate. Agonizingly, but ever so slowly, we broke for air.

"I love you, Neko. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like my life finally has another purpose. I can't stop thinking about you. So please, please don't cry like that, I never want to see those cold, lifeless water drops that rain ceaselessly from your eyes. I'll always want to see you smile whenever you're with me. I'm addicted to that celestial beauty that you show when you're happy." He kissed me again, soothingly, "So even if I'm not the one reflected in you're eyes, I'll always love you."

At his last sentence, I felt my heart completely shatter.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love," Sebastian whispered, kissing me once more before letting go, "Dry your tears, if not, it'll only make matters worse when he comes." He smiled softly, and walked out of the room.

As I watched him go, I heard a soft 'tup' on the balcony. I turned, finding Snake holding yet another rose and a hand out to me. My heart started to beat again.

I opened the door and walked out to join him. He held me to him, trapping the rose between us. He softly kissed my lips.

Unlike Sebastian's kiss, Snake's spoke of truth, passion, and adoration. His mouth was breathtakingly soft, if I didn't have to breathe, I'dve kissed him till the sun rose. Slowly, those decadent lips left mine.

"So," He began, cupping my cheek in his hadn, "Who is it?"

I blinked, a few unshed tears fell free, "What?" my voice whispered.

"Neko, I'm not mad, I just want to know." He replied, kissing me softly and swiftly, "You taste different, that's why I'm asking."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat (in a bad way), my head hung in shame as I whispered the truth (for some reason, I couldn't lie to him), "Sebastian…"

"Oh…"

"I-I'm r-really s-soory…" I stammered, a fresh onslaught of tears forming.

"Hey…" He whispered, tilting my chin till my eyes met his, "I understand,…you're beautiful…I should've know better. After all beauty is attracted to beauty…perfection to perfection. I knew that I never had a chance with you, but I foolishly pushed on, believing in false dreams. Regardless of it all, I love you." He kissed me before continuing, "So even if you don't want me, I'll still want to make you happy." A second kiss, this one slightly harder. "I'll do whatever it takes." I wrapped my arms around his neck as a third kiss built in intensity, "You complete me." 4th kiss, "but best of all you make me feel human." 5th kiss, "I love you." 6th, "I love you." 7th, "I love you." The 8th kiss was the longest and the fiercest.

My mouth hurt, but I didn't care. He felt good and I was addicted to his taste. He was just like me and not. Unlike me though, he was pure. His tongue slid comfortingly along my bruised lips, slipping into my mouth to slowly caress my teeth, and lap gently at my tongue. He held me steady as my body fought against my mind and as I pressed tightly against him.

I wanted him, and my body knew it. 'What will happen when you have to go back? You'll end up breaking his heart anyways, because you _enjoy_ having men fawn over you. You want to have both and all because in the end you'll have none. You don't love them. To you Snake, Sebastian, and all other men are nothing but disposable pawns in a chess game. All you do is take and take, but no matter how much you'll take, you'll still want. You're nothing but a dirty, misbehaving, and selfish child. In fact, you'd be better off dead.' Tears were, again, streaming down my cheeks as we continued kissing. Before we suffocated, we broke for air, both of us breathing raggedly.

"I love you." Snake whispered between breaths, he reached up to wipe away my falling tears. When the tears didn't stop, he licked softly at the trail they made, stopping to kiss my closed eyes. After his gentle ministrations, he kissed my lips once more, but softly…lovingly. "I hate this part, because as soon as we have to say goodbye…I want to die." He pressed his forehead to mine as he said that. "I don't want to, but I must. It's very late and you deserve at least some sleep." He sighed heavily before slowly releasing me and taking a step back. Smiling softly, he turned away from me to climb over the balcony rail.

"S-stay…" I whispered faintly, reaching for him.

"No, if I stay, I'll only hurt you more and evoke Sebastian's wrath." He looked at me, his eyes tinged with sadness.

"I don't…"I softly begged, "I don't want to be alone anymore, please stay with me…j-just for tonight…"

He wrapped his arms around me in a soft embrace, "As you wish."

He held me a moment longer before guiding me back inside.

Snake sat on the edge of the bed with me in his lap. Softly, he began rocking me. He made soft sounds that I didn't catch at first, but after listening to them-I'd realized that he was singing…to me!

'_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<em>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
>That is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<p>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<em><br>I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<em>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you.<p>

You, darling, I love you.  
>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<p>

'

I softly kissed his jaw when he'd finished, "That was very beautiful, I didn't know you could sing." I whispered.

"yeah, well, I'm nowhere near as good as you," He replied, kissing my hair. "So don't ask me to perform a duet with you, alright?"

"Don't give me any ideas then," I teased, snuggling closer into his embrace. A sudden yawn escaped my throat.

"Sleepy?"

"Mm-hm," I mumbled, halfway asleep in his arms.

He laughed softly, moving to lay me on the bed. When he tried to leave, I grasped his wrist.

"Don't" I whispered, sleep quickly working to take over.

"I was never going to leave you," He answered, getting into bed with me and tucking the sheets around us.

My body (out of instinct) cuddled closer to his. He held me as sleep overtook us both. A soft smile quirking at his lips.

* * *

><p>Whitney Houston's "I will always Love you"<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 25: Another year, but this time I'm loved…**

The morning had come and gone. Snake DID stay with me until I woke up, sadly, I didn't get a chance to see him during the day. Sebastian, on the other hand, kept popping up at random intervals-kissing me either on my cheek or mouth (when he was sure no one was watching). He couldn't have been any more wrong. Someone _was_ watching.

Ciel.

After Sebastian had kissed me for the 5th time (and continued on with his duties), Ciel walked up to me, smiling that childish smile that screamed 'I GOT A SECRET'.

"So," He began, "Looks like you've been taking advantage of my butler, I don't quite know just yet whether or not if that's a good thing."

I arched a brow, crossing my arms with a mocking smirk attached to my lips, "Jealous much, CIel?"

"No. What could _I_ possibly be jealous of?" He laughed weakly, "After all, he is an adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

"You sure?" I asked teasingly, "because it sounds an awful lot like jealousy." I hugged him, his cheek pressing into my chest.

I nearly died of laughter. Ciel's face had turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. Almost as if he was _finally_ aware of what was happening, he began struggling against me. I only slightly tightened my grip.

"Aww, you must not get hugged very often, CIel," I giggled, "especially by females…look at how red your face is!"

"N-Nekohime! Release me at once!" He gasped, pushing against me, "This is HIGHLY indecent! What if someone sees?"

"Oh, Psh!" I stated, "It's only a hug. Besides, it's not like I'm touching you inappropriately."

"I don't care! Do you not see where my face is?"

"Well, I can't help that you're so short, you're fun-sized and that's what counts!" I laughed manically, arching myself further onto him.

"N-Neko! S-STOP!" Ciel demanded, finally wriggling free of my hold.

"Oh, wow!…are you so innocent that you'd have a nosebleed just from a girl hugging you?" I teased, reaching into a pocket inside my bodice for my handkerchief. I folded a corner several times and pressed it to his face, my other hand pushing his head into the handkerchief.

"No, you just suddenly hugging me was unexpected, that's all."

"Right," I breathed sarcastically, "but get used to it, because I WILL be hugging you tomorrow night and the bodice on THAT dress is A LOT lower than this one."

"Don't remind me," He groaned, his face flushing once more.

"Why not?" I laughed. I suddenly grasped his face with both of my hands, studying, "Ciel?"

"What?"

"You _like_ him, don't you?" I teased after a moment.

"Oh! WHAT! Yuck!" He replied, appearing shocked and taking a step back to pull away from my grasp. "That's disgusting! He's a guy! I'm a guy!"

"But it's not impossible is it?" I retorted, "You _do_ like him. I can tell."

"Yeah, but not like THAT!"

"Then how?"

"As one should!"

"And…_how_ would that be?" I continued teasingly. I hugged him again, "Ah, Ciel, I'm only teasing. Geez, live a little." I tilted his chin and kissed his forehead before letting him go, "See you later." I waved, walking away (but not before noticing that his cheeks were ruby colored as another nosebleed started). 'Ah, poor Ciel.' I thought, shaking my head and smiling to myself.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ironically, I had been looking forward to a peaceful day. Strangely enough, I would have gotten it if I didn't forget one tiny detail. Well, the detail wasn't EXACTLY tiny nor was it _just_ one, in reality it was two details…my birthday and Grell.

"Nekohime!" (Yes, Grell glomped me from behind and we both fell to the floor).

"You didn't think I knew did ya?" He grinned, pulling me up. "Well, I had William confirm your birthdate, and I was right! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He suddenly pulled me into a VERY tight hug.

"Geez, could you say it any louder?" I gasped, wincing and mentally comparing his volume to Lizzie's. Grell eventually released me. "There was a reason why I didn't want others to know…"

"And what reason would that be, Neko?" Ciel asked, rounding the hallway corner (I have this sneaking suspicion that he was stalking me).

"Yes, care to share?" Sebastian asked, suddenly appearing out of no where and standing behind Ciel.

"Because I don't like people going out of their way just to celebrate the day of one's birth." I sighed, "So, yes, today's my birthday. Hooray for me," I continued sarcastically.

"Today's your birthday?"

I turned, finding Mey-Rin listening in on our conversation.

I looked back at Ciel, "How long has she been standing there?"

"Since I tackled you." Grell answered.

My mouth dropped, "Wha?"

"I must tell everyone!" She declared, practically running to find the others.

"S-someone stop her!" I whined (which went unnoticed).

"Yes, I shall prepare a cake immediately," Sebastian replied to Ciel's (unheard) question, walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Come with me, earl, lets go shopping for a gift for her!" Grell said, dragging Ciel through an open rift.

I was left standing where I was, looking like an idiot.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Open the door, Nekohime!"

"If you don't, I'll get Sebastian to break it down."

"Why would I break it down when I could simply unlock it?"

"Shut up! It's only a false threat!"

"Come on, It's rare that we get to celebrate anything around here!"

"Please, Neko!"

A knock sounded on my balcony door. Snake stood there, smiling. I smiled back, moving to unlock the door and let him in.

"Why won't you come out?" He asked, "We're all doing this for you."

"I didn't ask you to. Besides, it's embarrassing." I replied.

"Embarrassing…," He retorted, hugging me, "We're only celebrating our happiness for you being born."

"Well, can't you guys celebrate it without me?" I whined.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He laughed, "Please…Sebastian _did_ work very hard to make you a cake that is nearly as pretty as you are….and he also made the rest of the party's food, so don't let his effort go to waste."

"Neko!"

"What's everyone yelling about, Sebby?"

"She won't come out."

"I asked Sebby!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily, "Alright, you win. I'll celebrate my birthday, but DON'T expect me to like it."

Snake smirked, "We'll see about that." He replied, guiding me to the door and out of the peace of my room.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

It's a good thing I don't have a gambling streak, because if I had betted on the "I don't like it!" side…I would've lost, BIG time.

Snake was right, Sebastian DID put a lot of effort into planning this last minute party. The food was divine, the music (though appropriate of the time) was beautiful, and surprisingly- I was enjoying myself. I loved every minute of it. Not even Undertaker's sudden appearance could spoil my mood (actually, I found out later that Grell had invited him). We were all having fun and everyone danced with everyone (yes, so that means that both Mey-Rin's and Grell's dream came true, they'd both danced with Sebastian).

Finny (to my surprise [and everyone else's]) was a VERY good dancer. I must have been asked by him at least 3 0r 4 times. Ciel and I danced maybe twice. Sebastian danced with me 3 times. Grell-once. Bard and Undertaker though, kept going against each other and kept asking me at the same time. I gave them 2 dances each, and Snake had all the rest (his total was 5). Tanaka (whenever asked) kept saying that he was too old to dance and preferred watching others. Aside from that, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, it all came down to the gifts. EVERYONE wanted me to open theirs first. I chose to open Ciel's first (it _was_ his manor after all and he was the master of it), from him I'd gotten a set of perfume (which was in a set of 5, and each one of them smelled exotic and expensive). Next I just went in alphabetical order by first name. Bard gave me a 'cat of nine tails' (now he's either TOTALLY clueless about what to buy girls or he thinks Sebby and I are doing something kinky [because I HIGHLY doubt that he knows about Snake]). Finny gave me a (hand carved) jewelry box made from rosewood. From Grell, I got a short, black leather outfit (which I later realized was a dominatrix skirt and corset set) and a pair of knee-length stiletto leather boots. Mey-Rin got me a HUGE box of assorted Funtomhive chocolates (ah, such deliciously sweet comfort…). Sebastian's gift was a cat plushie which had a ruby pendant necklace wrapped around it's neck (ironic, given Sebby's eye color). Snake's gift (and I STILL can't believe he gave this to me) was a GIANT bouquet of white roses held together by a diamond and sapphire (set in silver) bracelet. Tanaka (somehow) got me a bottle of EXTREAMLY rare gold wine and Mirin. Undertaker gifted me with a 'reaper's first weapon', a switchblade (ironically, it was once his [ and when I asked later on, he said that he had an entire drawer filled with them]).

Eventually, the party was over and everyone went their separate ways. So, although about half of the gifts were unusual, I couldn't help but appreciate all of them. I went to bed with a smile softly tugging at my lips, curled up comfortably next to Snake.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 26: Maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake…**

The wind whipped wildly through my hair, the trees…nothing but bluish-green blurs as the landscape melted into one solid ephemeral mess. Sebastian was carrying me. I only briefly wondered why the day passed as quickly as it had (especially since I didn't want to do the mission anymore). Sighing mentally, I only had one thought in mind, 'And to think I'd planned on cuddling with Snake before going to sleep. Being held by Sebastian is nice, but I don't think he's in a cuddling mood right now.'

We finally made it to Undertaker's shop just as the last dwindling rays of sunlight were snuffed out by the blanketing darkness. He set me down, taking care to arrange my hair into decency. All at once, he pulled me tightly into his chest. My lips collided with his in a surprised, open-mouthed kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Perfection.

That's the word that popped into my head as his skillful mouth worked against mine. I wanted to pull away, but that delicious tongue of his kept running against mine, making me want more.

'But what about Snake?'

Those words came as a mental slap to my face. Slowly, I pushed against him, my breath coming in stinging gasps. He smiled gently at me before releasing me and disappearing back to the manor. My fingertips softly touched my lips, they felt tender and tingled softly at the slightest touch. I smirked softly, 'Sebastian, you're one hell of a kisser.'

"So are you just gonna stand there like some kind of love sick puppy or are you going to come in?"

I turned, my jaw dropping in amazement, Undertaker stood in the doorway with his arms crossed (and leaning on the door frame), candle light giving him an ethereal glow. Already he'd dressed the part, adopting his role and Hyde's personality. I had to admit, he looked stunning, and he fit into the character like a second skin.

"Is that Nekohime?" Grell's voice sounded from inside the shop.

He emerged, wearing his dress. Strangely enough, while he was holding the skirt of it in his hands, I'd noticed the he'd 'borrowed' the knee high heels that I'd worn once before.

"It is!" He exclaimed, smacking Undertaker on his shoulder, "Don't be rude, she _is_ your attachment for the night you know! Go act like it!"

I rolled my eyes, adjusting the layers of black tulle that my short dress was made of, walking to them. I kind of regretted (now) not telling Nina about my dress flaw, I looked like some demonically disturbed gothic/ emo fairy (that is, minus the smoky gossamer wings).

"I'm not being rude," Undertaker retorted, unfazed by Grell's hit, "I'm just trying to get into character…I just couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy form someone else kissing on _my_ attachment."

"Possessive, aren't we?" I teased, attaching my hip to his. I wrapped an arm around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder, the back of my other hand was the only thing that separated my cheek from his shoulder, "Aren't those mine?" I asked, staring at Grell's legs.

"Yes, these were the only things that matched." He replied, applying a more 'cattish' look to his eyes with some kohl in a hand mirror (we'd forbidden him to wear his glasses). After applying a deep ruby color to his lips and a _very_ pale pink blush to his cheeks, he sighed, brightening, "So, can I give you a makeover?"

My eyes widened, surprised at his question, "I don't know. I've never worn make-up…"

"I'll do it," Undertaker replied, snatching the make-up box from Grell, he smiled and pointed to a stool for me to sit on, "I'll make you look so pretty!"

"Hey! It was MY idea!" Grell argued, pouting.

"Yes, but at least I won't make her look like a clown," He continued, holding my face steady as he applied a dark plum shade of lipstick to my mouth.

Grell's face now contorted into anger, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!" he yelled, throwing a fit.

Undertaker sighed," My bathroom is over there, Grell. Go clean you face and I'll re-do your make-up." His hand never stopped applying the color to my face. Now he'd moved on to putting kohl around my eyes, as Grell stormed off to do as he was told.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Eventually, (after Undertaker re-applied Grell's make-up) a carriage showed up to take us to our mission. We all rode in silence, mentally perfecting our roles. Slowly, my mind drifted to the kiss Sebastian and I had shared earlier and to all other kisses I've shared with him and Snake. I knew I'd have to choose soon, but I just didn't want to at the moment. 'I doubt I will ever choose. I can't. I need them both. I want them both.'

A tear slid down my cheek, unnoticed in the shadows of the carriage's inside.

'Why do they both have to be so perfect?'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

It was hot and stuffy. The air reeked of sweat and forbidden ecstasy. The main club's room was so dim, that I felt that I could see better in pitch darkness. There was a subtle, cloyingly sweet smell that left a dry, putrid taste in my mouth.

"Opium, my sweet." Undertaker whispered, replying to my sudden unease and nausea, "Luckily, I won't put you anywhere near that."

Since Grell had disappeared into the crowed and Ciel and Sebastian weren't here yet, Undertaker and I found some seats near a low wall. We sat in a position that gave us (pretty much) a 360 view of the room. I was sitting on his lap facing him, (this gave me a view of what was going on behind him) and he had a view of what went on behind me (that is, if he peeked over my shoulder).

"Nervous?" He asked, fiddling with the metal chain loops that decorated the bodice of my dress.

"A little," I admitted, flicking my eyes away from a couple (that ran seamlessly from mouth to hip) to his.

"Don't be," He replied, leaning up to whisper in my ear, "rumor has it that there are certain dominants here that sense, let alone, smell fear."

I pulled away, pressing him back down and covering my mouth with a hand to stifle a small laugh, "Smell? I wonder how, especially since we've been here maybe ten minutes and all I can still smell is liquor and opium smoke…not to mention sweat and body odor."

His eyes flicked to look behind me, then back to mine, "Ash…" he whispered as he gently grasped my hips with his hands. A small blush colored my cheeks, "Blend."

I withdrew from my bodice, the switchblade he'd given me yesterday. Lightly, I skimmed the point along his exposed collarbone making a thin cut (similar to a paper cut) that welled quickly with blood. Biting my lower lip, my eyes flicked a wordless apology to him as I traced the wound with a finger. I then began outlining his lips with the bloodied finger, he licked them before licking his blood off my finger.

"Look at this. These newcomers are gothic masochists with a blood fetish."

They're so young, but they know what they are doing. I still wouldn't mind pounding into that though."

"I dare you to touch. Heh, word is once they pair, they start acting like wolves."

"I wonder if she'll howl once I tame that pretty little body of hers."

You think it's worth a shot? I wouldn't…"

Undertaker's eyes narrowed as he glared maliciously at the speakers. Still, that didn't stop the hand that spanked me. Immediately, I swung the blade into the arm that had foolishly grabbed me. Laughter and a pain-filled howl sounded behind me.

"She cut me! THE STUPID SHE-WOLF CUT ME!"

"I told you not to mess. When it comes to wild animals like that, you gotta earn their trust first THEN take what's due."

At those words, Undertaker pushed me onto a seat next to us and stood up. Although he was and inch or two shorter than the two dimwitted neanderthals, the aura he exuded was enough to make them both take a step back. They were frightened. A dark stain formed around the crotch of the gorilla that touched me, clutching his right arm just below the elbow, the other just stood there, gaping stupidly at Undertaker. I stood up, wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Hyde," I whispered, making my hold tighter, "Let them be. Those morons don't deserve to be touched by your perfection." I glared at them, my voice becoming hard as I spoke to them. "Leave us, but be grateful that I decided that you should live. Go."

They left, mumbling some senseless from of apology. As they walked away, they kept glancing over their shoulders to see if we'd changed our minds and wanted to kill them.

"Und-Hyde," I asked, "you still mad?"

"No, but I owe you for stopping me." Undertaker replied.

"I let him go, "No problem."

He turned and smiled at me, "Look," He pointed to the main entrance, "Jameson and Fleur are here. Time to get started."

I grinned back, attaching myself to him, "Let's do this."


	27. Chapter 27

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 27: This time baby, I'll be…bullet proof**

We mingled into the crowd, stalking people who looked like they were hiding something. As always, I clung to the dominants, running my hands along their bodies and stealing anything (and pretty much near everything) they had in their pockets. Luckily, most were too drunk or too high to notice. However, to make sure that I didn't go to the same dominant twice, I would nick their jaws or cheeks with the switchblade, to mark them. Just like now…The dominant flinched as I marked him. I frowned, releasing him and attaching myself to Undertaker (as always, he provided the same excuse for the marks).

"You flinched. Now she doesn't like you." He replied to the dominant's hiss of pain. I made a shallow cut on Undertaker's cheek, licking the blood that welled up.

"Freak." The dominant glared, walking away.

Undertaker sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Next?"

I nodded, following his lead.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"So _you're_ the little minx that's been cutting all the other sexless twits."

Immediately, I was pulled into THE hairiest, THE thickest, and THE grossest body I've ever touched and seen. The dominant had no pockets (I'd noticed this without touching) and held me closely to him with a meaty hand. I struggled (of which I was succeeding) and grabbed back onto Undertaker.

The dominant only laughed.

I interrupted Undertaker before he could speak, "Damn, foo, what you go down on? Sasquatch?" My expression was hard and unforgiving.

At once, the dominant stopped laughing while Undertaker (nearly) bit his tongue in two to stop from laughing.

"What did you say!" He asked, taking a threatening step forward and cracking his knuckles.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." I sneered.

"YOU BI-!"

He never finished. Immediately, my leg shot up (sideways) and connected with a hard 'thwack' under his jaw. The dominant glared at me with hard, evil eyes as dribbles of blood leaked from his mouth. I know that I either: broke his teeth, shattered his jaw, or made him bite some part of his tongue off. Apparently, it was his teeth and his tongue, because he spat onto the dirty floor; teeth fragments clinking and a small piece of his tongue landing with a wet, squelch.

"Ash, enough." Undertaker muttered, pulling me back. I allowed him.

We turned to walk away…

"I hope you believe in God," a series of metallic clickes sounded.

Undertaker and I turned to reface the dominant, who held a colt in one hand.

I covered Undertaker's mouth with a hand, "Yes. Now pull the trigger." My face never showed my fear.

He did. The clip clicked emptily. Again, but no bullet. Again.

"What the fu-?" He checked the chamber, bullet free.

"I suppose you're looking for this…" I held up one of the six .45's.

"You thief!"

I carefully reached into my bodice, pulling free the 'cat of nine-tails' that I'd carefully wrapped around myself. I cracked it once with a practiced flick, barely missing the dominant by a hair's breadth. "Care to dance, you overgrown gorilla?" I flicked it again for emphasis.

He glanced nervously at the whip's 'claws', "To hell with you." The dominant moved to retreat.

"Yeah, yeah, been there, done that," I taunted sarcastically, "and I've got the t-shirt to prove it."

Undertaker snickered, "Damn, you're dangerous. No wonder Sebastian likes you. You two are perfect for each other."

I rolled my eys, "Watch it or I might use this on you," indicating the whip.

"I'd like that," He whispered in my ear, walking us in the direction of our next victim.

"Freak." I hissed.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Oh, no way," I breathed.

"What?"

"Is that Alois and Claude?" I pointed.

Undertaker's eyes narrowed, "This isn't good…"

"No, It's fine," I reassured him, "We've never met, but I recognize them. They're our next victim."

I released him, walking to where they were. Claude was standing beside Alois (who was sitting). I smiled softly, sitting in Alois' lap (facing him). Licking my lips, I gently traced his lips with a finger.

"Hello, my gothic beauty," He murmured, his eyes locking with mine, "May I have your name?"

I gave no answer, instead tilting his head back to run the switchblade flatly along his jugular.

"There you are, Ash. I was looking for you." Undertaker called, walking towards us.

"M-master Alois…" Claude whispered, eyeing the blade in my hand, "Shall I remove her?"

"No," He replied, his hands settling on my waist, "besides, she's only teasing right now…and I kinda like it."

Almost at once, my hand (that was currently feeling the inside of his coat) collided with a rather thick (and folded!) set of paper. I quickly took it, stuffing it into my bodice. I then bit his neck, of which he hissed softly, and got off him.

"Ash, what have I told you about biting strangers, hmm?" Undertaker asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek, "Besides, I hate lugging around your toys." He pressed the whip into my hand.

I slipped it into the waistband of his pants, "Too bad. Now entertain my new friends." I commanded, walking off to find the other three.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Où est-elle ? Je suis fatigué et je veux rentrer à la maison." Ciel complained, sitting sideways on Sebastian's lap.

"Juste un peu plus longtemps, Fleur, mon amour," Sebastian assured him, his hold lax on Ciel's waist.

"Ne m'appelez pas votre `amour'. C'est repugnant." He hissed, fiddling with the decorations on Sebastian's disguise.

"Bien vous ne savez jamais si quelqu'un autour d'ici s'avère justement comprendre le français, chéri."

Ciel glared hard at him.

Sebastian put his mouth next o Ciel's cheek, making it look like a mock kiss, "Il y a Ash."

"Demandez-lui si elle est prête."

Sebastian nodded, tracing Ciel's lower lip with a finger. His eyes followed my movement, like a tiger stalking prey. When I reached them, I bent to kiss Ciel's other cheek.

"So pretty," I cooed on his skin, "I like you." My hand twisted in Ciel's hair, tilting his head back.

Ciel whimpered for the sake of acting, "Demandez."

"My Fleur wishes to know if you enjoy this game." Sebastian asked, giving me a hidden code.

"I tire of the usual," I sighed, "I wanna try him." I kissed Ciel's exposed neck, "Will you give me leave?"

"Elle a quelque chose," Sebastian spoke.

"Demandez-lui si elle veut voir la lune."

Sebastian looked at me, "Fleur would like to see the moon. Would you care to join us?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"Ash!"

I straightened, releasing Ciel's hair. Undertaker emerged through the crowed, Grell was attached to his hip. My lips turned into a tiny, false frown.

"Where did you find her at?" I asked, pretending to eye Grell's clinginess.

"I caught this fiery little minx just as she fell from heaven," He shrugged, "Where were you?"

I rolled my eye, "I wanna see the moon."

Undertaker arched a brow.

"Partons," Ciel stated, blushing as Sebastian stood with him bridal-style.

"Follow us," Sebastian replied, walking towards the club's exit. We did. I was glad the mission was finally done.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

We all rode in one carriage. After finally passing the entrance gate, we removed our mental disguises. Grell reached under his skirt, pulled out a heavy looking wad of bills, and began counting.

"Grell…"Ciel asked, mildly shocked, "Where'd you get that from?"

"They gave it to me," He replied, still counting. "My, my, my! 1400 notes!"

"What did you do to get that?" Undertaker asked, now finally remembering to give me back my whip (which I placed beneath my seat).

"I danced," He replied, suddenly flinging himself onto Sebastian's lap, "Oh, Sebby, you should have seen me! Everyone thought I was beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Oh, Grell…those men probably thought you were part of the flash dancer erotica group, that's why they paid you."

"What!" He gasped.

Ciel's face grew hot as Both Undertaker and Sebastian joined my laughing fit.

"Ah…well don't worry," I comforted, "I got some money too, although, probably not as much as you…" I began digging in my bodice, dropping random slips of paper and some money in Undertaker's lap, "Ah-ha!" I pulled out the thick, folded sheets of paper, and handed them to Ciel.

He quickly looked at them in the dim light of the moon, "This is it!"

I smiled, pleased that I did my job correctly.

"Here, Sebastian," Ciel said, handing the papers to him, "Keep these safe."

"Yes, my lord," He replied, folding them neatly and slipping them inside an inner pocket in his coat.

The carriage halted to a sudden stop.

"Get Out! Open the Door!"

"Now!"

We all exchanged nervous glances before the door was pulled open. One by one, we were all dragged out. Everyone was quickly subdued.

"She's the one!"

A hand suddenly clamped over my mouth and nose.

My mind panicked as my coordination and vision began to go numb, 'Chloro…form…'

* * *

><p><em>This is just a repeat for those who don't understand French:<em>

_"Where is she? I'm tired and I want to go home." Ciel complained, sitting sideways on Sebastian's lap._

_"Just a little longer, Fleur, my love," Sebastian assured him, his hold lax on Ciel's waist._

_"Don't call me your 'love'. It's disgusting." He hissed, fiddling with the decorations on Sebastian's disguise._

_"Well you never know if someone around here happens to understand French, darling."_

_Ciel glared hard at him._

_Sebastian put his mouth next o Ciel's cheek, making it look like a mock kiss, "There's Ash."_

_"Ask her if she's ready."_

_Sebastian nodded, tracing Ciel's lower lip with a finger. His eyes followed my movement, like a tiger stalking prey. When I reached them, I bent to kiss Ciel's other cheek._

_"So pretty," I cooed on his skin, "I like you." My hand twisted in Ciel's hair, tilting his head back._

_Ciel whimpered for the sake of acting, "Ask."_

_"My Fleur wishes to know if you enjoy this game." Sebastian asked, giving me a hidden code._

_"I tire of the usual," I sighed, "I wanna try him." I kissed Ciel's exposed neck, "Will you give me leave?"_

_"She has something," Sebastian spoke._

_"Ask her if she wants to see the moon."_

_Sebastian looked at me, "Fleur would like to see the moon. Would you care to join us?"_

_I smiled, "Yes."_

_"Ash!"_

_I straightened, releasing Ciel's hair. Undertaker emerged through the crowed, Grell was attached to his hip. My lips turned into a tiny, false frown._

_"Where did you find her at?" I asked, pretending to eye Grell's clinginess._

_"I caught this fiery little minx just as she fell from heaven," He shrugged, "Where were you?"_

_I rolled my eye, "I wanna see the moon."_

_Undertaker arched a brow._

_"Let's go," Ciel stated, blushing as Sebastian stood with him bridal-style._

_"Follow us," Sebastian replied, walking towards the club's exit. We did. I was glad the mission was finally done._


	28. Chapter 28

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 28: I'm sending out an S.O.S. to the world…**

My mouth was dry. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the window.

'Window?'

I sat up, my blood slowly chasing the sluggishness out of my veins, 'I'm home? How?'

I looked around, everything was where it should be, 'Snake, Sebastian?...does it mean that they were all just a dream?'

My brows furrowed,' Wait, no. This isn't my room anymore. This was the room I ran from. This room, it's not even-'

"Good morning, sweetheart 3"

My eyes flicked to the doorway, my brain reaching overload, "Kido?"

"Yes, I'm here, my darling Nekohime," He replied, crossing the room to sit next to me on the bed. He held me, softly pressing a kiss onto my lips.

"But," I began as we broke for air, "I thought…I thought we…"

"Broke up? No. I realized who I truly loved that day." Kido answered my unvoiced question, "But tell me, who's Sanke?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I…I don't…I don't remember…"

An ugly frown morphed his features as he fisted my hair and puled harshly. I hissed in pain. With his other hand, he slapped me.

"You're lying. I can tell." He hissed malevolently, "Who the hell told you to lie, hmm? Was it Sebastian? That brat of an earl he serves? That idiot transvestite of a reaper? Who? Answer me!" He backhanded me again, "Or was it that Snake guy? Tell me now, Nekohime…heh, or should I say Ash? How about Amaria Phantomhive?" Another slap, "Fine! If you won't talk, then I have ways of making you talk. In fact I'll even make you scream."

Kido dragged me off the bed by my hair to the door. I momentarily opened my eyes against the pain when I heard the door open. Quickly, I studied where I was.

'I'm in a manor!' I realized. Another thing I realized was that I was still wearing the dress Nina had made for me. 'If I'm not back in my own world, then where am I?'

"Ah, there's the gothic little wench who dared to steal from me."

My heart pounded in fear, 'That voice!'

"Did she talk?"

"No, Lord Trancy, but I have a feeling that she's a fountain of information ready to spill." Kido replied, throwing me to the floor at the speaker's feet.

"Very well. Excelent job, Pluto." Alois spoke, "Claude…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Dispose of him." He replied, kneeling to stare into my eyes.

"As you wish." Claude answered.

"Wait!" Pluto pleaded, "you said you'd let me live if I gave you Hannah's daughter. I did. Take the speech ability that you gave me, but spare me. I still love Sebastian!"

"He was part of the reason why you died in the first place, no?" Claude smirked, So you'll only get in the way now."

Claude crushed him. His blood splattered everywhere. A thin stream trickled to my hand closest to his (now) mangled corpse. I felt tears prick my eyes. I lifted my hand slowly to see that my palm was lathered in the warm, crimson liquid. I looked back, my ex Kido, whose true name was Pluto, was dead. The room and the evil faces of Claude and Alois blurred and spun as my body went into shock and I wept.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Why did you stop me!"

Because you would have killed them."

"But at least she would still be here."

"Shh! Sebby, lower your voice…and stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"Don't tell me to be quiet Grell! She could be in danger or else dying a slow torturous death for all you know!"

Undertaker suddenly tackled Sebastian to the floor. Sebastian didn't even bother to fight back. Grell and Ciel only looked on, mildly shocked.

"We'll find her." Undertaker replied, getting off of him and helping Sebastian up. He dug into his clothes, pulling out the tiny silver hourglass, "and we'll do it with this."

"Is that…" Grell gasped, staring at Undertaker's hand, "Is that 'Scryer's Sand'?"

"Yes," he replied, "and it's the last of the supply I'd managed to smuggle out of the Shinigami realm."

"But it's used!" Grell complained, "Look! It's red with someone's blood!"

"It's Nekohime's." He assured, "I'd gotten it from her 4 days ago."

"What's 'Scryer's Sand'?" Ciel asked, confused.

"This, little Earl," Undertaker began, "Is special tracking sand that can be used to find anyone anywhere in this universe and other worlds. However, just because you have the sand with the blood of the person you're looking for, doesn't mean you'll automatically know where they are. No. You need other ingredients…and a special preparation…"

"What other ingredients?" Sebastian asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well, for starts…I need a wide, but very shallow silver bowl with a mirror in the bottom,…pure, virgin mountain snow-melted,…the powdered molting of a venomous snake,…nectar and pollen extract from a winter rose,…saliva from a reborn child,…a gold coin stolen from a dead man's soul,…and…the tear of a demon who mourns out of love."

"Well, the first 4 are easy enough to obtain," Ciel stated, thinking, "but where are we supposed to get the last 3?"

Undertaker smirked, "Actually, we're only missing one ingredient,…the coin."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"I think he's referring to us," Sebastian answered, Technically, when you summoned me, you were already dead for a good while. All I did was force your soul back into your body and we initiated a contract. Hence, making you a 'reborn' child."

"Oh." Ciel replied, arching a brow, "Then you'll cry for us?"

"If I must, because…" Sebastian looked away.

Grell hugged him, "I understand Sebby. I _guess_ I can share you with her…but don't expect me to like it!"

"Grell," Undertaker interrupted, "You'll need to visit the shores of either the Acheron or Styxx river. This can be accomplished if we both go. So, which one do you want?"

Grell pouted, mad that the coin had to be collected immediately, "Styxx. It's supposedly the most populated river this time of the year and it'll give you less of a chance of being put on trial for trespassing."

"Alright then," Undertaker replied, "Well, lets get to work."

A tentative knock sounded at the door. Sebastian unwrapped Grell's arms from him and opened the door. Snake stood there, his fists clenched tightly and fury waving off of him in a powerful aura.

"Where is she?" He spoke through clenched teeth, "I knew you were lying when you said she'd spent the night at Miss Elizabeth's. Tell me where she is! Now!"

"Snake," Sebastian spoke, trying to calm him, "Neko's fine, we were just-"

"No!" He hissed, tears of sorrow and rage falling swiftly from his eyes, "I knew letting you have her was a bad idea, but I foolishly let her go just so that she could be happy. Now I'll ask you one more time, where is she?"

"We don't know," Ciel answered, whispering, "but if you help us, then we can get her back sooner."

"F-fine." Snake answered, forcefully calming himself and wiping away his tears, "you need the powdered shedding of a toxic snake, right? I can help you there." He dug into his pocket, bringing out a small vial of black sand. "This is, or _was_, Poe. He was a beautiful black Mamba, specially imported for me by Joker. Unfortunately, he never adapted to the climate and he died prematurely. You can have this, but when you go to rescue her…you have to take me with you."

"The more the merrier," Undertaker answered, judging Snake like he was searching for a weakness.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I was in the same room I'd woken up in, only this time there was a steel collar-like manacle around my throat (which was attached to the iron bedpost). Sure there was enough of a leash on it, but not enough for me to get near the door (much less walk out it). A quick glance at the window told me that dusk was near. My head pounded furiously and my stomach clawed at my innards for nourishment.

Sighing, I sniffed the sheets I was laying on. Tears softly fell, the blankets still smelled like him-Kido, (who I now knew was Pluto) who had died mercilessly by Alois' cold command. Pluto who was murdered by Claude's hand.

"Pluto…you fool," I whispered into the pillow, by now the tears had stopped. I'd wept for him, but now was the time to become stronger and survive. A song began playing in my head, I mouthed the words out of comfort.

"_Ooh, hey, yeah_

Hush, just stop  
>There's nothing you can do or say, baby<br>I've had enough  
>I'm not your property<p>

As from today, baby  
>You might think that<br>I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm<p>

Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<p>

Than I ever thought  
>That I could be, baby<br>I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me  
>You might think that<br>I can't take it but you're wrong  
>'Cause now I'm<p>

Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<p>

Come on, now  
>Oh, yeah<p>

Here I go, on my own  
>I don't need nobody, better off alone<br>Here I go, on my own, now  
>I don't need nobody, not anybody<p>

Here I go  
>Alright<br>Here I go

Stronger than yesterday  
>It's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more

Now I am stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger"<p>

* * *

><p><em>This song belongs to Britney Spears, "Stronger"<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 29: I was right…**

My lips fluttered, trembling in the darkness…

_Calling out your name  
>Your face is everywhere<br>I'm reaching out to you  
>To find that you're not there<br>I wake up every night  
>To see the state I'm in<br>It's like an endless fight  
>I never seem to win<em>

_I can't go on as long as I believe_  
><em>Can't let go when I keep wondering<em>

_Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em>Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em>Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em>Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

_I can hear your voice_  
><em>The ring of yesterday<em>  
><em>It seems so close to me<em>  
><em>But yet so far away<em>  
><em>I should let it out<em>  
><em>To save what's left of me<em>  
><em>And close the doors of doubt<em>  
><em>Revive my dignity<em>

_But, I can't go on as long as I believe_  
><em>Can't let go when I keep wondering<em>

_Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em>Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em>Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em>Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

_I should let it out, it's time to let you go_  
><em>Oh baby, I just want to know<em>

_Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em>Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em>Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em>Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

My eyes hurt for the tears had stopped nearly a week ago.

'A week?'

I looked out the window, the sun had started to rise, turning the sky a pale pink. Sighing, I reached under the mattress for the switchblade (which Claude had failed to seize from me when Alois had ordered him to search me [the day the Pluto died]) and bit my lower lip, moaning from the pain as I nicked a shallow cut across my wrist. 8 Scars…8 days.

'They're not coming…'

My body ached. I had bruises and shallow lacerations from where Claude would beat me for either Alois' entertainment or for not giving him the information he wanted…information I did not have. Slowly, I swallowed what little saliva my body could produce…I'd refused to eat anything they gave me, but I did drink a little of the water. Still, I was too weak to do anything about it.

'Again, you're on your own.'

I hid the blade again, watching the door open and both Claude and Alois walk in.

"Hello, my darling Neko," Alois smiled sweetly, his smile was so sweet that it made my teeth ache, "I've heard that you're about ready to snap. Will you tell me what I want to know? I promise that Claude will no longer hurt you." Claude, for his effort, tried to look disappointed.

'Ha…as if it's Claude I fear,' I thought wearily.

"Pick her up."

"Yes, my lord."

Claude walked to the bed and picked up my frail body, unlocked the chain, and followed Alois to another room.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"My lord…" Sebastian whispered, gently shaking Ciel from his sleep.

"mmm…wha?" Ciel mumbled sleepily, annoyed that he'd been woken up several hours far too early.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but you need to wake up."

"Why?" He asked, sitting up slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sebastian assured, moving his master's willing form to stand up, "but we have to hurry. Undertaker has the last ingredient…"

Ciel stretched, yawning as his butler quickly and efficiently dressed him in the dark, "What time is it anyways?"

"5 a.m."

"It's too early!" Ciel whined, feeling Sebastian pick him up and carry him (out to his balcony and jump). "He can wait."

"The scrying has to be done as soon as dawn starts. Snake, are you ready?"

Snake emerged from the graying darkness, "Yes."

Sebastian grinned softly, "Try to keep up."

Snake smiled back, acknowledging the challenge, "I'm as fast as I need to be, but for Neko's sake…I'll match your speed even if it kills me."

"Uh, let's go already," Ciel complained, irritated. "Keep yapping and we won't get there until midnight."

"As you wish," Both Snake and Sebastian answered, running.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I was on the floor again. Under all the pain and dirty slandering rained upon me by both Alois and Claude, I was numb. No longer did I cry from their hate, nor did I bother to show it.

I was slowly dying, so why should I care enough to fight back? Snake didn't know and Sebastian apparently didn't care enough to even look for me. Grell, however…he'd find me soon…maybe even tonight…who knew?

"Hit her again, Claude."

He did, bruising my arm (which was already decorated in the throbbing marks).

"Pick her up by her hair and throw her down the stairs."

Every bone in my body jarred and bounced against the stone steps. I didn't fall far, the landing was only 20 steps down.

'None of my bones are broken…'

I was shocked, (well, more like surprised) since somehow my brain actually cared enough to assess the physical damage my body steadily sustained.

"Drag her up by her hair, but…make sure to hit her heard on every step."

I picked up immediately that we'd since long past the interrogation phase, the malicious joy in Alois' voice rang all too clear-this half of my beating was for his sheer pleasure. Claude did as his master bade him too, dark spheres of light pulsing in my vision with each hit. When he'd finished banging my head against the steps, he threw me at Alois' feet. Alois knelt down, pulling me into his arms.

"Shh…" He whispered, ricking me, "Shh…I'm only doing this for your own good and for the good of the planet, but I need this information…please Neko, tell me where you hid those papers." He kissed me, making all the motions that any idiot would melt to…but I didn't, I kept myself from acknowledging it. His mouth left mine to bite at my neck, still-I steeled myself against it.

Claude hovered over us, his hands tracing my bruised temple. Now he kissed me as Alois' mouth moved lower to bite at the skin exposed by the low-cut bodice.

'This is the part where you fade…'

…and I did.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked Undertaker, Sebastian setting him down in the dark shop.

"Well it did take us a while to find a lost soul that still had a coin," He answered, pouring the (now melted) snow into the silver (and mirrored) bowl.

Everyone waited in silence as Undertaker chanted while sprinkling into the bowl the powdered snake skin and winter rose pollen and nectar infusion.

`Κάτω ξημερώνει φως επιδιώκει το εύρημα η ψυχή που εάν speek. Αίμα που πρέπει να ταιριάξει με στη χρονική κατεύθυνση που θα έβρισκα. Αυτός ο να κοιμηθεί ύπνος Καθοδήγηση στη συντήρησή τους. Ένα παιδί reborn- `…

He motioned for Ciel to spit into the bowl, he did so without hesitation.

' Θα σας δω αυτό το morn. Μύγα στον ουρανό Τα μάτια μου για να κατασκοπεύσει Θα ψάξω ανωτέρω Το μόνο περιστέρι μου. Κρυμμένες συγκινήσεις Και το άψυχο cry.'

Now he motioned to Sebastian, who leaned over the bowl- a single tear falling into the center.

' Προσφορά της πληρωμής Ακολουθήστε scent.'

Grell placed the coin in the bowl, it floated, waiting…

' Θέλω τη χαμένη ψυχή Η διαδρομή, επιδιώκει, βρίσκει, φαίνεται ΟΔΗΓΟΣ!'

Undertaker now dumped the scryer's sand onto the coin. The dawns light peeked through the window, hitting the sand and activating the ritual. Everything in the bowl sunk into the mirror and bathed the room in a ruby glow.

"Now we'll find her," Undertaker replied, motioning for everyone to gather around and look into the mirror.

Sebastian's jaw tightened, his hands clenching into tight fists as the Trancy manor loomed into view. Ciel looked on, shocked. That picture slowly faded and zoomed to show a room- a bedroom…

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Their hands and mouths were all over me. Everywhere. I laid there just taking it. Several days ago, I learned not to fight them when it came to this. Even so, when they were done I'd feel dirty…used. Then again, this was no different than the time Pluto (A.K.A. Kido) was my boyfriend. There was only one difference, where with Pluto-I'd been willing, but with Alois and Claude…I didn't even care.

They finished. Alois got dressed (with help from Claude), Claude did the same. Before they wnet about with the rest of their day, Claude dressed me as Alois wrapped the neck cuff around my throat. I was alone again, dawn began looking like an ugly stain that lit the festering decay of my soul-mocking what I once used to think beautiful. An unknown, but not forgotten, song flitted from my abused throat, the words soft and weak-wavering…

'_Where once was light  
>Now darkness falls<br>Where once was love  
>Love is no more<br>Don't say goodbye  
>Don't say I didn't try<em>

_These tears we cry_  
><em>Are falling rain<em>  
><em>For all the lies you told us<em>  
><em>The hurt, the blame!<em>  
><em>And we will weep to be so alone<em>  
><em>We are lost<em>  
><em>We can never go home<em>

_So in the end_  
><em>I'll be what I will be<em>  
><em>No loyal friend<em>  
><em>Was ever there for me<em>

_Now we say goodbye_  
><em>We say you didn't try<em>

_These tears you cry_  
><em>Have come too late<em>  
><em>Take back the lies<em>  
><em>The hurt, the blame!<em>

_And you will weep_  
><em>When you face the end alone<em>  
><em>You are lost<em>  
><em>You can never go home<em>  
><em>You are lost<em>  
><em>You can never go home'<em>

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

The ruby light faded, the bowl had completed it's job-tarnishing beyond repair. Everyone has seen what had just happened, from beginning to end. Dawn had fullr risen.

Ciel was shaking, his breathing in ragged gasps, from witnessing the forbidden. The only other sound was Snake's angry, choked off outcry…and the sound of splintering coffins (this was Sebastian's doing)."Calm down, Sebby!" Grell tried to reason, tears falling freely as he latched onto him (mostly to prevent him from breaking anything else).

"Don't destroy my shop," Undertaker growled, his fury on a tighter leash, "If you want to destroy something, go and destroy those who just defiled Nekohime."

"Sebastian, Snake," Ciel commanded, calmed, "Let's go get her."

"I'm coming too," Grell declared, "Anyone who dares to touch her in such a filthy way will not live long enough to regret it. Besides, Sebby'll need back up."

"I'd go, but…" Undertaker sighed, looking around, "Sebastian's damaged a week's worth of coffins that I must repair…"

"I understand," Ciel nodded, "Thankyou, Undertaker."

"Bringing Nekohime back will be thanks enough, Earl," He replied, assessing the damage.

"Chivalric," Ciel subtly smiled, "alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>opening song is 'Where are you now?' by Britney Spears<em>

_ending song is by Emiliana Torrini_

_Undertaker is chanting in Greek (because of the whole 'bury the dead with a gold coin' ritual), here's the English translation:_

_'Under dawns light seek-_

_Find the soul that'd speek._

_Blood that'd match in time-_

_Direction I'd find._

_This slumbering sleep-_

_Guiding to their keep._

_A child reborn-_

_I'll see you this morn._

_Fly to the sky-_

_My own eyes to spy-_

_I will search above-_

_My own lonesome dove._

_Hidden emotions-_

_And the soulless cry._

_Offering payment-_

_Track the bloodied scent._

_I want the lost soul-_

_Track, seek, find, look GUIDE!'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 30: Here she stands today/ in her brilliant shining light/ stronger than her pain…**

'I want to die.'

"But I don't want too.."

'Nothing's gonna change the world…'

"Someone will miss me."

'Where is that someone?'

"I don't…know…"

'Exactly, but believe for me, I've given up…'

"I have too…"

'Together then?'

I bit my lip, my hand instinctively curling around the handle of the switchblade. The sun glinted off of the blade. All it would take was one line.

One fatal cut.

"How long will it take"

'Long enough to etch the pain of all your life into your soul.'

"Oh…"

'I'm here for you…'

"…yeah…"

'Ready?'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Earl!"

Sebastian, Grell, and Snake stopped in their tracks. They turned, finding Undertaker running towards them. He spoke as soon as he was near them.

"We must double-no, triple our speed! She's gonna commit suicide!"

At that moment, it was as if time itself had stopped. Suddenly, the world started spinning again. Everyone pushed their speed to the maximum limit.

"How do you know this?" Ciel asked, his question barely heard in the winds uproar.

"When you guys left, the bowl glowed again," Undertaker replied, the wind ripping at the sound, "It's not supposed to unless we absolutely needed to see it."

"This is all my fault," Snake moaned, the wind rapidly drying every tear he cried.

"No," Sebastian tried to assure him, "It's-"

"It's mine!" Ciel replied, "if I hadn't stopped you that time, Sebastian, she'd still be with us, safe and happy."

"Shut up! All of you!" Grell shouted above the roar of the wind, "Somehow, someway, we're all to blame. But right now, she needs us, and if you babies want ot complain and mope about it, then I'll go rescue her by myself!"

Immediately, his running turned into mile long leaps (this put some MAJOR distance between him and everyone else). After exchanging glances, everyone (left in Grell's dust) followed his example. Now, they were heading towards the Trancy manor at a much faster pace.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

My hand pressed the blade tip onto the tip of my pulse, not yet breaking the skin.

'let's go down the river slowly…'

"Follow the current until it stops flowing…"

'to an ocean of dreams…'

"An ocean of memories."

I closed my eyes, readying myself to make the mark. Slowly, I increased the pressure of the blade on my pulse. The switchblade gently bit through the skin…layer by layer…

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Intruders!"

"Someone get Master Alois to safety!"

"Protect Lord Alois with your lives!"

"They're too stron-gACK!"

Blood fell in the Trancy manor like a macabre storm cloud. Grell's chainsaw was the only weapon that gave off any warning before ruthlessly slicing through the soft, mortal bodies. Just like now…

'Damn, I'ma catch hell for this,' He thought, the rotating scythe cutting cleanly through a servant/ Trancy soldier's spine, 'but Will can do what he likes to me, because this is for Nekohime's sake!'

"Snake," Sebastian called, grabbing a discarded silver platter-sharpening the edge with his ungloved nails-and throwing it like a dangerous Frisbee, "Go find her! We've got this under control."

"Understood!" Snake answered, using his open palm to slam and shatter his opponents nose, sending the fragments up into the brain.

After dropkicking another person, he ran up the stairs. Undertaker was holding his own (being surrounded by at least 20 or so)…and he was singing (not badly, but not on key either)…

(kill) "one little-" (kill) "two little-" (kill) "three little mortal souls-" (kill) "four little-" (kill, kill) "five lit-oh, no…wait that was six…oops." (kill)

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Snake ran through the 2nd story hallways, nimbly avoiding the frightened maids that roamed them. He laughed darkly at their comments.

(scream) "It's a demon, RUN!"

"Monster!" (more screaming)

"He's gonna eat our souls!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"I'm too pretty to die!"

"Somebody help!"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

It was faint, but the sound was there-stopping the blade from even beginning it's true intent.

"-Demon! Run!"

"Monster!"

With newfound strength, I forced myself to sit up.

"-young to die!"

'Sebastian!'

My heart throbbed in anticipation.

'I want to live!'

"Help us!"

The sound of doors banging open mocked the female servants screams. My throat ached, the only sound a faint whisper. 'Live!'

"No," I rasped, scolding my body, a hand grasping my throat, "Don't give up!"

An adrenaline rush suddenly hit me. I reached for the nearest, heavy object-the metal water pitcher.

With a careful aim, I threw it at the door-it hit with a loud, near hollow bang. No one was screaming anymore, but neither were doors being slammed. I held my breath, praying that the hand that currently twisted the doorknob was the hand of a savior.

Time is cruel. It messed with my head, making me thing everything went into slow motion. I swallowed hard, continuing to pray as I slipped the switchblade into my bodice. That door could not have opened fast enough…

"Nekohime?"

His soft voice flowed like liquid silk over my skin. My body could no longer support itself, I collapsed back onto the bed. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. Although my vision was blurred, I could still see him. I could still see his loving, caring face.

My lips trembled, my voice faltering as I spoke his name, "Snake…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 31: Snake**

I couldn't believe my eyes, nor could I stop my raging fury from building. She laid there, a thin, pale hand held out to me with a faint smile tracing her lips. Swallowing hard, my heart broke when I heard the ghosting whisper of her voice.

"Snake…"

Quickly, I crossed the room to her. Gently, I held her to me-forcing myself to hold back how much I wanted to crush her to me. I felt her weak form grasp the front of my coat and her tears soak through from the force of her crying.

"I'm here," I whispered soothingly, softly rubbing her back, "I'm here…"

We stayed like that for the longest time. Maybe time stopped and we didn't know it, but I didn't care-now that I had her, nothing could destroy this moment.

I gently pushed her away to capture her trembling lips. She tasted foul…tainted. This angered me. As softly as I could, I deepened the kiss, determined to purge her mouth of the disgusting taste. My tongue delicately probed her mouth, searching for her sweet, pure taste.

'There.'

Inwardly, I sighed in relief. She was here in my arms, safe. Now, she finally tasted like I remembered. After another minute, we broke for air.

I pulled back, smiling, "Come on, we have to go-"

"I can't."

"Why-oh…" I finally realized that she was chained to a bed post by her neck, instantly, anger washed over me. "Damn them." I pulled fruitlessly at the chain (while I still held her), somehow I managed to bend the post…but not break the chain.

The sound of a revving chainsaw sounded in the hallway.

"Call him, call Grell," Nekohime whispered, cupping my cheek soothingly.

I kissed the top of her head, looking towards the door, "Grell!"

The door was cut into large fragments as the crimson haired male came towards the sound of my voice, grinning wickedly, "You've found her! Oh! Neko!"

He swiftly crossed the room to hug both of us (but how he did it without cutting us is beyond me).

"Hi," She smiled, waving weakly.

"Grell," I interrupted, pulling the chain taut, "can you cut this?"

"Geez, Nkeo," Grell replied, pulling away and flipping his hair back, "Teach your man some manners, will ya?" But yes, now hold it steady…"

It didn't take as long I had expected. Grell had cut through the chain like it was water. I picked her up, following Grell to the window (which he proceeded to cut into giant sections so we could get through).

"A dramatic entrance needs an overly dramatic exit," He winked, jumping through (what used to remain of an entire wall).

I quickly followed suit, landing softly so as not to hurt her already pain-filled body. We crossed the manor yard to where Smile was laying in wait for us. He looked sick as he watched me approach him, carrying Nekohime.

"Poor Nekohime," He murmured, softly touching her cheek with gentle fingers, "Grell, get the others, we're leaving."

"No need, we're done anyways." Undertaker answered, both he and Sebastian nearing us, "Heh, heh-that was the most fun I've had in a long time since my retirement."

"I'll admit that I had fun as well," Sebastian smirked, "but it would have been a lot better if both Claude and Alois had been there-then and only then would our destructive intrusion been worth it."

Smile glared at Mr. Sebastian, "Yes, well, we've get what we came for, now let's go."

"As you wish, my lord," He replied, picking him up (very mush how I had Nekohime in my arms).

I glanced down at her face, her features in serene slumber as she snuggled closer to me. After watching the others take off, I gently kissed the top of her head. She must have been very tired, because she stayed asleep while I pursued them to the manor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 32: If I had one wish…**

When I finally awoke, the sun had barely started to set and I was in my bed, safely wrapped in Snake's arms. He looked so cut as he slept, his mouth partially open with lips that practically begged to be kissed. I sighed softly, giving into temptation. Although he didn't open his eyes, his mouth responded willingly. After a moment, he broke the kiss-opening his eyes to look at me. I smiled and he rewarded me with a soft laugh.

"Ah, how I've missed this," He whispered, a finger lightly tracing my lips, "So beautiful." He softly kissed me, our mouths working in sync.

A knock at the door broke our kiss prematurely. Sebastian opened the door, rolling in a serving cart laden with food. Ciel followed soon after.

"You're awake!" Ciel exclaimed, "Good. We were beginning to worry."

I frowned teasingly, "Well, that's not good. If you worry too much, you'll go grey."

"In that case," Sebastian began, uncovering the food on the cart (of which the aroma made my mouth water), "if you're telling us not to worry, then you shouldn't do things that would make us worry."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes sitting up stiffly (with help from Snake), "I'll make sure to notify you the next time I don't plan to get kidnapped and held hostage for a week. Want me to tell you the next time I get my period while I'm at it?"

Ciel's face reddened, "N-no, that won-t be necessary…"

Snake laughed, hugging me from behind, "She's fine, and her personality is back."

"Of course," Sebastian replied, "as one hell of a butler, it wouldn't do me any good if I didn't know how to heal simple bruised, wounds, etcetera. Although, I was more concerned about her mentality state…but her cute, feisty-ness has put my worries to rest." He smirked, pushing the cart closer to me, "but I'll bet she's starving, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I replied, my voice sounding like a moan as I breathed in the delicious smell.

"For your dinner, I have prepared you a light consommé and some fresh baked bread," Sebastian stated, "To drink, an herbal tea."

I practically maoned in delight with every bite, letting the heavenly flavor bathe my tongue with it's purity, "Oh, god, Sebastian!...SOOO GOOD!"

Sebastian laughed softly, "You sound like you haven't eaten in days, didn't they feed you?"

I nodded y head, swallowing the mouthful of bread, "yes, but I refused to eat any of it for fear of poison. As it is, I barely drank any of the water they'd give me."

"Was fear of poison your only reason?" Ciel asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

My eating slowed, a knot forming in my heart, "At first," I whispered, tears starting to form, "but then 3 days passed and I began thinking that no one was looking for me…so, eventually I just wanted to die." I sniffed, "Since Snake didn't even know about what had happened, I didn't and couldn't blame him, but you, Sebastian…you of all people I thought…I thought you didn't really care about me…that's why you didn't come sooner." Now the tears fell freely, "So, I thought since no one really wanted me and Alois kept ordering Claude to beat me daily…then they'd both rape me…I thought I'd make it easier for everyone and just commit suicide."

"Don't cry, Neko," Snake whispered in my ear, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist, "Please don't cry. I love you…"

"As do I," Sebastian whispered, taking one of my hands and pressing soft kisses onto it.

Ciel scooted closer to me, reaching with a handkerchief to dry my tears, "That's entirely my fault. When they took you, I told Sebastian to not fight them. Instead, we tried to follow, but they hid their tracks well. We ended up at a dead end after a mile or so away from where we were ambushed." He sighed, "Will…that is, _can_ you ever forgive my foolish decision?"

I swallowed, forcing down the tears that I still wanted to cry, "I don't blame you, Ciel, it was just a miscalculated move on your part, (In reality, I wanted to smack him a good one, but I thought making him take the guilt trip would give me a better reward) but you had your reasons so I can't blame you for everything."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, looking like he wanted to cry (even though I knew that boy had no "sad" bone in his body, much less any tears to cry).

"Enough," I said loudly, breathing deeply, "No more! What's done is done. I'm back, safe and loved and wish to have a good time and to not feel sad anymore."

"As you wish," Ciel replied, mocking one of Sebastian's catchphrases.

"Hey, that's my line!" Sebastian commented, trying to sound like he was pouting.

"And you pout just like Grell," I teased, moving to finish my food, "speaking of which…" I mumbled around a mouthful of consommé dipped bread, "Where is he?"

"Currently being punished by me."

I looked up, finding a familiar, stern shinigami.

"William T. Spears," Sebastian prompted, the Death God's name spitting itself from his mouth.

"Demon," Will nodded, also glaring at Sebastian with dislike.

" Hi!" I chimed cheerily, pushing away the cart and moving to stand up," I'm Nekohime!"

"Proud." He responded coldly, never taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

I pouted silently, then brightened at a sudden thought, 'Heh, nothing worse than trying to act like Grell. Oh, Wi-ill…' "Where's Grell?"

"Doing paperwork, now stay silent," Will ordered, "You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"I've done no such thing!" I pouted, stamping my foot childishly, "I wanna see Grell!"

"No." He replied, now giving me the same cold, hard glare he'd been using on Sebastian, "Do you not realize the amount of premature souls you've caused to be reaped? It's a disaster! Not only that, but you've also got a rogue death god into the mix AND a demon. Oh! Don't let me forget to mention that you were _supposed_ to die early this morning by committing suicide."

"So," I countered, "I had a change of plans, and I didn't know that they would kill all those people just to find me, but I'm happy to know that they'd kill just to see to my safety and happiness. They'd do it again if they wanted too!"

"Mr. Spears," Ciel stated, breaking up my childish squabble with the furious reaper, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see what became of her soul since…" He continued glaring at me with icy eyes, "she _was_ supposed to die and _I_ was to be the one to reap her soul."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, buddy," I snorted, gripping his arm tightly with both of my arms, "but I'm very much alive and I wanna see Grell."

"Insolent brat," He hissed, trying to tug his arm free-which only made me hold on tighter, "Let me go."

"No!" I replied, using my previously acquired skills, "Ha!"

After finding what I wanted, I released him and immediately hid behind Sebastian. I started flipping randomly through the pocket book of souls, just looking. Silently, I began wondering how long it would take him to notice that-

"Give it back."

I peeked around Sebastian, "Or what?" I taunted.

"What did you take?" Sebastian asked, turning to face me.

"Nothing important," I sighed, showing him the little black book, "just his Death Book."

Now Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why, Neko?"

"Because," I stated, moving to sit on Snake's lap to let him see the book.

"Because why?" Ciel asked again, sounding irritated.

"Because he won't let me see Grell." I pouted, watching Sebastian laugh silently at my acting, "and because he needs to get laid."

"I assure you, my personal needs are fine," Will replied, not daring to step closer ( I think it was because Sebastian was standing there), "Now give me back my book and maybe I'll consider letting Mr. Sutcliff off punishment early."

"No dice." I stated, slamming the book shut and stuffing it into my bodice (somehow, the dress I was wearing was no longer on me [and neither was the neck cuff]-instead I was wearing one of Agni's dresses), "Take me to see Grell and _maybe_ I'll consider giving it back…._maybe_."

Will's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'll do no such thing."

"Well then, I guess you won't be getting your Death Book back," I countered stubbornly. My eyes suddenly widened as an impish smirk covered my mouth, a VERY mischievous thought dancing in my brain, "I think I know why you don't want Grell to come here…_you_ wanna keep him all for yourself, don't you?"

"Mr. Sutcliff and I-"

"Are fornicating during overtime," I interrupted teasingly, "That's why you make him stay so ong. Your probably like-" Now I placed a hand on my hip, scowling while wagging a finger at an imaginary Grell and mocking Will voice, "Now, Mr. Sutcliff, if you don't stay overtime to give me a 'special reaping lesson' it will result in a pay cut.' Then Grell is probably like, 'I can't, for I promised myself to only seek this kind of attention from my oh so hot!, Sebas-chan.' Then you're like, 'Oh, Mr. Sutcliff, but I want you. Stop playing hard to get.' Then Grell says, 'But I'm not!' and-"

"Enough!" Will hissed through clenched teeth, his hands forming tight fists. "If you want to see him so badly, then I'll take you-but you have to give back my Judgment book, understand?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied, now pretending to yawn delicately. I got off of Snake's lap, crawled around him, then snuggled under the covers, "Come get me tomorrow. I'm sleepy right now…"

"Fine, now give me my book."

"No, I want to make sure you keep your promise," I mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," He continued, sounding like he wanted to break the rules and kill me himself, "As it is, I'm now 5 minutes behind schedule."

"Oh, well," I sighed, "See you tomorrow, Will-chan."

With an angered hiss, he left. I smiled, knowing that I managed to enrage someone off. Slowly, I turned to see if he was really gone before sitting up.

"That was fun," I replied, taking out the book and giving it to Sebastian.

Ciel merely rolled his eyes, watching the transaction, "You're unbelievable," he muttered, standing up and stretching, "Sebastian, I'm tired."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, escorting Ciel to his bedroom (and taking the serving cart).

"Sebastian," I called.

"Yes, Neko?"

"I want to talk to you about something, will you come back after tucking in Ciel?"

He smiled before replying, "yes." Then he shut the door, leaving me alone with Snake.

"So what are you two gonna talk about?" He asked, turning to face me.

"We're not really gonna talk," I commented, "I'm just gonna punish him for being so late to rescue me."

"Are you gonna punish me too?"

"No," I sighed, "You didn't know," I held his face in my hands, pecking his lips, "but he did. SO do you think you could let me do this alone? I promise, after going to thank Grell for rescuing me, I'll spend the rest of the day with you."

Snake kissed me fully, pulling me into his lap. I allowed this, knowing (by the depth of the kisses) how much he truly missed me. We continued kissing until a knock made us break apart.

"Good night, my love," He whispered against my lips, letting me go to walk out the door and let Sebastian in.

"Good night, Snake," I replied, watching him go.

"So," Sebastian began, grinning softly and shutting the door behind him, "What did you want to talk about?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 33: Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite…**

"Where were you?" I asked softly, refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze (I wasn't crying or anything, I just wanted to make him feel guilty).

"Neko," He sighed, moving to sit next to me on the bed, "I had no choice…I had to follow Ciel's orders. Truthfully, I would go back to try and track your scent at night, but it eventually faded on the 3rd night and I lost it. Will you forgive me?" He reached and pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly and kissing my lips gently.

"I don't know," I teased, breaking the kiss (only to end up kissing him again), "Maybe…"

"Please," He whined softly, deepening the kiss.

I reached up with a hand to tug at his hair, causing him to break the kiss, "Make me."

"Be careful what you wish for," He replied before fiercely kissing me, his mouth forcing mine to become submissive to his.

Sebastian's hands kept trying to push me closer to him, nearly crushing me. I pinched him beneath his ear lobe, making him hiss in pain and break the kiss. He frowned at me while I only managed to smile sweetly at him.

"I'll have none of that, sir," I teased, "You're being punished."

"Punished?" For what exactly?" He asked, catching on (although not in the way I wanted)

"For being late to rescue me," I replied, sitting up and untying his tie, "I'm going to give you a tattoo stating whom you've been punished by. Now, take off your tailcoat and put your hands on the bed post."

He complied, granting me a feral grin (to which I rolled my eyes at) as I used his tie to lash both of his wrists to the bed post. I arched a brow, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, opening it to reveal his torso. Smiling wickedly, only one thought crossed my mind, 'BOYTOY! XD…no _wonder_ Grell has an eye on you.'

"Now for the tatt." I stated, teasingly running a finger down the center of his chest.

"Bring it." He replied, giving me a lust-filled look.

"Hmm…" I wondered, searching for where my knife would be hiding, "What happened to my knife?"

"Do you need it?"

I gave him an annoyed look, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Sebastian laughed softly, "My left pant pocket."

I frowned, searching, "It's not here."

"Ididn't say it was in my _front_ pocket."

Now I felt my face redden, "I'm SOOO Not getting it now."

"The you'll untie me so that I can get it for you?" He asked, trying his hardest to give me 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Nope. You'll just overpower me…then…tie me..up….." My voice faded to a whisper, my head dropping to look away from him, "and you'll have your way with me….." I finished faintly, my eyes refusing to meet his as I remembered what had _just_ happened.

The lust suddenly faded from his eyes, "Oh, Neko…"

I reached up to untie him, barely hiding my tears, "I'll…punish you tomorrow…please leave."

He soothingly wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry fully. I don't know how long I cried, only that I at the end I was still tainted by Alosi and Claude. Even through all that, Sebastian still stood by me.

"What they did to you was wrong," He whispered in my hair (somehow, he'd managed to re-dress himself), "They were stupid to try and mar your perfect beauty, but don't worry because the next time I see them not even Grell (much less Undertaker) will be able to stop laughing when he writes down their cause of death."

"I'll help."

I regretted looking up, Snake was standing in the doorway. The fresh tears made my vision blurry as I held out a hand to him. He walked towards me, entwining a hand with my outstretched one.

"Shh, your safe now." He replied, a hand soothingly drying the tears as quickly as they fell, "Nothing can ever harm you anymore, not as long as I'm here."

"The same for me," Sebastian sighed in my ear.

"Snake, why'd you come back?" I asked, forcing the sadness to disappear.

"I had almost forgotten," He replied, digging in his coat pocket and bringing out the feather stone and handed it to me, "While searching for you, I had found this in a glass case next to this, "Now he pulled out a black stone, which looked like an unpolished lump of onyx, "I had recognized it as the necklace you were wearing the night you disappeared, so I took it. This though, (he indicated the black stone) I wanted to leave behind, but…before I even thought about it, the stone was in my pocket. That's when I heard a metallic bang, which led me to you."

"Can I see it?" Sebastian asked, feeling the weight of the stone as Snake dropped it in his hand, "Hmm…strange…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing to let Snake tie the necklace around my neck.

"I think this is the black stone we were looking for," He replied, "it radiates the same aura as Grell and Undertaker…Neko, I think this is 'Death's Soul'."

"Okay, I'm lost," Snake commented, arching a brow.

"Please, leave us, Snake," Sebastian stated, not wanting to give away any more information. "I'll let you know everything if, by you finding this, it'll require you to be further into this."

"I can't do that," Snake stated, his tone icy, "I lost Nekohime once, I'll not lose her again."

"No one's going to lose anyone," Sebastian replied, unfazed my Snake's sudden change in attitude. "Now leave. This no longer concerns you."

"No."

Sebastian's eyes flashed red, his voice now flat, unemotional, and frightening, "Leave."

Seeing this feral, dark look that graced his usually seraphic features scared me. Although I had thought it impossible at the moment, it was still Sebastian. For once, I feared for Snake.

"Please," I whispered, begging, "please go. I'll be fine."

Snake looked at me, his eyes and tone of voice soft, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please," My voice faltered, showing him my fear, "I don't…I don't think I could stand to see you get hurt…"

"Neko…" He breathed, a hand softly caressing my cheek.

"Don't touch her."

Snake's eyes flicked a dangerous glare up to Sebastian's deathly fierce ones. The tension in the air was so thick and saturated with hate and envy that it would only take one spark to ignite a powerful explosion. In one swift motion, Snake pulled me behind him, enraging Sebastian further.

"Nekohime is mine, Sebastian," Snake hissed, "I claim her as such."

A feral, dark smirk flashed onto Sebastian's face, a laugh as equally black sounded, "No. She's my mate. _I've_ claimed her as such."

'What?'

Unexpectedly, thunder and lightning warred outside. The rain hammered against the window glass with pebble sized hail. All of it was ignored.

A sudden adrenaline rush hit me, "What?" I whispered.

"You lie, Sebastian," Snake replied, his grip on my wrist effectively getting tighter.

"I'm lying?" He replied, malicious sarcasm dripping with every word, "I'm a demon…and I _never_ lie."

Sebastian eyes glowed a bright, bloody red as he hissed out in demon tongue, "ある何が私の物は決してではないあなたの。私は私の未来の仲間に、私の署名に、保護の区を置く。 但し、不義の真っ只中に、貴方達は燃えるように。 もっぱら最初に私の憤り渇望の私のために。"

I quickly jerked my hand away from Snake's grip, hissing momentarily in pain. His hold felt like a brand upon my wrist, burning wherever his skin came in contact with mine. There was a light red mark from where Snake tough me, this (I noticed) satisfied Sebastian-for his eyes dimmed back to their usual, smoldering amber.

"Get out," I whispered faintly, the strength in my legs giving out.

"HIme…" Snake breathed, moving to reach for me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

Snake's hand dropped to his side, a heartbroken look gracing his face. Sebastian, however, looked away, ashamed for what he'd done. They both walked out, each in turn looking back at me mournfully. I quickly stood up and slammed the door in their faces, locking both that door and the balcony door.

I cried the rest of the night, refusing to answer Sebastian's soft, pleading whisper and ignoring Snake's hurt expression as he looked on through the balcony glass.

* * *

><p><em>"Aru nani ga watashi no mono ha kesshite dehanaianatano . Watashi ha watashi no mirai no nakama ni , watashi no shomei ni , hogo no ku wo oku . Tadashi , fugi no mattadanaka ni , anatatachi ha moe ruyouni . Moppara saisho ni watashi no ikidoori katsubou no watashi notameni. "<em>

_Basically, what Sebastian is saying is:_

_"What is mine shall never be yours. I place a ward of protection, in my signature, upon my future mate. However, in the midst of infidelity, may you both burn. My wrath first solely for men in lust." _


	34. Chapter 34

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 34; They love me, I love them not. I love them, they hate the other…**

The next morning, I found the balcony littered with wild flowers, but Snake was gone. Outside the door, I found a small mountain of thorn-less, red roses-which (after dressing in another one of Agni's dresses [this one flame colored]) I stepped over and proceeded to find Sebastian. As usual, he was in the kitchen. He was in the middle of preparing breakfast, of which I was in no mood to eat.

"Give it," I demanded tonelessly, holding out a hand for Will's shinigami book.

Instead of handing me the book, a look of relief overcame him as he tried to reach out to touch my face, "Neko…"

"Don't touch me!" I replied coldly, stepping back from his reach, "Give me Will's book. Now."

Sebastian's eyes quickly averted mine as he reached into his waistcoat pocket and handed me the death book, "Neko, I…"

"Shut up," I hissed, snatching the book away and marching to the servant's quarters.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

After finding the room I wanted, I relaxed a bit-watching Bard sleep for a few more seconds. Swiftly but cautiously, I shook him awake-his eyes flicking towards the source of his awakening. I forced a smile onto my lips, determined to get what I wanted.

Good morning, Bard," I whispered sweetly, sitting next to him.

"G'morning," He yawned, sitting up and stretching, "What's the matter?"

"Oh,…nothing," I answered, tracing random patterns on the bed sheet, "I just have a favor that I wanted to ask you…"

"If it's within my ability," Bard said, studying me, "Then I'll try. What is it?"

"Well," I began, suddenly flicking my eyes up to stare into his, "Could you take me to London? Pwease?" I poked out my bottom lip, making my eyes glisten with tears, "Pwease, Bard?"

Bard looked away, a soft blush tainting his cheeks, "Geez, Neko…Don't make that face…"

"So you'll take me?" I asked, pulling my features to normal.

"Yeah, I'll take you."

"Yay!" I replied cutely, hugging him around the neck and swiftly kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you, Bard!"

I let him go, got off the bed, and laughed inwardly at his reaction. He looked like an airless guppy in water. I waved before closing the door behind me.

"I'll wait for you in front," I goggled.

After closing the door, my whole mood and expression fell back into the darkness.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Hey, Neko," Bard called from the coachman's seat, "Why or where in London did you want to go?"

"I have my reasons on why," I replied, "but I need you to take me to the mortician's shop."

"Alright," He answered, sounding reluctant, "but why me? Why not Snake or Sebastian?"

"I've been spending WAAAAY too much time with them, besides, they're busy today."

"Oh."

For the rest of the ride, we were both silent-lost in our own thoughts.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

We reached Undertaker's about 30 minutes till noon. Bard, (after I asked him to) left and went back to the manor. I sighed, pushing open the shop doors.

"_Hellloooo_! How may I-" Undertaker began, stepping out from a random (creaking) coffin, "Nekohime! My darling, what a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah, I know," I replied, sitting on another random coffin, "I need help."

"_Oooooh_? Maybe I could be of some assistance."

"Possibly," I continued, "but it'll come at a price…won't it?"

"Of course, what doesn't these days?" He replied, closing the coffin he'd stepped out from and moving to lock the front door, "Now, what do you need my help with?"

I bit my lower lip before replying, "You're well versed in dark magic, right?"

"Is that what you need help with or is it just a question?" Undertaker asked, now cradling an urn (which contained his bone-shaped cookies) in one arm.

"Question that leads up to my problem."

"Yes," He answered, tilting the jar towards me, "Want one?"

"Mmmm…sure?" I answered, nervously reaching in to take one. I bit it, realization widening my eyes at the taste, "Is this snickerdoodle?"

"Yes," He replied, munching on his fourth, his trademark drool showing, "It's my favorite cookie."

"Mine too!" I smiled, my day seeming to get brighter.

He gave me another before we continued with my visit.

"So, back to why your here."

I sighed before replying, "I think…I think Sebastian cursed me."

Undertaker arched a brow, amused, "In what way?"

"I don't know, but last night Snake and Sebastian got into a fight…"

"Over you?"

"Yeah, Snake was holding my hand when Sebastian said something in a different language-Snake's touch burned me."

"Hmm," Undertaker though, immediately grasping my wrist. The coolness of his hand began to heat my skin, I pulled back before the pain became unbearable, "Interesting. He's restricting you, but he hasn't claimed you. Are you, by any chance, a demon?"

"That's impossible," I proclaimed, rubbing where his finger's once were, "I'm human, my parents _are_ human, in fact _everyone_ in my home dimension _is_ human!"

"Quite surely, there are witches in your world?"

"Only in books," I replied, sighing, "Not even my mother's name is Hannah…"

"Hannah? Now there's a name that rings a bell." Undertaker murmured, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Where did you hear that name?"

"One of my captors said that I was Hannah's daughter," I answered, "but my mom's name is Yurine."

"Is there any chance that you could've been adopted?"

"No, my mom would've mentioned it before kicking me out of the house…unless…" My brow furrowed as I thought further on it.

"Unless?" He pressed on.

"Unless she didn't want me to know if she feared it would drive us apart," I finished, thinking more, "but who's Hannah?"

"I don't know why you don't know about her," Undertaker grinned, moving to scan the dusty bookshelves on the west wall, "Especially since you look like her…that is minus the tanner skin tone, the indigo eyes, the pale lavender hair, and…well…your chest is maybe a tad smaller than hers…"

"And your point is?" I asked, crossing my arms and watching him, "Look, it doesn't matter-I'll _STILL_ be human."

"Yes, that would be true if…" He grinned at me, coming back with a very dusty, yellow paged book. I stared at him, trying to figure out the rest of his words when he poked my cheek with a nail, "…_you_ weren't affected by Sebastian's cures."

My eyes narrowed as his gleeful laugh sounded.

"_Oooh_, yes," He continued, still chuckling to himself, "Sebastian _did_ curse you alright-but with a curse meant for demon mates! If you really were human, the curse would be null and void, but you're not…"

"SO then explain to me what I am," I demanded, watching him rifle through the book, "and why I had no idea about this."

"I can't," He replied, closing the book, "just as I can't break Sebastian's mating seal."

I sighed wearily, making a mental note to kick Sebastian where the sun don't shine when I got back, "Then can you at least tell explain to me who Hannah is?"

"Yes, but I think it'd be _much_ better for you to find out yourself who _EXACTLY_ Hannah Anafeloz is," Undertaker answered, putting away the book, "Oh, look. It's William!"

I looked up, finding the scowling shinigami standing near the door or the shop.

"Are you done wasting my time yet?" Will asked, peeved.

"Depends, you get laid yet?" I taunted, standing up and walking over to Undertaker and kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you, Undertaker for rescuing me."

Undertaker started drooling again, "No problem, my dear~"

"Alright, now I'm ready." I answered, walking to stand next to him.

Will opened a rift to the shinigami realm, waiting for me to cross through, "Stick close to me, do what I say, and don't get lost." He hissed in my ear, grabbing my wrist and pulling me through.

"Later, my precious Nekohime!" Undertaker called as the rift closed behind us.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 35: I've seen your face a thousand times, I have all your stories memorized….**

I was in an office building. Everything was neatly organized and in a specific spot. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that there were no windows and no doors. There were rooms, but everything was open.

"Hey, Will?" I asked, continuing to allow him to pull me.

"What!" He asked, his voice reeking with malice.

"You're hurting me."

His grip loosened a bit, but he was _still_ walking at the same menacing pace. I was led to a dim hallway with blank walls and well-worn 'blushing wine' carpeting. Now, I noticed, there actually were doors.

"Um, Toto? Are we still in Kansas?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Will hissed.

'Okay, this hallway is getting to be ridiculously long,' I thought grimly, trying to study the doors. There were gold plaques on each door, "Where are we?"

"This is the hall of records, and under no circumstances am I to find you roaming around in here unattended."

"Geez," I sneered, "Do you not know how to speak proper English? I feel as if I listening to a snake."

"I _am_ speaking properly, it's you who's ignorant of death," Will countered, "Didn't your mother _ever_ tell you that it's impolite and rude to disrespect your elders?"

"Which one?" I asked, stopping myself from walking any further, "Yurine Kurotsuki or Hannah Anafeloz?"

Will immediately released my wrist, staring back at me with hateful eyes, "Anafeloz? _You're_ Hannah Anafeloz's daughter?"

"I'm not sure if I want to be any more!" I complained, "I don't even know who she, if it even is a she, is! WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"Nekohime!"

I was glomped from behind (again) by Grell.

"What are you doing here! Did you do something to make Will-chan mad at you?" Grell exclaimed excitedly, grinning madly.

"Mr. Sutcliff, please refrain from making a fool of yourself during office hours _and_ while on punishment," Will stated sternly, pushing up his glasses customarily, "Now, since I've kept up my end of the deal, give me my book back, _demon_."

"Nekohime's no demon, Will," Grell said, helping me stand up.

"Hmph, shows you how much _you_ know about the people you hang out with," He sneered, "I don't even think her true name is Nekohime."

"Of course it is," Grell chided, smiling at me but scowling at William, "Nekohime wouldn't lie to me. Friends don't lie to each other."

"Oh, no?" Will pursued, "but they can mislead can't they? Demons, too, mislead. Your _lust_ for THAT bound demon has clouded your judgment of others."

"You're one to talk, Will," I jumped in defensively, "I looked through your soul book and not ONCE did I even see my name."

"That's because _your_ name isn't Nekohime, is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course it is!" I declared, my hands clenching into fists, "What else would my name be if I really weren't Nekohime?"

"Hmm, gee, let me think," Will replied, giving me a droll stare, "Oh! yes~ Luka Macken."

My brow furrowed in confusion, "_Who_?"

"You heard me, demon" Will continued, "I'm calling you out on your act. Reveal the whereabouts of Hannah Anafeloz and I _promise_ that you'll end up in the nicer part of hell….."

"Um, excuse me, Will, darling," Grell intervened, "Maybe you need to get a stronger prescription for your glasses, but Luka Macken _WAS_ a boy and is now dead because of Hannah, who _consumed_ his soul. Nekohime is _clearly_ a female. You're just upset because you didn't get your quota completely filled last night."

"I'm not-"

"Of course he is," Grell turned to me, pulling me with him to another hallway, "Now, let me take you to my room-"

"That _demon_ is not to step foot anywhere near the living rooms of the shinigami headquarters," Will growled, taking threatening steps as he followed us.

"Psh!" Grell retorted, pulling me into a room and swiftly closing and locking the door behind him.

After Will's furious pounding at the door, Grell looked at me and squealed in delight. I smiled awkwardly at him, not sure of what _this_ visit would entail. I looked around amazed and amused at the same time, Grell's room was lavishly decorated with the crimson color in every shade and hue.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I murmured, lightly touching the nearest surface, "your room is beautiful."

"Thanks, I've been working on the matching color scheme," He replied, jumping on the plush bed and sitting crossed-legged, "It used to be just silk, but I'm thinking of incorporating lace. What do you think?"

"Hmm," I thought, sitting on the red wood desk chair (which had been conveniently pulled out due to the sheer amount of paper work that was strewed on top of the desk), "Maybe, you could add a second color…"

"Such as?"

"Um, black?" I breathed, hoping that he wouldn't shoot down my answer.

He seemed to contemplate this, green eyes sparkling, "Why?"

"Uh, because," I began, "Black lace would perfectly complement the red, plus…." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "It would be a color scheme reminder of your love for Sebastian."

A new grin flitted atop his mouth, "Sounds perfect."

I smiled, glad that my idea had won his approval, "Good."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Sebastian," Ciel called from his study, completely bored out of his skull (since he had finished all of his paper work nearly half an hour ago).

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian answered as was customary.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mey-Rin is currently washing the weeks linins, Finnian is out purchasing new trees for the backyard, Bard is currently with Finnian; but he is acquiring the purchases that I had made earlier." Sebastian clarified, "Tanaka is having his mid-morning tea in the garden and Snake is-"

"I know where he is," Ciel interrupted, "and I want to know why. Tell me, Sebastian. I know that you and Nekohime probably had something to do with it."

"Nekohime and I have something to do with Snake residing in the greenhouse as he usually does?" Sebastian asked, a quizzical look masking his face.

"No," Ciel clarified, "I want to know why Snake has run away.

"He ran away?"

"Yes, I found a letter from him on my desk this morning stating such," He continued, "Now, tell me why."

"I don't have any idea, young master," Sebastian prompted, immediately thinking as to why.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Where's Nekohime?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Sebastian replied.

"What did she say or do?" Ciel asked, intrigued that another person was missing.

"She demanded Mr. Spears' soul book and walked away."

"Was she angry?"

Sebastian's eyes fell downcast, "She made it clear to me that she was. But I don't think she ran away with Snake, _especially_ not with the soul book."

"No, I don't think she would be so stupid as to do such," Ciel contemplated, "Did she happened to mention that she would be going somewhere?"

"Not that I know of, but I did manage to overhear that she wanted Bard to take her somewhere…"

"Well, when Bard and Finnian get back," Ciel began, "Ask Bard where she went, if he refuses because she asked him to cover for her….get out the correct answer no matter what the cost. Just don't forget to **not** reveal yourself, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Whew, thanks Finny for the help." Bard grinned, wiping off the thin perspiration that formed on his forehead.

"No problem," Finny replied, walking back out to the garden to plant the newly bought trees.

Bard sighed and proceeded to put _some_ organization into the purchases that Sebastian had ordered.

"Bard," Sebastian called from the Kitchen entrance, walking closer.

"Uh, Hey!" Bard called nervously (nervous that he was under scrutiny so soon), "Good afternoon, Sebastian."

"Where's Nekohime?"

"She…..uh, she's…" Bard began, blushing with remembrance and rubbing the back of his head, "she went to London."

"For what?" Sebastian asked, coming to stand a short distance away.

"She didn't say, only that she wanted to go to some freaky looking shop," Bard confessed (more form intimidation), "I left her there because she asked me to not stay and wait for her…did I do wrong?"

"No, but thank you for the information." Sebastian stated, walking back towards Ciel's office, "Oh, and Bard, please don't touch anything. I will be back in a moment to put everything in its place."

"Yes, sir!" Bard replied, standing attention.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Sebastian knocked softly, waiting for Ciel to call him in.

"Enter."

He quickly opened and closed the door behind him, walking to stand next to his master.

"Well?"

"She's at Undertaker's," Sebastian replied with a slight bow.

Ciel looked up at him, "She's probably just thanking him, but we should go just in case. Come, Sebastian, ready the carriage."

Sebastian nodded his agreement, bowing customarily, "yes, my lord."


	36. Chapter 36

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 36: A good writer knows…**

"_Do you think it was a good idea, scaled one?"_

"As much as I hate this, it's for her…"

"_But you're so miserable. Are you still so sure?"_

"Even if I'm not," Snake replied, the wind steadily blowing through his hair as he gazed back at the manor that he left, "and even if I live to regret it, I'm doing this for her. Besides it's better this way. It's better that…that I left without seeing her one last time."

"_Still, you're the one who told us that she was the one…the one who could bring you happiness."_

"At what cost? She's not happy."

"_But now you'll even make her even sadder. She really does love you. I can sense it."_

"_I can too!"_

"_and me!"_

"_We all can."_

"It's not her love for me that you sense, it's her lust for Sebastian." Snake replied, sighing and turning to continue his journey, "She never loved me, the only thing that she ever has was my eyes."

"_You're feeding yourself that crow's lies."_

"_A cat can never fall in love with a bird. The cat always eats them."_

"Nekohime wants to find happiness," Snake commented, the pent up feeling of sadness beginning to well up within his heart, "I can see that she has. I had promised her that I would do anything to make her happy, and if it takes distancing myself away from her so that she can finally be comfortable around him to show her feelings….then I must willingly accept the fact that she doesn't want me."

"_Cats and serpents always get along. Both pay the price."_

"_Shut the poet."_

A momentary hiss and a warning bite.

"Be nice, Bronte," Snake commanded, separating Charlotte and Dan, "But you seem to forget, Dan, cats also eat snakes…..after playing with them. If Neko is to be compared to an actual cat and I the serpent, then she was already toying with me from the very beginning. Luckily, she was in no mood to go for the kill."

"_Scales, you deserve her. She doesn't want the crow. Keats mentioned last night before, she screamed that she wanted to protect you from the crow."_

"_Yes, she had this look that clearly stated that she is madly in love with you. She would die for you. Don't you remember when you saved her from that horrible house? She was more than happy to see you. She cried when she saw you."_

"She probably cried because it was me and not Sebastian who found her first," Snake retorted bitterly, "I couldn't even break the chain that bound her to the bed without help."

"_Luckily Red Death was there when you need him. Even Red Death knew that she loves you, that's why he helped you free her."_

"_Go back."_

"_It's not too late, you can still save her…from him."_

"_Scales!"_

"Enough, please," Snake begged, stopping, "please don't make me go back! I don't want to see her knowing that I can't have her! Please!"

"_Scales, you need her…"_

"…_And she needs you."_

"_Think back, when were you ever this happy? You were so happy that you began singing again, you sang to her and she loved it. Isn't that what kisses mean, that you love someone?"_

"_You had once promised us that once you found happiness, that you'd do anything to keep it."_

"I did," He sighed, now continuing to walk through the windy trees, "but I've come to realize that if you truly love something with all of your heart and soul….then you'll let it go….even if what you loved never loved you back."

"_Where will you go then? Smile offered you your only home and treated you like an equal."_

"_We don't want to see you suffer anymore…."_

"…_Please, go back."_

"I'll suffer just for going back. I can't stay there…not anymore."

"_For us then, please?"_

"…..Someday….."

_**(When this began)**_  
><em><strong>I had nothing to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I was confused)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I let it all out to find<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind<strong>_

_**(Inside of me)**_  
><em><strong>But all that they can see the words revealed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Nothing to lose)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just stuck, hollow and alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>What I thought was never real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna let go of the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm close to something real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna find something I've wanted all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere I belong<strong>_

_**And I've got nothing to say**_  
><em><strong>I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I was confused)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking everywhere only to find<strong>_  
><em><strong>That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind<strong>_

_**(So what am I)**_  
><em><strong>What do I have but negativity?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I can't justify why everyone is looking at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Nothing to lose)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing to gain, hollow and alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>What I thought was never real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna let go of the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm close to something real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna find something I've wanted all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere I belong<strong>_

_**I will never know**_  
><em><strong>Myself until I do this on my own<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will never feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything else until my wounds are healed<strong>_

_**I will never be**_  
><em><strong>Anything till I break away from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will break away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll find myself today<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>What I thought was never real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna let go of the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I'm close to something real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna find something I've wanted all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere I belong<strong>_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_  
><em><strong>Like I am somewhere I belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna heal, I wanna feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I am somewhere I belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere I belong<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park. For some reason, when I listened to this song, I began writing this chapter solely for Snake. It kinda fits...anyway, tell me what you think!<em>


	37. Chapter 37

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 37: Telling Layla's story spoken/ 'Bout how all her bones are broken…**

"Undertaker," Ciel commanded, brushing off the mortician's usual greeting (not to mention thoroughly ignoring the 'care to try a coffin in your size?' comment), "where's Nekohime?"

"You know the price when you demand information from me, Earl," Undertaker replied smoothly, locking his fingers under his chin…drooling slightly, "Nothing is ever free~"

"Fine, Sebas-"

"Oh, no, Earl," The mortician smiled, unmoving, "It's not Sebastian I want to entertain me, it's you. It's time _you_ pay up."

Ciel scowled, missing the fact that Sebastian was silently laughing at his predicament, "You know very well that I don't tell jokes."

"But who says that you can't try," Undertaker grinned, now moving to embrace Ciel around his shoulders and softly poking his cheek with a nail, "Anyways, it's not a joke that I want."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I still want my date, but I can't get it if my precious Nekohime is mad…"

Ciel's sharp mind began to work, "So what do you want me to do about it? _Order_ her to go out with you?"

"As if," Undertaker snorted, gripping his shoulder slightly harder with a hand, "But there _is_ someone that I _do_ want you to order…"

"Who?"

"I want you to order…" He began, whispering into the child's ear, "_your_ butler to take off that mating seal he's placed upon Nekohime."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"So, you never said what you're doing here," Grell asked, staring intently at me, laying on his stomach.

"Well, I originally wanted to come and thank you for rescuing me, but," I answered, picking up random papers and glancing at the words, shaking my head after I had tried to make sense of it and putting it back, "When I heard that you were being punished by that meanie Will, I just _ had_ to come see you."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Grell smiled, suddenly getting up and walking to his tiny kitchen, "Do you want to eat anything? I've got plenty of food for both of us."

"I'll eat pretty much near anything," I laughed, standing up and walking towards him, "What do you have?"

"Let's see, I have…..some leftover chicken cutlets, some pasta salad…and," He sniffed a random container, making a face and placing it on the counter next to the icebox (in our world, a fridge), "that needs to be thrown away…some cookies that I had recently stolen from Sebby…..some wine….things to make a regular salad…fruit…fruit preserves…Japanese sushi…..leftover donburi….kari pan, again stolen from Sebby…"

"…And whatever that was," I giggled, pointing towards a bluish-grey fuzzy thing near the back.

"Ick, yes, and…..that." He sighed, standing back some to let me see, sighing, "There's nothing good to eat."

"Sure there is," I smiled, taking out the (not yet frozen [meaning that it was thoroughly cooked but REALLY cold]) chicken cutlets and the ingredients to make a salad, "We'll just have this. Let me make it and we'll soon have a delicious and not to mention healthy lunch."

Grell raised a brow, moving to get me a cutting board, a knife, two forks, and two plates. I placed the food onto the counter, grabbing the lettuce to make the base of the salad first. After a few minutes, I arranged the food equally on the plates with Grell watching me, intrigued. I gave him his share and smiled at him.

"Enjoy," I stated, watching as he began eating-smiling at the taste.

"Wow, this is good," He commented between bites, "I never would have thought of this as quickly as you did."

"Thanks, but it helps to have a background in scavenging," I sighed, eating as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I got kicked out, I was on my own-finding shelter and food. Luckily, a kind, elderly lady took pity and let me stay with her. As a repayment, I began to help her around the house. I cooked, cleaned, and tidied up the house for her. She was very grateful and I was happy…..until she passed away. Although I was not kin to her, she had no blood relatives-which made a loophole for me to have access to her will. She had named me as her heir and gave me everything in the house I was staying in and everything in her house in England."

"Wow, such a kind woman," Grell commented, giving me a comforting look, "At least you weren't homeless. I can tell you where her soul went…to heaven."

"Yeah, she believed in that," I sighed, "So , yeah, I began sorting through her things-selling what she wanted me to sell and giving to what charities she liked and keeping whatever money was left over. Eventually, I sold the house in America and moved with what was left to England. I didn't realize it at the time, but the house she had given me was actually an eighteenth century manor that was in prime condition despite being over a hundred years old. Rumor went that it was once inhabited by an Earl when it was first built. I didn't care who had inhabited it before me, as long as I had a home."

"Well, that worked out for you, didn't it? Anyways, why are you in possession of Will's Judgment book?"

"Well, he made me mad," I replied, arching a brow, "and I wanted to make him mad too, so I took it. I'm going to give it back, don't worry, but I wanted to find out why he was going to reap me. I looked through it and didn't find ANY name that even closely resembled mine."

"Strange, but why did he want to reap you?"

"Remember when I was going to commit suicide?"

Grell nodded, taking my cleared plate and washing it.

"Well, supposedly, he was supposed to be the one to reap my soul when I died. I didn't die. He got mad and came to see what became of my soul. When he found out that I was still alive, he got mad-which in turn made me mad and I stole his soul book."

"But, Will had no business trying to reap you when your name wasn't in his book. Usually names glow when it's their time to die. Mine do, that's how I know who is supposed to die and who isn't. Will is a stickler for the rules, so there's STILL no reason why he would want to reap you."

"Well, apparently, he thinks I'm this 'Luka Macken' person."

"Well, he's just acting stupid," Grell growled, "You can't be Luka Macken because Hannah Anafeloz _ate_ his soul. The only other way I can think for his reason to call you 'Luka', is for your soul to be reincarnated…which you can't because you have to be reaped by a shinigami and put through a process by the shinigami headquarters- THEN be selected for reincarnation. It's a very long a difficult process involving A LOT of paperwork."

I arched a brow, "Geez, sorry I asked. Hmm,…..do you think you could help me investigate who Hannah is and who Luka was to her?"

"Sure," Grell brightened, putting away the dishes and pulling me by the wrist out of his room, "Let's go to the Hall of Records. I'm quite sure we'll find something on her _if_ she's dead, if not, we can check the shinigami library."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_Scales, I think she might be in danger. You have to go back."_

"What did I tell you, Emily," Snake sighed for the umpteenth time, lying in the tall grass to soak up some of the sun's rays, "I can't. We'll just have to learn to enjoy ourselves out here…on our own."

"_Fine, but don't say we didn't tell you."_

"_So, where are we going now?"_

"_Tell us."_

"I…I don't really know…..I guess wherever the road takes us and wherever heaven wants us to be."

"_So we're going back to Smile's house and to Cat?"_

"_Oscar_!" Snake hissed in warning.

"_Alright, alright, alright…geez, it was just a suggestion."_

"_And a wrong suggestion at that, Oscar. Can't you see how miserable he is?"_

"_It's not my fault, Emily."_

"_No, Oscar is right. We don't belong out here, Scales doesn't either. We need to go back."_

"_Keats…..I know….anyways, we should no longer speak of this in front of him. It'll only make him more upset."_

"_As brilliant as you are, Bronte, did you just figure out that just now?"_

Bronte hissed sharply at Dan. Snake arched a brow, his eyes closed, listening to his friends conversations. Still, he didn't say anything…slowly drifting to sleep.

"_One of us should tell Cat of Scale' disappearance."_

"_Yeah, sure, one of us able to speak the human tongue and she will understand us. Wow, Charlotte, you're really smart."_

"_Don't be so sarcastic, Dan."_

"_Well, you were the one to suggest it, not me."_

"_So is it all agreed that we take back Scales not matter what?"_

"_Agreed!"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 38: Hammers fall on all the pieces…**

The darkness rolled off the slender frame, black clouds concealing the gentle, knowing smile.

'Luka…it worked.'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"This is _sooo_ boring!" I whined, my eyes tired from the strain of pouring over endless volumes of current-then history, "Ugh! I never thought I'd _ever_ say _that_ about _any_ book!"

"That's the life of a shinigami," Grell sighed, pushing away his 9th book, stretching, "I'm just lucky that I _don't_ have to deal with _this_ every day."

"You WILL be if I don't get my book back."

"Aww, Will," I continued in a whiny voice, slouching over the table, "You're no fun!"

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion, demon," Will growled, coming to stand at the end of the table where Grell and I were situated, "All I recall is that you stole my judgment book, promised to give it back, then never fulfilled the deal. Now, Mr. Sutcliff-"

"Ms.-"

"-_Mr_. Sutcliff is right in front of you as promised, now give it back."

"Hmmm, just three things, Will," I stated, trying to negotiate, "One, I'm _not_ a demon. Two, you can call me by any variation of my name-so essentially Nekohime, Neko, or Hime. Three, help me find out who this 'Hannah Anafeloz' person is."

"This was not what I had agreed to," Will stated, crossing his arms, "but if this is what it'll take for you to finally give me back my book…then fine. I can't be kill-happy like _some_ people." He remarked glaring at Grell-who just smiled back sweetly.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_I want you to order your butler to remove the mating seal he's placed upon Nekohime.'_

"Sebastian," Ciel asked, his face contorting into a confused frown as he turned to face his butler, "What is the meaning of his words?"

"What did he tell you, my lord?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Do play stupid with me," Ciel snapped, "I know perfectly well that you heard _every_ word that was whispered to me. What is this 'mating seal' that he's saying is on Nekohime? Tell me now, that's an order."

Sebastian's mouth pursed slightly as his jaw set, "Very well, my lord, I shall tell you. The seal that he's talking about is my mark that I imposed upon her to claim her as mine. It's more like your women's chastity belt, but much easier to control. She cannot be touched by anyone who lusts after her but me."

"Do you think this is a game!" Ciel exasperated, "Did she give _you_ consent for you to do _that_ to her? I don't think she _ever_ would have! This is an order, remove the seal from her!"

"I can't."

Ciel eyes widened at this new level of intense ground, "Why not? Don't refuse my order."

"I can't, my lord, because," Sebastian began, sighing and closing his eyes in defeat, "unlike chastity belts, once the seal is set I cannot remove it without undoing all of my other seals…and that includes our contract."

"So, how many are we talking about?"

"Three in all," He replied, glaring at Undertaker for finding out.

"I'm one, Nekohime makes two," Ciel began, moving towards a dusty window and absentmindedly creating senseless shapes in the dust on the window pane, "What of the other one?"

"There's a type of fear inducement seal upon Mr. Wordsmith," Sebastian replied, running his fingers through his hair once, "Don't you remember? You'd ordered me to make sure Mr. Wordsmith never told the world about us."

Ciel frowned for a moment, "Oh, yes. I'd forgotten about him."

"Wordsmith? An author?" Undertaker mumbled out loud, shrugging then re-listening in on Ciel's and Sebastian's conversation.

"So, you _can_ remove the seals?"

"Yes, however, I will not do such as it will endanger you due to our contract." Sebastian replied, "As it is, two out of the three seals must be presented before me in order to even try and remove them."

"Then Nekohime must be present?" Ciel finished, once again letting a winning smirk capture his lips, "Well, then, let's go home."

"I'm going with!" Undertaker suddenly claimed, rushing to the door to block the entrance.

"Undertaker, get out of the way." Ciel stated, his grin faltering to a small frown.

"No. I want to be there when my beautiful Nekohime gets back."

"Pfft, fine. But remember, it's still up to her whether or not if she wants to _still_ go out with you."

Undertaker grinned, straightening his hat, "I know."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_So, how are we going to get him to go back?"_

"_Don't you have any ideas, Bronte?"_

"_You all have brains! Don't act like I'm the only genius here, Dan."_

"_How about we mislead him to the point where he's walking back in circles?"_

"_That'd take too long, Keats."_

"_Sorry, Charlotte"_

"_We tried begging. Making him feel guilty isn't working. What else should we do?"_

"_I miss the sunhome. It was much warmer there than out here…"_

"_You've really become a pet, haven't you, Oscar?"_

"_I can't help it, Wilde, you liked it too!"_

"_Yeah, but so did the rest of us."_

"_Now's not the time to mope about our loss, right now we must concentrate on Scales' problem."_

"_Yes, hold it-do you sense that?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I feel sick."_

"_Someone's in danger."_

"_Smile!"_

"_Cat!"_

"_Doesn't Scales feel it?"_

"_He's sleeping."_

"_Even so, I'd feel something this disturbing even as I slept."_

"_I feel sad."_

"_Scales….please take us back home."_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'Luka~~~~~, my beautiful, sweet, baby boy…I'm coming for you~'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_Luka…'_

My brow furrowed, both Grell and Will looking towards me expectantly, "Did one of you hear that?"

"Hear what, Nekohime?" Grell asked, looking at me quizzically.

"That voice."

"There's no voice that you could have heard," Will replied, going back to scanning the book in front of him, "You're just hearing things."

"No, I heard it quite clearly," I nervously bit my lower lip, "It sounded female…"

"What did it say, then?"

"It said….…I….I can't remember," I muttered, confused, "I don't remember what it said….and it was only one word, too. But I swear, I've heard that voice before….I just don't know where…"

"You're probably overexerting yourself," Grell stated sympathetically, reaching over to momentarily squeeze my hand. "I think I should take you-"

"No." Will interrupted, shutting his book, standing up, "I'll take her back. You're still on punishment, remember? Follow me, dem-…Nekohime."

"Grell, thank you for coming to save me," I replied tiredly, hugging him.

"No problem, and don't worry," He replied, hugging me back and smiling, "I'll keep searching here to help you find out more about Hannah."

"Thanks…"

"Are you coming or not?" Will asked, his irritation starting to make it's re-appearance.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I called, following him through an open rift, "See ya' later, Grell!"

"Bye, Nekohime!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 39: What an amazing time….what a fa..mil…y….**

'_Hush little baby,_

_Don't say a word…_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird….._

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I stretched as I entered the now empty and dark mortician's shop. Everything was silent, left and abandoned. Not a sound, besides my breath and Wills.

"Where's everyone?" I questioned out loud, hoping that Undertaker was being his usual self and hiding inside some random coffin

"Well, I brought you back to where I picked you up this morning," Will stated, ignoring my question, "It is now 11:45 pm and I have a reaping quota to fill. Have a….pleasant night….Neko."

With that said, Will disappeared through another rift….and I was utterly alone.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

…_but if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_It's gotten very late."_

"_Yes, but still we get farther and farther away…"_

"Shhh, Oscar," Snake soothed under the moonless night, sitting in the highest branch on a sun warmed tree, "I know you miss it there, but it was not meant to last."

"_It would have lasted if you just weren't so stubborn, Scales."_

"I'm not being stubborn, Bronte," Snake defended himself, "I'm only trying to make her happy."

"_How about you make us happy and go back."_

"_Yeah, if what you're saying is true, then you should have no problem getting over her-"_

"_-and going back."_

"That's the problem, Dan," Snake sighed, "I don't think I will _ever_ get over her…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

…_but if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass…_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"She's late," Sebastian murmured to the night sky, the wind slightly tousling his hair, "Please, Neko, forgive me and come back."

"Grell should have brought her back by now," Undertaker stated, walking up behind him, "That is…if she even managed to get him out of punishment. I doubt it since this _is_ Will I'm talking about. Besides, Grell would never miss a day of trying to get into your pants."

"Undertaker, now is not the time for jokes," Sebastian replied, now turning to face him, "Nekohime is young and pretty…but if that reaper so much as makes her cry, he _will_ have me to answer to."

Undertaker laughed softly, "So possessive, how much do you really know about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you ever stop and think about her _true_ past?"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_...but if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a red red rose…_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'Nekohime, why haven't you come back yet?'

Ciel tossed restlessly under the covers, thinking about all that happened today.

'Why? Why did you make one of my servants leave?'

He shifted again, wrinkling the once crisp sheets.

'There is something you're trying to hide from us. What is it?'

Sighing, Ciel threw the covers off of him and stepped onto the cool floor, walking towards the balcony window. He glanced at the dark sky, unable to see the moon or any stars. It was as if the sky had become a black void. It seemed ominous.

'Snake, Nekohime…be safe wherever you both are.'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

…_but if that red red rose wilts today,_

_Momma's gonna buy you another day…_

=X=X=X==X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_SNAP!_

I turned towards the sound, my heart nearly bursting from my chest. Slowly my breathing came down to normal. My eyes flicked into the blackened shadows, there was nothing…

_THUD!_

I could no longer see into the darkness. I couldn't hear. Couldn't move…couldn't speak….but she was there….

"Luka, my darling."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

…_but if that other day turns to night,_

_Momma's gonna steal you from their little fight!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 40: I can't be who you are….**

_**Though I embrace you with arms dyed red**_

_**I offer tears illuminated blue to the moon**_

_**Though I stare at the scars that were carved into your chest**_

_**I whisper "There's no turning back..." to the night**_

_**Come now, close your eyes, and give a prayer**_

_**Because I no longer have any words left for you**_

_**Put the gods in a good mood, pierce through the darkness with your voice**_

_**Cry and scream, and put an end to it all**_

_**My chest has to be completely silent in order for me to be embraced**_

_**Because the peace is here, there is no end**_

_**You have to atone for all of your sins in order to be reborn**_

_**The way that's been left for you will lead to nothing...**_

_**Come now, close your eyes, and give a prayer**_

_**Because I no longer have any words left for you**_

The floor was hard, dirty, and eerily cold. Slowly, I picked myself up and scanned my surroundings. I wrinkled my nose in dissatisfaction; the air smelled of mildew and rotted earth. It was dark, but not so dark that I couldn't make out common shapes. The atmosphere was thin, freezing, not something that I would want to continue breathing in for a prolonged period of time.

I stood up, to my amazement-I wasn't shackled to anything! Grinning a grim, but wry smile, I began walking around-trying to get my bearings. This wasn't all too hard, it just felt weird.

After feeling along the side of the wall, my hand came in contact with a blank space-a hole in fact. Upon further inspection, I found it to be a narrow, but short tunnel. With nothing else to do, I followed it. Voices sounded in the not so far off distance, my curiosity got the better of me and I began listening in.

"Well of course I did! What else did you expect me to do! Luka is now our offspring after all!"

_Slap!_

"Stupid, imbecilic, wretched woman!"

(another) _slap!_

"Hit me all you want Claude, but Luka is now as much your child as mine."

_Slap!_-_CRASH!_

"Wrong! I may have helped you gain the body, but that soul is not of my creation! That's your bond! That child is yours!"

_BANG!_

"Claude! Where are you going?"

_Swishing of fabric and quick footsteps_

"Away from filth like you. Honestly, I can't believe that you would do such a thing. You brought us back, for what? I would have rather stayed dead than coerce with your leftovers."

"But it had to be done, you had to mark her."

"Hmph, but what was the point of bringing back Jim?"

"I had thought that Luka would recognize Jim's soul and be more willing to comply with our plans."

"Well, just so you know, I wasn't that only one to 'mark' her. Jim and Pluto did as well."

"How foolish. Her power should only be shared between the both of us."

"Yes, but Pluto's dead again so he gets none of it."

"What about Jim?"

"His _highness_ is still the royal brat he was before he died. I don't even think he even remembers having a brother."

"He'll remember, but I do believe it would be better _if_…"

_More fabric swishing…_

"…_if_ he were to…_disappear_, hmmnh?...hhhaa!"

"Stupid Hannah, mmm-you _always_ get your way…"

My eyes widened as my stomach fell to my knees, a hand covering my mouth, 'They're-!'

I felt sick, the sounds now permanently ingrained into my memory. Weakly, I managed to get myself back to the room I had woken up in. Curling up, I tried to make myself as small as possible in a particularly dark corner of the room, the tears slowly falling.

'Someone, please….save me…'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_Scales, wake up, something's wrong."_

"Mnh-wa? What's wrong, Oscar?" Snake mumbled drowsily, moving sluggishly.

"_Something's happening, Scales."_

"_Cat!"_

"_We need to go! Now!"_

"_Danger!"_

"Calm down," Snake muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Whats wrong now?"

"_We can all feel it, don't you?"_

"_Scales, listen to your heart."_

"_Feel!"_

"What are you all talking about?"

"_We sense immediate danger, something bad-"_

"_Awful!"_

"_Terrible!"_

"_Destructive!"_

"_-will happen tonight."_

"Something always does, but what does it have to do with me?"

"_Cat needs you!"_

"I told you all, I can't go back. Nekohime's with Sebastian now, he'll protect her."

"_But Scales-"_

"No," Snake hissed, "no more! I'll hear no more of this! If she truly wanted me, then she would have-" He pressed a hand over his heart, his brow furrowing in confusion…his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"_You feel her, don't you?"_

"_Her soul is calling for you."_

"_We should go to her."_

"_You should."_

"_Scales, please, listen to her heart."_

"_She wants you."_

Snake felt the tears prick his eyes, 'Neko…'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_Did you ever stop to think about her true past?'_

Undertaker's words continued to haunt Sebastian long after the grim shinigami left, his mind losing all sense of time as he finally went to awaken his master.

'How much do I really know about you Neko? And why is it that my mating seal worked on you?'

"Sebastian, you're late." Ciel prompted, sitting up in the bed, snapping the butler from his trance.

"My apologies, my lord," Sebastian replied, bowing.

"Forgiven, Did Nekohime ever come home?"

"No," Sebastian answered, assembling the clothes that Ciel was to wear for the day on the foot of the bed, "I went to Undertakers later on during the night, not even he's seen her since yesterday morning."

"That's strange…" Ciel murmured, sipping the Ceylon tea that Sebastian had brought along with his breakfast, "Any word on Snake?"

"No, my lord."

"Sebastian, about your seal.."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't you be able to feel if something bad happened to Nekohime, if your mating seal is on her?"

"To tell you the truth, young master," Sebastian sighed, "This is actually the first time that I've ever used that particular seal….meaning that I don't know what exactly I should feel from her other than resentment."

"Is like some kind of mental link?"

"I don't think so," Sebastian replied, "if not, I probably would have already felt if something bad happened to her."

"Maybe something already has…"

Sebastian's heart nearly stopped, "Please, young master, I'd prefer not to think about it like that…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Grell tumbled out of a particularly (and purposefully) high-opened rift, landing on top of Undertaker's back. He held onto the mortician like he was a life line, grinning madly all the while. Undertaker merely stayed still, not wanting to encourage the red shinigami any further.

"Good morning, Grell," Undertaker stated, "I see that William has kindly let you off punishment early, how kind of him."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Grell giggled, rubbing his cheek into Undertaker's shoulder, "I heard that Will-chan left Nekohime here, where is she?"

"She's not here."

"WHAAAT! She has to be here!" Grell stated loudly, (finally) letting go of him, "You're probably just hiding her in a coffin." He began opening and closing random casket lids, calling, "Nekohime, you in here?"

"I already told you that she's not here, so unless you want to help me with my work today," Undertaker began, closing all of the lids that Grell left open, "I'd suggest trying the earl's manor…by the way, why do you want to see her anyway?"

"I wanted to tell her what I had found out about Hannah and Luka."

"Hmm, maybe I can tell you more…"


	41. Chapter 41

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 41: I'm beyond the will to fight…where all that's wrong is right…**

_**Akaku somaru ude de kimi wo dakishime nagara**_

_**Aoku terasareta namida wo tsuki ni sasageru**_

_**Mune ni kizamareta kizuato wo mitsume nagara**_

_**"Mou modorenai..." to yoru ga sasayaku**_

_**Saa me wo tojite inori wo sasagereba ii**_

_**Mou omae ni nokosu kotoba wa nanimonai kara**_

_**Kami wo furuitata seruyami wo kirisaku koe ni**_

_**Nakisakebu ga ii, subete owaraseyou**_

_**Watashi no mune ni tada damatte dakarereba ii**_

_**Owaru koto no nai yasuragi ga koko ni aru kara**_

_**Subete no tsumi wo tsugunai umarekawareba ii**_

_**Omae ni nokosareta sube wa nanimonai...**_

_**Saa me wo tojite inori wo sasagereba ii**_

_**Mouomae ni nokosu kotoba wa nanimonai kara**_

Footsteps quickly approached my huddled form about an hour later (already, I had willed away the tears….I would never loose faith in Snake or Sebastian again). I held my breath, hoping that whoever (or whatever) was coming wasn't looking for me. 'Then again, with my luck…'

"Nekohime!"

My eyes narrowed as I was tackled by Alois.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" I exclaimed, pushing away the (now) very clingy blonde, "What's _your_ problem! I thought you hated me! In fact, _you_ were the one who wanted to have Claude _beat_ me to death."

He released me momentarily, his eyes twinkling in the darkness, "I can't hate you sister…I'd never hate you since your really my brother, only reborn."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my strength faltering slightly (thus allowing him to hug me again), "Look, I'm not your sister. I can't be. It's impossible!"

"No it's not!" Alois stated, "Hannah told me that she ate your soul then mated with Claude to help bring you back."

"WHAT!"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_Can't you move any faster, Scales?"_

"Hush, Dan," Snake replied slightly irritated, moving warily down the dirt road, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"_No, but you can run faster than this, I know it."_

"Shut up!"

"_That's what you get for not sticking to the roads in the first place."_

"_Wilde_," Snake hissed, his voice held a warning edge.

"_Look, all I'm saying is that I have an idea as to how you can make batter progress."_

"_Let's hear what Wilde has to say, it's probably better than continuing to watch you run around in circles all day long."_

Snake rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, Wilde."

"_I was thinking it would be better if one of us were to scout ahead and help guide you down the road, saving you time and us the headache."_

"_Brilliant! And here I was thinking that only Bronte was the super genius."_

"_Hey!"_

"Fine," Snake hesitated, "I'll try it your way."

"_So who wants to go first?"_

"_I vote Wilde. It was his idea after all."_

"_Well, if you're gonna be that way, then I vote Dan."_

"_No way, I vote Emily!"_

"_No, Oscar!"_

"_Wordsworth!"_

"_You are all so lazy! I'll do it."_

"_Hooray for Bronte for stepping up!"_

Snake paused long enough to set Bronte down, her scales glittering in the dappled sunlight as she slithered away. "Thank you, Bronte," he stated, watching her leave.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Tell me!" Grell begged, latching onto Undertaker's arm as the retired reaper continued sanding a newly made coffin.

"Why? What would happen if told you that I lied and I really knew nothing?"

Grell's eyes widened, "No, you wouldn't say anything like that without a reason."

"Well, what if I had no reason?"

"_UNDERTAKER!"_

"Alright, fine, quit whining already," Undertaker replied, never stopping his work, "Yes, Nekohime is Hannah's daughter….by reincarnation."

"How? A soul would have to be reaped then considered for the long process of reincarnation…you know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, well," Undertaker sighed, "Apparently it can be done, but in a dangerous way. Nekohime _is_ Luka Macken as Luka Macken is Nekohime. Hannah took Luka's soul and forced it into the body that we know as Nekohime. That body is that of a demon offspring with a human soul running it-"

"But that would make her a half-demon…right?"

"Something like that, anyways, if she actually were to awaken, she would either go mad with the power or die. She is at a very critical state, if Hannah is to force her to awaken…then it would be just to obtain her powers, however Hannah would end up with nothing if Nekohime wasn't 'marked' by a demon and a recalled soul."

"So, you're implying that Sebby has already _slept_ with her!"

"No, they probably haven't done _that_ yet."

"What I'm saying is that the demon, Claude Faustus, is alive again and so is his master, Nekohime's brother, Jim Macken."

"But I thought that when Hannah died-"

"That's the point," Undertaker interrupted, "Hannah _never_ died. She didn't want to take an innocent soul with her to the depths of hell, she wanted to fulfill Luka's dying wish. His wish was to always protect Jim and to see to his happiness. Jim's wish was nearly the same except that he wanted to protect the earl, that was supposed to be Hannah's job. Instead, Hannah reincarnated Luka to fulfill his brother's wish. Nekohime is supposed to protect the young earl from Sebastian, from finalizing the contract."

Grell's eyes fell downcast, overburdened with this new source of information, "How do you know all this?"

"Let me put it to you this way," Undertaker replied, sighing and stopping his work long enough to look Grell in the eye, "I was the one who helped Hannah bring back Luka."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Young master," Sebastian stated, entering Ciel's office, "I'm worried about Neko, would it be alright if I search the surrounding area to see if I can find her?"

"I'm worried for her too," Ciel sympathized, 'Seeing as she was wearing the feather stone when she left', "I know that this must be even worse for you, seeing as what you have done, but I grant you permission. You have up to an hour."

"Thank you, my lord," Sebastian bowed, swiftly exiting the room.

Ciel locked his fingers together, leaning forward on the desk, 'Nekohime…..there's something wrong. I know it. I didn't want to worry Sebastian any further than he already is, but I have this eerie feeling that you're already in more danger than we can possibly get you out of…..myself included.'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Wait! Tell me once again _how_ exactly am I your 'sister'." I demanded, still shocked.

"I told you, Hannah took my brother's soul and ate it in such a way that she ended up giving birth to it again as you." Alois grinned, running his hands through my hair, "oh, your hair is so soft…"

"and she mated with Claude to do this?" I added, crossing my arms.

"Yes, that's how come you ended up with a girl's body."

"Okay, if that's so…" I turned to face him, a scowl covering my face, "then why did you _and_ Claude rape me?"

"Me?" He shrugged, releasing my hair, "I just felt like it. Claude, on the other hand, maybe he just thought you were hot enough to mate with."

"Oh! GOD! That's Disgusting!" I moaned, clamping a hand to my mouth, suddenly feeling sick, "That's pretty much incest!"

"With me it's not," Alois smiled, "With Claude…maybe. Anyways, I'm hungry. Lets go eat something."

"First things first, Alois," I began, looking at him sternly, "one, how the hell did you find me; two, where in hell are we; and three, why are you being so nice to me?"

"The first two are easy," He replied, standing up and holding out a hand for me (which I accepted), "One, I begged Claude to let me come with him; two, we're in an adjoining chamber next to an underground theater church."

'Theater church? Is there even such a thing?'

My brow furrowed in confusion, "and three?"

Alois' face became serious, hugging me as if he wanted to comfort me.

"Alois?" I whispered, returning the hug in my stunned state.

"You protected me once, now it's time that I returned the favor."

"How…how did I protect you?"

"You sacrificed your life to end the abuse, the raping,…my childhood suffering," Alois sniffed (the thin material of my dress instantly drinking in his tears), "and I never got the chance to thank you for it…forgive me, Luka, please forgive me brother."

* * *

><p><em>'Longing' by Gackt (GACKT YOURE HAWT!)<em>

_sorry, but I'm his 'dear'...a HUGE fan of his._

_it's the same song for chapter 40, I'd forgotten to mention it then._


	42. Chapter 42

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 42: Bring me TO LIFE!**

'_please forgive me brother'_

'Alois…..I don't know if I can ever forgive anyone…'

I continued to hold him, so thoroughly overwhelmed with feeling and new-found knowledge that I became numb. This was unbelievable, but probably true-for Alois was crying in my arms. Still, I had nothing to say….what could I say? I'm the 'daughter' of a demon and the reincarnated soul of your long dead brother, so yeah, I forgive everyone for telling me this messed up fairytale. (Did my life no longer have any true meaning? Did this mean that I was never really part of the reality that purposely separated anime from real life. All my life I'd desperately wanted anime to be real, now that I'd gotten what I wanted…I'm not so sure that I wanted it anymore. Everything's a mess. Nothing was as it was supposed to seem…)

"Alois…" I began gently, drying his tears with my hands, "stop crying. Forgiveness takes time, something I might no longer have. Will you be satisfied for now if I tell you that I promise to forgive you someday?"

Alois pulled away from me, wiping what tears I failed to dry, "I guess so," he brightened suddenly, "Wanna go and find Claude and demand him to feed us?"

Without waiting for my answer, he pulled me towards the passage I had ventured down earlier. I would have followed him regardless because I didn't want to stay in the creepy, dank room any longer. Sighing mentally, I allowed him to lead me further and further into my fate.

'I regret it now. I _should_ have been more careful for what I wished for…'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Snake found himself sneaking into the manor (after leaving everyone else in the greenhouse). He began climbing up to the balcony where he'd left the wild flowers strewn. To his dismay, they were still there-undisturbed.

'Didn't you see them, Neko?'

Snake sighed, climbing over the railing and walking through the (somehow now) unlocked balcony door. He began looking around the empty room, the bed had remained unmade-cold since the warmth had long since faded. Sighing wearily, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring sadly into his hands, 'Neko….I'm sorry, please forgive me.'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"What? That door shouldn't be open…." Sebastian mused out loud, staring up at the open balcony door, jumping up to it.

His feet met the slow rotting wild flowers, brow furrowing. Glancing up, he found Snake sitting on the bed hunched over. Cautiously, Sebastian stepped through the door, silently closing it behind him.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sebastian replied icily, "What did you do with Nekohime?"

"What do you mean?" Snake retorted, standing up quickly to face Sebastian, "Are you implying that _I_ did something to her?"

"No, but you probably _are_ the reason why she's missing."

"Don't blame this on me, _demon_. I had nothing to do with it. _You're_ probably hiding her somewhere."

Sebastian growled menacingly, "She's of no use to you. In fact I-"

"SEBBY! Sebby, darling, you here?"

Grell jumped over the balcony rail (much like Sebastian had did moments earlier), landing just as smoothly.

Snake slowly grinned wryly, muttering, "You're girlfriend's here, _Sebby_."

Sebastian wisely chose not to reply, glaring at him as he was tackled by Grell.

"Oh, Sebby! How I've missed you!" Grell cooed, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck.

"I thought you were on punishment from Spears, what did you do to-wait, never mind I don't _really_ want to know." Sebastian mumbled, trying to pry the clingy shinigami from him.

"I've got some important news to share with everyone, especially Nekohime," Grell stated, grinning madly, "Where is she, by the way?"

"Missing."

"What do you mean _'missing'_," Grell retorted, "Sebby, of all the lame jokes you could have said…do you _honestly_ expect me to –"

"No, I'm afraid she actually is gone, as for where, I do not know." Sebastian sighed, giving up on ever getting the red-head to let go.

"Yes, she gone," Snake continued, "and I wanna find out why."

"Well, listen to this first," Grell interrupted, "I came to tell her about her past, but since she's not here I might as well as tell you two. Alright, Nekohime is the daughter of Hannah Anafeloz, the bat demon, and of Claude Faustus, the spider demon-"

"Wait! Didn't they die?" Sebastian asked, shocked, "They did, I remember them dying because I was there when it happened."

"Get your facts straight, Sebby," Grell continued, annoyed that he had been rudely interrupted, "Yes Claude died, but Hannah _didn't_. Understand? You saw Claude die, yes, but you also saw Hannah fall into the whirlpool…so in other words, you _never_ really saw her death. Anyways! She had given birth to a girl years and years ago, that is to say 30 years before a certain someone was born."

"Ciel." Sebastian whispered, looking worried.

"Uh, no, it's not _always_ about him ya' know," Grell continued, "I'm talking about Luka Macken, Jim Macken's little brother. Of course, Jim no longer goes by his birth name seeing that he _was_ an Earl before your…_precious_ Ciel stabbed him."

"you don't mean-"

"Yes," Grell grinned, "Alois Trancy _is_ Jim Macken. Nekohime is his brother, Luka Macken. Nekohime's soul was reincarnated from Luka's to be who she is now."

"But what does that mean for her?" Snake questioned, disturbed.

"It means that her body is that of a demon but with a human soul giving it life."

"Which is why demons must mate with either their own species or a species related," Sebastian concluded, "Bats and Spiders can mate but with consequences…..the child will either die at birth or have some sort of deformity that eventually leads to death….even complications with birth can injure both the infant and the birth mother."

"Exactly, Sebby! Neko's original soul _did_ leave the infants body, but the corpse was somehow preserved and Luka's detached soul was forced into the cadaver bringing it to life!" Grell finished, "However, reattaching a soul to an already dead body, and a demon body at that, does have some consequences. I heard from a _good_ source that she has dormant powers within her. Her soul as it is cannot cope with the vast power that remains hidden from her. If her powers are to be awaken, then several things could happen-"

"Is she in any danger from all of this? Will she die?" Snake interrupted, looking quite worried.

"The next person will be if I keep getting interrupted," Grell snapped angrily, "anyways, several things could happen. She could either; go mad with the power, destroy all living things and become the next queen of the demon world, or die. Either way, it'll still be a grim ending for her if her powers _do_ happen to become unleashed. Luckily, it will not happen if she isn't sacrificed or anything come midnight tonight."

"Grell, this is serious," Sebastian replied, forcefully pulling Grell away from him and grasping him by the shoulders (hard), "Help me find her. I need to-"

"Sebastian, is what he's saying true?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he released Grell from his grasp, "Ciel…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_**May it be an evening star shines down upon you  
>May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true<br>You walk a lonely road  
>Oh how far you are from home<strong>_

Alois finally led me out of the dark passage and into a dimly lit room. The faint smell in the room reminded me of the night club I had ventured to while undercover as 'Ash', it made me sick. Apparently, Alois had no problem with the left-over scent, since he now pulled me through another door and down a brighter passage. We eventually made it to another room that had been furbished for practicality, not regality. On a rickety table there was a small setting of food laid out, mostly proletarian from the looks of it. Alois lifted his nose in disgust.

"And Claude expects me to serve myself this!" He stated dramatically, "This is scandalous."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm used to serving others, let me serve you in his place."

"NO! I'll not have my broth-sister serve me like a common servant. Claude!"

I held my breath, waiting and listening for the sound of footsteps. None came, to my relief. Slowly, I released my breath.

_**Mornie utulie  
>Believe and you will find your way<br>Mornie utulie  
>A promise lives within you now<strong>_

"If you're as hungry as I think you are, then I'll serve you," I sighed, moving to see what kind of food it was.

Proletarian my foot, it was beggar food. There was a medium tureen filled with a (cold) watery, near flavorless broth, a medium loaf of day old bread, half a small wheel of cheese, and a metal pitcher filler with water. Upon further inspection, I noticed that it was the pitcher that I had thrown at the door when I had been kidnapped by Alois. There was also two ceramic bowls, plates, and two (scratched, water spotted, and cloudy) spoons.

"I guess Claude left this here for us," I sighed (again), "Let's just make the best of it for now and you can yell at Claude later."

"Fine," Alois growled, taking what I offered him (which was a little more than half of everything), "But Claude will be in _sooo_ much trouble when I get my hands on him."

I only rolled my eyes and ate nervously, never tasting any of it.

'Snake….Sebastian…where are you? I'm frightened. I just want to go home. I'm sorry that I was mad at both of you….please someone save me…'

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_**May it be the shadow's call will fly away  
>May it be you journey on to light their day<br>When the night is overcome  
>You may rise to find the sun<strong>_

"Is it true, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, sorrow tingeing his tone, "Is Alois Trancy _still_ alive? Is Nekohime related to _him_? Is she really a demon?"

"To all of your questions, yes and no," Sebastian finally answered, finally revealing to him everything, "Today will be a day of importance…especially tonight. If Nekohime has been kidnapped, then she will be used as a sacrifice to awaken and obtain her dormant powers. Which leads me to your questions; yes, Alois is alive again because of Hannah, but no he really isn't because he was already dead…yes, Neko is also a relative of his, but a soul relative only…and I didn't realize it until now, but yes, she is a demon, but in body only. As you probably overheard from Grell, I don't need to repeat any of it unless you didn't understand. However, I hope you remember correctly what tonight will signify."

Ciel sighed, steadying his rapidly pounding heart, "Yes, I haven't forgotten."

Sebastian walked to stand in front of Ciel, placing a momentary hand upon his cheek, "I know you haven't."

"What's going on?" Snake asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion that he was being left out again.

"Probably nothing to concern yourself with," Grell sighed, crossing his arms, "So does anyone know where she is or not?"

"No, I already told you that she is missing," Sebastian replied, turning to face him.

"Hannah has her."

"WILL-CHAN!" Grell exclaimed, pulling his supervisor into a tight hug.

"Let me go, this is strictly forbidden during office hours," Will growled, trying to pry Grell off of him after closing the rift behind him.

"What!" Snake gasped.

"You heard me, Snake-boy," Will continued, "Hannah has her somewhere and she will be used as a sacrifice tonight. Hannah already has everything to complete the ritual, all she needs now is the right hour. The hour of Ciel Phantomhive's death."

_**Mornie utulie  
>Believe and you will find your way<br>Mornie utulie  
>A promise lives within you now<br>A promise lives within you now**_

* * *

><p><em>'May It Be' by Enya<em>

_Just a further note, I may not be able to post any further due to reality difficulties. I'm not giving up on this fic, this is my baby and I'm determined to see it through to the end! Just to for-warn all of my loyal readers, it will be a long while, but it will be worth it. I promise. You may or may not get Chapter 43 (most likely will) during the next couple of weeks. However I'd like to thank everyone for getting this far, but have no fear, it's not over yet...not by a long shot. As usual, leave reviews if you'd like._


	43. Chapter 43

**Kuroshitsuji: Another World**

**Chapter 43: Self-righteous suicide…NOT!**

"She's with this Hannah person?" Snake repeated in an unconvinced tone, "and she's going to be sacrificed?"

"Yes, she will be if we don't find her before midnight," Will stated, finally managing to remove Grell from himself, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this, it's not like I'm here to help any demon, but her soul is still unaccounted for and I would like to obtain it as quickly as possible…even if it involves aiding a demon."

"I'm not as excited to be working alongside you either, Spears," Sebastian replied icily, "but if it'll see that Nekohime will be _alive_ with her _soul_ attached, then I'll endure it."

"I think you've hurt her enough, _demon_," Snake hissed, crossing his arms, "I will go with Spears to rescue her….that is if he even knows where she is."

"I don't know where she is," Will said, "but I do have a theory of where she _could_ be."

"Where do you think she could be?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I know that you know where this place is," Will answered, "Only you and Sebastian know. It's the one place where you were supposed to have died two years ago."

Ciel's eyes widened in realization as his brow narrowed in confusion, "The occult church of the pentacles."

"Exactly."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_**Lay down  
>Your sweet and weary head<br>Night is falling  
>You have come to journey's end<br>Sleep now  
>And dream of the ones who came before<strong>_

As we finished our 'meal', I began looking around the room for a recognizable sign of where we were. The room, however, was bare, offering no distinct signs. I sighed in frustration, now thinking about an escape plan that involved leaving Alois behind and me (miraculously) finding my way back to the manor.

"Nekohime, why do you think Hannah brought you here?"

"That's what I'm asking myself too," I replied, running my fingers through my hair to untangle any knots, "it's all a mess right now and I don't know what is real anymore. I don't even know what's right or wrong…." I fell to my knees (I think I was being a bit too overdramatic, but hey, I'm a girl and entitled to do such every now and then), covering my face with my hands, "I just feel so lost."

_**They are calling  
>From across the distant shore<strong>_

"Don't cry, sister," Alois comforted, coming towards me to hug me.

"I'm not crying, I'm just overwhelmed," I replied, letting my hands fall to my lap, "for some reason…I have this eerie feeling that something bad is going to happen real soon."

" You're probably imagin-" Alois was interrupted by the door to the room we were in opening.

"Luka, Jim," Claude sneered, crossing his arms (behind him, I noticed, stood three identical men), "either follow me peacefully or come squirming, I don't care for you both will get what you both deserve."

"Claude," Alois demanded angrily, his hands turning into fists, "What is the meaning of this? You know very well that my name is Alois not Jim. Jim is dead."

"No," Claude continued, moving to let the triplets come into the room, "but he will be."

I was held tightly at my arms and wrists and Alois was held by the last one. Their grip was frightening, it hurt. I was struggling as much as Alois (only he looked like he was having more success).

"Thompson, lead Alois out first," Claude directed, immediately walking back out the door.

Silently, my captors followed 'Thompson'. I stopped struggling, now scared at what this could lead up to. As we all walked, the passage we were walking in gradually got darker until we were finally in pitch blackness. We were being led up, I would know for the ground was gradually sloping upwards. Eventually, we made it to the surface. Alois had not been lying, this was a sort of church and a theater…but not a good kind. It was the place where Ciel had summoned Sebastian.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched Alois to continue struggling. When I wanted to walk towards him, I was held back by my captors. Alois was lead to the stone altar, ironically acting exactly like Ciel had when he was to be pinned to the cruel surface. My mind, gratefully tuned out his sobs and his screams…still my eyes continued to watch in horror. The woman known as Hannah was speaking something while Claude and Thompson were holding Alois down. She held some sort of blade over him, still speaking words that I could not here (not that I wanted to hear what she was saying to begin with).

_**Why do you weep?  
>What are these tears upon your face?<br>Soon you will see  
>All of your fears will pass away<br>Safe in my arms  
>You're only sleeping<strong>_

A black light flooded the blade, making me realize something. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't speak. Alois was going to be sacrificed in some sort of ritual…_and I was next_. I dropped my gaze, I couldn't bear to watch. Why? Why all of this? What did she want with me? What was going on?

**_What can you see_**  
><strong><em>On the horizon?<em>**  
><strong><em>Why do the white gulls call?<em>**  
><strong><em>Across the sea<em>**  
><strong><em>A pale moon rises<em>**  
><strong><em>The ships have come to carry you home<em>**

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_**And all will turn  
>To silver glass<br>A light on the water  
>All souls pass<strong>_

"It's 11:30," Sebastian replied, breaking the silence after checking his pocket watch, "if we are to rescue her, we must leave now!"

"Yes, Sebastian, let's go." Ciel stated, turning to walk out of the room, "Snake, if it will suit you, you may follow us…but be warned, you may soon regret it."

"I'll never regret anything that Nekohime is part of," Snake replied, standing slightly behind Sebastian, "I love her too much to leave her to death and pain."

"Hold it!" Grell demanded, trying to re-attach himself to Sebastian steel form (that is, _after_ letting go of Will), "I go where ever Sebby goes, even to the depths of Hell."

"You idiot," Will replied, pushing up his glasses with his death scythe, "Hell is the one place _you_ are _not_ allowed to tread, for it is a realm of demons far worse and fiercer looking than your _precious_ demon."

"But Sebby would be there to protect me!" Grell pouted, "He would nev-"

"He _would_ be the one to hurt you _the_ worst," Will growled.

"Look, the more we keep arguing whether or not if Sebastian _can_ hurt anyone," Ciel interrupted, sounding irritated, "the more we will fail at rescuing Nekohime. So either help us or go back to your world. Snake, come."

"Yes, Smile," Snake replied, standing to hold open the door for Ciel

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Grell exasperated, following Sebastian's retreating form.

"And you, Mr. Spears?" Snake asked, still holding open the door, "What will you do?"

"….I know how much it must pain you to see someone you love on the brink of danger, possibly death," Will sighed, taking his time to walk out the door, "but you must realize that Nekohime might get rescued, but she might also not be the girl you once loved. Even if I….even if I have to give her the final rest she deserves…just don't forget what she meant to you…..and you to her." He walked out and disappeared down the hallway.

Snake stayed silent, lost in his thoughts for the moment before rejoining the rest of the rescue group.

_**Hope fades**_  
><em><strong>Into the world of night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through shadows falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out of memory and time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't say: "We have come now to the end"<strong>_  
><em><strong>White shores are calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I will meet again<strong>_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X==X=X=X=_**  
>And you'll be here in my arms<br>Just sleeping**_

Before the knife could plunge into Alois, a violent anger surged deep within my soul. Without my knowledge, my body was reacting on its own. I was fighting my captors….not just fighting but _tearing_ them to shreds! Literally! Limb from limb, I rendered them to nothing but a bloody pile of ripped flesh that made sickening sounds that I couldn't hear. Glancing up, I couldn't hear the anguished cries of Thompson as he watched me rip apart his other identities, but I did see him launch himself at me.

My fury built up even more, Hannah and Claude were not paying any attention to the fight between Thompson and I, still they went on to continue chanting over a scared Alois. I didn't care for Thompson's petty attacks, compared to this new unknown strength that coursed through my veins, he didn't stand a chance. I effectively gave him the same treatment I had given the other two, but in half the time. Now I trailed a fiery gaze up at Claude and Hannah, Claude of which smirked back at me.

That set me off. In blind, raging fury, covered in blood, I attacked…but a moment too late, for Hannah plunged the knife straight into Alois' heart. I screamed at them, attacking Claude with fury ten times what I had used on the triplets.

He was strong.

Very strong, so strong that I was nearly overwhelmed with the sheer brute force he used to throw me into the surrounding stone seats. The pain never really registered, because the same force that I was somehow channeling to give me strength was also protecting me from most of the physical destruction. During my recovery time, I glanced over at Alois. For some reason, I could tell that he was no longer alive anymore. Hannah continued to watch the fight escalate between Claude and myself, amused at the fight I was giving. I struck back with all I had, Claude matched me point per point.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Sebastian set down Ciel on the dirt path that lead up to the first steps of his interminable past. The others were barely catching up. For the moment, they were utterly alone.

"The one place I cannot escape," Ciel sighed, staring up at the black, blank stone structure, "but the one place where it must irrevocably end."

"Are you troubled, young master?"

"No….and yes," Ciel continued, "Sebastian, thought that I wouldn't be prepared for the time. Strangely enough, I'm calm. "

"Young Master-" Sebastian whispered, reaching out a hand as if to touch him.

"When all this is said and done, Nekohime's safe, and Trancy destroyed," Ciel continued, "will you carve the pain of my life into my soul?"

"Young master, I-"

"I _want_ you to make _it_ as painful as possible," Ciel interrupted, now turning to fully stare into Sebastian's glittering, ruby eyes, "That's an order." He whispered strongly.

Sebastian's throat suddenly constricted, staring-hypnotized-into the revealed sapphire blue eye of his contractor, _'I had promised myself to see that no harm should ever come to him, even if intentional…but if it's what he wants…'_"Yes, my lord."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

I launched myself at Hannah, determined to rip those smug, smirking lips from her face. Claude fell into the chase, tackling me from behind. With all the years from perfected martial arts training, I used his momentum to flip him in front of me. My timing couldn't have been more perfect. As I flipped him, I side-stepped and twisted, Claude ended up up-side down with his spine making a sickening ninety degree angle on the stone altar where Alois had died upon. Claude's wide eyes indicated to me that I had hit something vital. In his shock, he released me.

I jumped back, grabbing him by the waist of his pants and his tucked in shirt. I spun and threw him through a black door. The sharp smell of the wooded night flooded my senses, that and the scent of rage mixed with blood.

I took a bounding leap, landing only to look up into a pair of clear, crimson eyes. Sebastian's eyes. In my rage (even though I knew it was Sebastian), I mistook him for Claude and began clawing at his clean shirt. Every blow connected, my nails dragging blood and gore from the triplet victims and Claude into his wounds.

Sebastian hissed at me, blocking my swipes and punches, efficiently drawing me away from Ciel (who stood nearby in shock). A flash of red blinded me, this momentary color turned my rage onto a fuming shinigami. Grell held out his scythe in a furious, striking pose. Will also stood next to him, his facial expression never faltering from his usual cold demeanor.

"Neko!"

A cool, night-scented pair of arms drew me into a rippling frame. I twisted, now scratching at Snake's face. He immediately released me, backing away without trying to fight me.

"FIGHT ME!" I roared, jumping at him to continue my assault.

He blocked my every move, pain and grief written plainly upon his face. My mind screamed at me to stop, but my body continued on its rampage. I ruthlessly bit and scratched, purposely drawing blood. Grell jumped in to Snake's aid, out of the corner of my eye I saw Claude face-off against Sebastian and Will strike at Hannah. A furious, misplaced punch allowed me enough leeway to give Grell a nasty clawing to his face. He screamed bloody murder and re-doubled his attack. I jumped over him as he tried to block an attack on Snake and pulled his hair. Using my all, I threw him towards Sebastian and Claude, neatly pinning Claude beneath his near unconscious body.

"Neko, why are you doing this?" Snake cried, feinting a hit to the left but dodging right, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Are you even real!" I questioned, pulling short a kick that would have broken several ribs.

Snake used my momentary pause to wrap himself around me, pulling my face close to his and kissing my lips softly, "Of course I am, and so is my love for you," He kissed me again, at this moment I stopped struggling, "I was wrong to let Sebastian have you," He kissed the tip of my nose, "I was wrong for leaving in the first place," kissed the center of my forehead, "I was wrong for ever doubting my feelings for you," he kissed my lips again, this time pouring every ounce of love that he could into the kiss, "and I was wrong for ever doubting your love for me."

_**What can you see**_  
><em><strong>On the horizon?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why do the white gulls call?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Across the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>A pale moon rises<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ships have come to carry you home<strong>_

A murderously feral scream ripped through the air, I turned as Snake released me to fight-by my side-whatever came at us. Will was lying unconscious next to a bloodied Grell, who stood swaying. Sebastian continued to fight Claude, their hits were point for point, neither giving up any ground. Hannah lunged at us, the knife used to kill Alois held dangerously in her hands. I quickly shoved Snake aside before dodging to the opposite side, a moment too soon. A flash of black pulled me into another warm, strong body as another scream form Hannah sounded.

"Looks like you guys started the party without me, pity."

"Undertaker!" I exasperated in disbelief, unconsciously clinging to him as he warded off Hannah single-handedly with his black scythe.

"Good to see you again, my beautiful Neko," Undertaker grinned at me, his grip on my waist hard, "Now, Hannah, is this any way to treat your helper?"

I spun out of his hold, landing to stand in front of Ciel (who had backed into a tree with a frightened look on his face), "What are you talking about?"

"I brought you to life," He replied, parrying a thrust made by Hannah, "so essentially you have me to thank for giving you a second chance at life, _Luka_."

"So you knew!" I replied, pissed, "You knew all along and you never told me!"

"You never asked," Undertaker hissed, side-stepping Hannah and turning to face me, "I had hoped that you would have asked the day Sebastian had brought you to me, but you didn't. Don't you remember that day?"

My eyes widened, I _did_ remember, "Yes, and you also said that you needed to find out more information, what information was it?"

"Heh, I simply wanted to find out what Hannah wanted with you and why she had wanted me to combine a human soul with a demon body." He replied, smiling coolly at me.

"I wanted to fulfill Alois' death wish."

I glared at Hannah, who looked at me with soft restraint, "You killed him, so what does his wish have to do with me?"

"I didn't kill him the first time, but he was the only one that still showed me a form of familial love that I wanted," Hannah sighed, watching Claude and Sebastian continue fighting, "At first I was once in love with him, Claude that is, and I ended up pregnant. You were a stillborn, but your powers were dormant. I grieved and Claude drifted away from me. I asked Undertaker to help me keep your body, which he gladly did…for a price. I gave him my womb for his medicinal practices, and in exchange your infant body was kept. I was then called to Luka's aid….I helped him for the price. He gave me his soul. I was still in grief, so I kept it and stayed by Alois' side…just as Luka wished. Later when Alois was dying, I was then asked to protect someone dear to Alois. It was then that I decided to use his brother's soul since I knew that I had to go into hiding after killing Claude. I fell into the Hell's whirlpool and waited for you to become alive. Against _my _wishes though," She now glared half-heartedly at Undertaker, "You were sent to another dimension to grow up. I don't regret any of it, though. Your powers are what I'm going to use to rid the world of death and of miserable demons such as Sebastian. The only thing now standing in my way is…"

Hannah launched herself at Claude, reaching down her throat and pulling out a sword. She stabbed him through his heart, pulling out the sword just moments before Sebastian was impaled upon it. Claude instantly went slack, falling to the ground.

"Now that _that_ has been taken care of," Hannah began, "Now I will proceed to gain what I rightfully claim. My daughter's powers and dominance over the rest of the world! Ciel and I will rule together, side by side, for all of eternity!"

"No! You gave her to _me_!" Undertaker spat, menacingly holding out his scythe, "She is _mine_! Neko belongs to me! I'll not see a filthy demon go back on their word, especially _you_!"

He lunged at her, slicing the air in front of him. Hannah jumped back, landing near enough to Ciel for Sebastian to join in the fray. I only stood my ground, momentarily paralyzed. Hannah kept the blade used to sacrifice Alois between her teeth, cutting the air in front of her with the sword she'd withdrawn from her body. I moved to protect Ciel, acting as a human shield. Grell eventually found enough strength to fight with Sebastian, but was thrown out of the fight, landing unconsciously next to Will.

"Neko!"

Snake wrapped his arms around me, securely. I allowed myself to shed a small tear of sanity, comforted by his soft embrace. I had never felt so tired in my life, already the strength that I had felt earlier seemed to be waning…my vision too, seemed blurry.

"Oh, Snake," I whispered, closing my eyes against the carnage, "What have I done?"

"You did nothing."

We turned, CIel's strong voice didn't match the terror in his eyes.

"This is all Hannah's fault," Ciel continued, "She's the one who tangled up this entire mess. She's the cause of your despair…Neko or Luka, it doesn't matter-"

"_Doesn't matter_!"

Snake pushed me into CIel, a sickening rip sounding in the air. I turned and a heart-wrenching, guttural cry rendered from my throat. A malevolent black light streamed forth from his eyes and mouth, his mouth open in a silent scream. Hannah had pierced him in his heart with the black blade used on Alois. Tears streamed down my face, I could see that he was in excruciating pain, already from the black light a viscous black cloud was forming in the sky and blanketing the surrounding area. Everything was being turned into what it once was, dead trees and a desiccated building became the entire landscape.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hannah screamed, lunging forward to rip the blade from Snake's body.

I moved and in a punishing strike, snapped Hannah head back with a powerful kick. She flew back, blood dribbled from her mouth, she was injured…but not fatally. I had wounded her. I reached down, ignoring the cries from Sebastian as he tried to get within distance of Ciel and I, and picked up the sword that Hannah had dropped in her momentary fury.

"Don't touch the Demon Sword!" yelled Undertaker, shielding Grell's and Will's bodies with his own.

I picked it up, it wasn't as heavy as I had expected but it wasn't exactly light either. The weapon fitted perfectly in my hand….even welcomed my grip. It was genuinely unexpected, but I paid it little attention. A new light blazed from the blade, much brighter and clearer…but still as black, this time as desecrated raven colored snow. I carefully launched the blade into the air, it hovered before slamming into the ground.

"What'll you do now, daughter?" Hannah questioned, snapping her neck back into place, "I'll have what Alois and Luka wished for!"

She lunged at me and we began a game of chase.

"There will be no death!" She clawed at the empty air inches from my face.

"No pain!" I dodged another swipe and aimed a well-placed kick to her stomach.

A newer light blazed from the sword, battling with the light coming from Snake. Ciel was in the firing range of the light. Immediately I jumped between the light and Ciel. I embraced him just as I felt the light from the Demon sword overtake us.

Water filled my nose and mouth, still, I held onto Ciel. Against the rapidly churning water, might waning strength lost my grip on him…the last I held of him was his cooling hand. My weary body was giving up.

'_I'm drowning?..._'

**_And all will turn_**  
><strong><em>To silver glass<em>**  
><strong><em>A light on the water<em>**  
><strong><em>Grey ships pass<em>**  
><strong><em>Into the West<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Into the West" by Annie Lennox<em>

_Hey, it will definately be a while, but summer break is hear (and I'm a Graduating Senior! WHOOO!) so yeah, I am (for now) too poor to afford a computer with access to FF. I'm not giving up on this, 'Another World' is after all my baby. I will update when I can, but as a warning this will be a while. Cheer and Pray for Nekohime hard enough and you will read the rest to the end. Just for now, PLEASE BE PATIENT. BE PATIENT and wait calmly._

_Bard, Mei-Rin, Finny: "Aishitsuji said it twice...she said it twice she did..."_

_Sebastian, Ciel, and the rest of the crew: *facepalm*_


	44. Chapter 44

This is essentially an Author's note, but I have reuploaded every work that I have ever done on on AO3 ( /). I go by the name GakukoKamui. There are even more stories by me on that website than here, and this chapter is actually the last one for this place. Come visit me! :D I look forward to seeing you! There are also more chapters for Another World that will be uploaded within the next month...if college courses don't fry my brain first -.-; so I look forward to seeing you all again!


End file.
